<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sueños de mar by Kariwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801695">Sueños de mar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf'>Kariwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Senhaku, Senkoha, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras viajan a Sudamérica, Kohaku les relata a sus amigos una de las cien historias, la adaptación de Byakuya de "La Sirenita". Senku se queda pensando en las similitudes de sus búsquedas en el mundo de piedra, y tiene un emocionante sueño en el que la realidad y la ficción se hacen uno.</p><p>Spoilers del manga (al día). Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El viaje a Sudamérica donde se encontraban los misterios del origen de la petrificación iba a tomar varios días. Desde San Francisco, que era donde se encontraba el castillo del Dr. Xeno, al Canal de Panamá, donde habían calculado que podían cambiar del trayecto marítimo a uno terrestre para ahorrar mucho tiempo de viaje, no iba a ser un trayecto corto. Senku y Ryusui, entre cuentas matemáticas y de ruta marítima, habían calculado que su destino estaba a unos 7.900km de distancia total. El barco del Dr. Xeno, una vez que se ayudaron con las velas de tela para acelerar la velocidad y escapar de las garras de Stanley y la élite militar estadounidense, podía mantenerse a una velocidad mínima de sesenta nudos, lo que equivalía a unos 110km/h. Tres días era lo mínimo que iba a tomar ese viaje, sin contar las paradas en tierra para abastecerse de madera que usarían como combustible.</p><p>Los jóvenes del reino científico estaban acostumbrados a largos viajes, el marítimo de Japón a Estados Unidos había tomado poco más de cuarenta días, por lo que casi cuatro días no era tanto para ellos. Una de esas noches, Senku se encontraba en la cubierta contemplando el mar, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, quizás la única forma en que la podía tener cerca, hasta que pudieran construir el cohete que los llevaría allí, resolviendo todos los misterios de las medusas y el hombre del Why, y teniendo vía libre para salvar luego a las 7.000 millones de personas de la petrificación que los mantuvo tantos años dormidos. Sería un proceso infernalmente lento y minucioso, pero llegaría, no le cabía un milímetro de duda.</p><p>- ¿Qué estás pensando, Senku? –Kohaku se acercó a él..</p><p>- Nada en especial, sólo en nuestro objetivo, que está cada día más cerca, paso a paso.</p><p>- Sí, así es. Sólo espero que este viaje resulte bien. Dejamos más de la mitad de nuestros amigos y de la tripulación atrás, desarrollando la ciudad del maíz con nuestros enemigos. Confío en ellos, pero espero que estén bien.</p><p>- Deberías preocuparte más por nosotros, leona. Tenemos al rey enemigo con nosotros, y a todo su séquito ridículamente hábil y armado hasta los dientes, pisándonos los talones para recuperarlos, y vengarse de haberlo capturado debajo de sus narices.</p><p>- ¡Ja! Puede ser, pero los que estamos en este barco somos de los más hábiles del grupo, contamos con los más inteligentes y fuertes –miró de reojo hacia el grupo de compañeros– y aunque sea extraño, el Dr. Xeno está siendo bastante colaborativo.</p><p>- Diez billones por ciento seguro que sería así, leona. Un científico de primer nivel como él no haría un berrinche y se quedaría callado a un costado, a él le intriga tanto como a nosotros resolver este misterio. Y es ridículamente orgulloso, así que no dudes que compartirá todos sus conocimientos con nosotros, con tal de enrostrarnos todo lo que sabe y cuán superior es. Aprovechemos eso mientras podamos.</p><p>- Tienes razón, Senku. No le vamos a quitar un ojo de encima, pero no puede hacer mucho aquí. ¿Volvemos adentro? Vine a avisarte que la comida está lista, tenemos que reponer energías para mañana.</p><p>- Claro, vamos.</p><p>Un rato más tarde, cuando estaban terminando de comer, Suika estaba entretenida observando los reflejos de una pequeña piedra azulada que llevaba con ella. Ryusui lo notó un rato después, cuando captó el brillo del reflejo por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Suika? –Le preguntó curioso.</p><p>- Es una piedra bonita que traje conmigo desde la aldea, la tengo como recuerdo, me la regaló Ruri hace tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Una piedra? Déjame ver –Chrome dijo entusiasmado por hacer gala de sus conocimientos de piedras y minerales– ¡Es una joya, más que una piedra, Suika! ¡Una aguamarina, qué malote!</p><p>- ¿Aguamarina? –Preguntó la pequeña– No sabía el nombre, pero es cierto que tiene el color del mar. Me hace acordar a los ojos de Ruri y Kohaku.</p><p>- ¡Oh, qué linda! –Dijo Kohaku enternecida por la referencia– Es una joya hermosa y rara.</p><p>- Ni tanto –Negó Senku– Se encuentra en casi cualquier yacimiento donde se encuentre berilo ordinario, aunque admito que esa es particularmente grande. El tono azulado de la aguamarina se debe a la presencia de iones ferrosos, mientras que el color verdoso lo dan los iones férricos.</p><p>- Ya… claro –Suspiró Kohaku, perdida por esa información científica de la cual no entendió ni palabra, aunque sonrió.</p><p>- Qué casualidad, el mar y las aguamarinas –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, entusiasmado– detrás de eso hay una gran historia.</p><p>- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ryusui? –Preguntó Suika con curiosidad, siempre atenta a las emocionantes anécdotas marinas del capitán.</p><p>- Es un mito del mundo moderno, aunque es conocido también por varias adaptaciones a cuentos infantiles. Se dice que las aguamarinas son las lágrimas de amor de las sirenas, y son muy codiciadas.</p><p>- ¿Sirenas? ¡Yo conozco una! –Dijo emocionada– Bueno, Ruri nos contó, una de las cien historias trata sobre “La Sirenita”</p><p>- No puedo creer que mi viejo adaptó ese cuento también, es un payaso –Se quejó Senku, aunque con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- Sí, yo también la recuerdo muy bien –Intercedió Kohaku– Me pareció una historia muy linda, pero con un final triste, aunque esperanzador.</p><p>- Ese es el cuento favorito de Mirai –Recordó Tsukasa con nostalgia– Siempre le gustaron las sirenas, y pensar que yo reunía conchas marinas en la playa para hacerle un collar, y le dije que eso la convertiría en una cuando despertara de su operación.</p><p>- Me pregunto qué adaptación hizo Byakuya sobre eso, por lo que dices. Me imaginé que no sería solamente un cuento infantil, debe tener alguna enseñanza oculta.</p><p>- ¿Quieren oírla? –Preguntó Kohaku.</p><p>- Ooh, Kohaku-chan nos contará un cuento antes de dormir, qué encantadora idea –Apoyó Gen, con su voz cantarina.</p><p>- No soy tan buena como Ruri para contar historias, les aviso –se atajó la rubia– Bueno, dice así.</p><p>“Hace mucho tiempo, en otra tierra, vivía un príncipe muy inteligente. Pero era un príncipe muy especial, porque también podía hacer medicinas y mezclar muchas cosas diferentes para dar lugar a creaciones novedosas. Un día, en el hospital del príncipe, había llegado la mujer más hermosa. Por más que el príncipe le hiciera muchas preguntas para saber su dolencia, ella solo negaba usando sus manos y su cabeza. El príncipe, observador e inteligente, se dio cuenta , y le preguntó si era que ella no podía usar su voz, a lo que la bella mujer asintió.</p><p>Para recuperar la voz de la mujer, que era secretamente una joven sirena, ella y el príncipe viajaron para hacer la medicina que la curara. En ese viaje, sus corazones se acercaron. Tiempo después, lograron completar la medicina que recuperaría la voz de la mujer, pero inesperadamente eso no tuvo el final feliz que esperaban. En cuanto la joven bebió la medicina, recuperó su hermosa voz, y dijo “Príncipe”, con una mirada brillante de agradecimiento. Y él estaba más que feliz, aliviado y orgulloso del éxito. Pero la expresión de la mujer se transformó en una de dolor, y se arrojó al lago cerca del que estaban.</p><p>El príncipe, preocupado, corrió hacia el lago, y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver que la hermosa mujer había asomado su cabeza por fuera del agua. Pero en ese momento notó que la mitad inferior del cuerpo de la mujer era la de un pez, con unas escamas y una cola verdes y azuladas que brillaban, hermosas.</p><p>La mujer explicó la verdad, que era una princesa sirena del océano. Que conocía al príncipe desde aquella vez en que lo rescató de que se ahogara en el mar, y que como nunca lo pudo olvidar, cambió su voz para convertirse en humana, y así poder verlo. El príncipe recordó también, y con eso confesó que su sueño de ser médico, había sido inspirado por ese rescate de ella. Pero ella continuó, diciéndole tristemente que la bruja que la había convertido en humana, también la había maldecido, con que si algún día se las arreglaba para recuperar su voz, se convertiría en espuma de mar.</p><p>El príncipe no podía creerlo, y desesperado, le preguntó por qué hizo la medicina con él, por qué aceptó beberla, si eso significaba su fin. Y la sirenita le confesó “Quería decirte, con la parte más hermosa de mí, que te amo” El príncipe, sorprendido de la agridulce declaración por lo que conllevaba, le contestó que él también se había enamorado de ella, y le rogó que no se convirtiera en espuma de mar. Pero para cuando él estiró su mano hacia ella, la joven sirena ya se había convertido en espuma de mar, y entre los dedos del príncipe solamente se escurría agua.</p><p>El príncipe regresó a su reino solo. La gente del reino, después de escuchar la historia, se entristeció mucho por el cruel destino de la sirenita, y de la pérdida del amor del príncipe. Pensaron que el joven estaría deprimido, porque desde entonces sólo realizaba un examen médico al día, y pasaba el resto del mismo encerrado en el laboratorio de su castillo. Pero estaban muy equivocados, porque el príncipe, con una sonrisa, un día les confesó, mostrándoles un frasco que contenía agua que brillaba hermosamente, no parecía agua de mar común y corriente:</p><p>“Estoy bien, estoy experimentando formas de traer de vuelta a la sirenita. Para superar el poder de la magia con ciencia, estoy trabajando muy duro, paso a paso, para poder reunirme con ella en el futuro” La mirada en los ojos del príncipe era una de total certeza, y llenó de felicidad y esperanza el corazón de la gente del reino, que se ofreció para ayudarlo para traer de vuelta a su amada sirena”</p><p>Kohaku terminó de relatar el cuento, sus propios ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, porque se había identificado con la historia, y con las similitudes que también tenía con lo que fue el proceso de curar a su hermana Ruri gracias a Senku, y ahora con el objetivo de restablecer la civilización del mundo y revivir a todas las personas petrificadas. Sí, ese príncipe era tal como Senku, no dudaba que Byakuya Ishigami se había inspirado en él.</p><p>Pero ella no era la única emocionada, todos tenían una cara nostálgica, y se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo luego de escuchar la historia, seguramente pensando también las similitudes con la vida en el mundo de piedra. Taiju fue el primero que habló, cerrando la mano en un puño con fuerza, pero con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.</p><p>- ¡Sí, nosotros también nos esforzaremos en encontrar nuestra propia cura, revivir a todas las personas del mundo moderno convertidas en piedra, y derrotaremos al bruj… al hombre del Why que echó la maldición sobre nosotros! –Y agregó, mirando a Senku– ¡Y tenemos a nuestro propio príncipe científico para hacerlo!</p><p>- Kukuku, es un cuento, grandulón, aquí no lidiamos con magia, y yo no soy ningún príncipe.</p><p>- Es una forma de decir, Senku-chan, no seas así –Gen acotó, suspirando– Fuiste un hechicero foráneo, que se convirtió en líder de la aldea, algo así como un rey… o mejor dicho, eres el hijo del rey, sólo que tú ya tomaste el trono. Me parece muy acertado el cuento que transmitió tu padre, tal como nuestra historia.</p><p>Senku no contestó, sólo sonrió para sí, y luego cambió de tema.</p><p>- Como sea, vamos a dormir. Tenemos que turnarnos para dejar descansar a Ryusui, así que aprovechemos cada segundo del tiempo de sueño que tenemos, no podemos descuidarnos.</p><p>Dicho eso, Senku tomó su bolsa de dormir, y se metió adentro, esperando que los demás lo imiten. Pero tardó un buen rato en dormirse, su cabeza no dejaba de rondar en ese cuento, y lo que les esperaba. Tanto pensó en la historia de la sirenita, y en su relación con toda la vida post-petrificación que tuvo juntos a los que lo acompañaban ahora, que su inconsciente hizo el resto del trabajo, y se sumió en un profundo y emocionante sueño…</p><p>Cuando despertó, la luz le hizo fruncir los ojos. El cielo estaba despejado, y se encontraba en el Perseo, con nada más que el casi infinito océano a su alrededor, o eso era lo que alcanzaba a ver. Caminó hacia la proa del barco, donde se encontró con un joven rubio, que manejaba el timón del barco con mucha tranquilidad y confianza, y llevaba puesto un gran sombrero, y una larga capa que ondeaba gracias al viento marino. Era un pirata codicioso, que decía que lo deseaba todo, y había aceptado formar parte de su tripulación, pero sólo porque reconoció que eso le daba mejores recompensas que seguir por su cuenta. Incluso había tratado de aprovecharse de él, queriendo sacarle una tajada demasiado grande de los beneficios. Como no lo había logrado, le había exigido ser el capitán conjunto del barco junto a él, sus grandes ojos cobrizos delineados de color negro brillaban con ambición y seguridad, y no dejaba de recalcar que su instinto de marinero era el mejor de todos. Ryusui, “el dragón del mar”, como lo conocían.</p><p>- Buen día, Senku. ¿Hacia dónde vamos, hoy?</p><p>- Deberíamos dirigirnos al puerto más cercano, para juntar provisiones antes de empezar el próximo viaje, y ver si hay algún pedido especial en el tablón de la ciudad.</p><p>- Dinero fácil y rápido, ¿eh? ¡Me gusta! –El pirata chasqueó los dedos– Prefiero más las grandes recompensas que recaudamos de pedidos desafiantes, pero no vendría mal un poco de trabajo ligero que no agote tanto a la tripulación.</p><p>- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso, Ryusui. Dependemos de su fuerza y su energía para las misiones. Así que dediquemos el día de hoy a volver a pisar tierra y dejarlos descansar un rato, luego les daremos un montón de trabajo.</p><p>- De acuerdo, vamos entonces. No puedo esperar para ver las últimas mercancías novedosas, quiero tenerlas todas.</p><p>Senku volvió al interior del barco, donde les comunicó a sus amigos tripulantes el plan del día, a lo cual la mayoría festejó con entusiasmo. El Perseo era un barco reconocido por los locales, ya que Senku y sus amigos siempre proveían de inventos novedosos que ellos mismos fabricaban, y representaban un progreso para la calidad de vida de los pueblerinos. Otras veces se trataba de medicinas, que curaban desde simples resfriados o malestares de estómago, hasta enfermedades más graves como la neumonía. Y en ocasiones, Senku “infiltraba” a una niña parte de la tripulación, para que averigüe las necesidades o deseos de los habitantes, y así prepararlos y aparecer allí oportunamente. De esa forma, había logrado captar a muchos de sus tripulantes, dándoles lo que deseaban a cambio de sus habilidades.</p><p>Esa había sido una estrategia que ideó con su mano derecha, Gen. El hombre parecía un charlatán, pero esa era la cara que dejaba ver, la realidad era muy distinta: Tenía un conocimiento de los pensamientos y la conducta humana superior a la de cualquier otra persona, era un manipulador de primera, y además era quien se encargaba de los tratos comerciales. Con un par de palabras, podía endulzar el oído y convencer hasta a los peces gordos más reticentes, y lo que era más, hacer cambiar de misión o de bando a las personas más fieles a su causa. Era un hombre que convenía tener como aliado, más que como enemigo, ese astuto murciélago. Y por supuesto sus valiosas habilidades, aunque de dudosa moral, habían atraído a Senku, ya que le venían bien para hacerle ver las bondades de la ciencia y la modernidad a las personas más tradicionales.</p><p>El resto de la joven tripulación constaba de dos grandes grupos: Por un lado, hombres y mujeres ridículamente fuertes y hábiles para los trabajos manuales, el combate y la defensa, y por otro lado el equipo de artesanos y de logística. En el primer grupo se destacaba un viejo amigo suyo, Taiju, un grandulón que tenía el corazón más noble e inocente de todo el barco, pero diez billones de veces más tonto que cualquiera de los demás, y otros tres hombres, que eran los más conocidos y temidos en todo Japón por sus monstruosas habilidades de combate: Tsukasa, experto en lucha mano a mano; Hyoga, un maestro lancero; y Mozu, un soberbio guerrero de gran habilidad y fuerza. Luego de algunas idas y vueltas, habían aceptado ser parte de la tripulación del Perseo y apoyar los ideales de Senku.</p><p>Otras siete personas formaban parte de este grupo: Kirisame, experta en ataques y caza en base a lanzamientos muy precisos a larga distancia; Nikki, experta en artes marciales y más fuerte que muchos hombres del grupo; Kinro y Ginro, dos hermanos muy hábiles con las lanzas y espadas; Matsukaze, un joven con las creencias y habilidades de los antiguos samurái; Magma, un hombre de mucha fuerza pero poca cabeza, y Yo-kun, un ex vigilante y el único que aseguraba saber usar armas de fuego del grupo, aunque nunca llegó a demostrar sus habilidades, curiosamente.</p><p>Por otro lado, los artesanos y encargados de las manualidades eran el viejo Kaseki, un experto constructor; Chrome, que era también el segundo hombre con más conocimiento de ciencia del barco, además de ayudar en el trabajo artesano a Kaseki; y Yuzuriha, una joven dedicada a los trabajos minuciosos y a la costurería. También se encontraban Ukyo, el encargado de comprobar y ayudar en la dirección del barco y la lectura de radar, además de ser un excelente arquero aunque detestaba la violencia; la mayordomo de Ryusui, Francois, y cocinera principal del Perseo, que era la persona más útil y veloz de todo el barco;; una bella y llamativa mujer que hacía de informante, Minami, y por último una valiente niña, Suika, que se ofrecía para las tareas de infiltración.</p><p>A lo largo de casi cuatro años, todos ellos se habían convertido en parte del equipo de Senku, y eran buenos amigos que confiaban el uno en el otro, aunque inevitablemente hubiera algunas diferencias cada tanto entre algunos. Era el grupo de personas más heterogéneo que se podía encontrar, y sin embargo todos actuaban sincronizadamente y lograban resultados en poco tiempo, que otras personas consideraban imposible o que rayaban la locura por su dificultad.</p><p>Ryusui estaba al mando del timón, aunque ese día el mar y el viento estaban de su lado, por lo que podía tomarse momentos para dejar la dirección del barco por sí sola, y chequear cada tanto que mantuvieran la dirección. Él decía saber navegar por puro instinto, y solía ser así, pero Senku y Chrome habían diseñado unos pequeños aparatos modernos, diciéndole que sólo estaban para “reforzar” sus instintos, o facilitarle el trabajo cuando estuviera cansado. Dentro de esa calma, los ojos del pirata captaron una figura en el agua, que al principio pensó que era un pez, hasta que se dio cuenta que ese color piel claro sólo podía pertenecer a un humano, y corrió a babor para asegurar lo que veían sus ojos.</p><p>- ¡AHOY! ¡HAY UNA PERSONA EN EL AGUA! –Gritó fuerte, para que los demás también se acercaran.</p><p>Inmediatamente muchos se acercaron a la barandilla, y corrieron a preparar sogas y flotadores, pero el hombre más fuerte y hábil de todo el barco, Tsukasa, se lanzó al mar sin dudarlo, y nadó hasta acercarse a la persona. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vieron que se trataba de una joven y bella mujer, casi de la misma edad que él y sus amigos, y que estaba desnuda, manteniéndose apenas a flote en un estado prácticamente inconsciente gracias a que sus brazos se apoyaban en una gran esponja de mar. ¿Cómo había llegado allí en ese estado, y viva? El mar estaba demasiado frío, nadie sobreviviría más de un par de horas en ese estado, como mucho, y estaba al alcance de tiburones. ¿Y una esponja de mar? Eso era lo más intrigante para el castaño de pelo largo, ese animal vivía y se anclaba en el fondo del mar como las raíces de un árbol, no entendía qué hacía ahí.</p><p>Tsukasa dejó sus pensamientos de lado, tenía que enfocarse en salvarle la vida, por lo cual, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse parte de su ropa, una capa hecha de cuero animal, y cubrir así el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Nadó por debajo para subirla a su espalda, y cuando la tenía asegurada, volvió hacia el barco, aferrándose de la soga que le habían tirado sus amigos. Apenas puso un pie en la cubierta, Ryusui y los demás tomaron a la joven, con el cuidado de mantenerla tapada. Francois, veloz y eficiente, había preparado una camilla, y le pidió que la apoyen ahí para poder examinarla rápidamente.La chica era rubia, de una belleza fina, y llamaba la atención que su apariencia era mestiza, aunque con delicados rasgos japoneses. Estaba viva, pero inconsciente, y rápidamente la mayordomo que tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios determinó que su vida no estaba en peligro.</p><p>Senku se acercó rápidamente, con un frasco de perfume, que lo acercó a la nariz de la misteriosa joven. Él también había cruzado una mirada con Tsukasa, como si hubieran llegado rápidamente a las mismas conclusiones intrigantes de cómo había llegado ella ahí en ese estado.</p><p>- A mí me despertaste con amoníaco directamente en las fosas nasales cuando me desmayé de tanto trabajo, pero parece que te ablandas con las chicas.</p><p>- No seas ridículo, son situaciones distintas. A ti te necesitaba para trabajar en ese momento, y a ella no la conocemos y su vida estuvo en peligro.</p><p>La rubia, luego de varios segundos, frunció el ceño, y lentamente comenzó a parpadear y abrir los ojos, mirando muy confundida a su entorno. Había demasiadas personas a su alrededor, todas mirándola fijamente, y trató de arrastrarse para moverse, alarmada.</p><p>- ¡Hmm es realmente guapa! –Dijo Mozu apreciativamente.</p><p>- Mozu, no es momento ni lugar, no seas desagradable.</p><p>- Vamos, aléjense –ordenó Ryusui estirando el brazo– Están asustando a la bella señorita.</p><p>- Vale lo mismo para ti, Ryusui –Minami le reprochó.</p><p>- ¡Voy a buscar toallas, ropa y abrigo para ella! –avisó Yuzuriha, y corrió al interior del barco.</p><p>- Yo te ayudo, Yuzuriha –Taiju la acompañó, siguiéndola.</p><p>Senku se arrodilló en el piso, levantando las manos en el aire para que la chica no lo considerara una amenaza.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? Tranquila, estás a salvo, no te haremos daño. Me llamo Senku Ishigami, y las personas que ves son mis amigos y la tripulación de este barco –explicó, para calmarla– Estabas flotando en el medio del mar, sola. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>La rubia lo examinó de arriba abajo, todavía alterada, pero de pronto sus enormes ojos aguamarina conectaron con esa mirada de un color rojo brillante. No sólo le llamó la atención la particular apariencia del hombre que le hablaba, un joven delgado con un pelo entre blanco y verde, todo parado en curiosos picos, sino que al instante se le cortó la respiración al reconocerlo, y quedó boquiabierta.</p><p>- Tú eres…</p><p>- Senku Ishigami, soy un científico-médico. Pero me interesa más saber quién eres tú ahora, si no te molesta.</p><p>- Kohaku. Me llamo Kohaku.</p><p>Senku… no conocía su nombre, pero a su vez lo conocía a él. Durante muchos años, desde que era pequeña, su curiosidad la había llevado a observar el pueblo portuario cercano, pese a que su padre la retaba constantemente diciendo lo peligroso que era que alguien la viera. Ella era una sirena, una criatura de apariencia mitad humana de la cintura para arriba, y mitad pez de la cintura para abajo. Su padre era el rey de las profundidades marinas, y ella y su hermana mayor eran las princesas. Desde que había nacido, su familia y los habitantes marinos le habían enseñado que los humanos eran seres peligrosos, no todos, pero que una vez hace mucho tiempo se habían cruzado con una sirena, y en el desconocimiento y el miedo la habían usado como un experimento. Y además habían aprendido que las lágrimas de las sirenas eran particularmente valiosas, y que sus escamas eran como joyas para ellos. Por ese motivo, jamás debería ponerse en contacto con un humano, significaría una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa.</p><p>Pero ella, siempre rebelde, no podía con su curiosidad, en especial porque había encontrado un pequeño niño humano que siempre estaba cerca de la orilla, mezclando cosas variadas, y a veces sus preparados tenían colores o formas muy llamativas. Y una vez, uno de los inventos del niño cayó al agua, y él por intentar recuperarlo fue arrastrado mar adentro por la corriente. Kohaku, que tenía mucha fuerza en su cola marina, nadó rápidamente hacia él, y logró empujarlo de vuelta a la orilla, pero en cuanto vio que otros humanos se acercaban, tuvo que meterse bajo el agua. Un rato después, cuando ya no había nadie cerca, nadó una vez más para tomar el objeto del pequeño. No sabía lo que era, brillaba fuera del agua como una perla, pero era de color gris y era muy duro, no podía doblarlo con las manos. Se lo llevó con ella, y se convirtió en un precioso tesoro que mantuvo en secreto, aunque tiempo después el objeto se volvió opaco y luego se tornó más anaranjado, pudriéndose.</p><p>Nunca se olvidó de aquel niño, y a medida que pasaban los años, seguía viéndolo cada tanto. Ya no se quedaba a experimentar en la orilla, pero la excelente visión de Kohaku alcanzaba a verlo caminar de un lado a otro, y eventualmente ya no caminaba solo, había otros jóvenes humanos sonrientes a su lado. Hasta que un día, lo vio ya no en la tierra, sino en un barco, y luego de eso no volvía a verlo por varios días, semanas o meses. Seguía en sus recuerdos, pero ya sus ojos no podían verlo en persona.</p><p>Hasta que una noche, cuando merodeaba debajo de un barco, escuchó una conversación de unos marineros.</p><p>- ¿Cómo está tu hija? ¿Se recuperó de esa fea enfermedad?</p><p>- Sí, gracias a dios. O mejor dicho, gracias a ese chico, Senku. Ya sabes, ese chico de los pelos parados que vuelve cada tanto al pueblo, y que siempre está investigando cosas raras. He hablado con los mejores doctores de por aquí, y aunque mantenían la salud de mi niña, siempre volvía a enfermarse. Me arriesgué y le encargué al chico la medicina, había oído que hace algunas muy buenas y con recetas que los médicos de por aquí no conocen. Es un poco sospechoso… pero decidí confiar, nunca nadie había salido peor de lo que estaba luego de probar sus medicinas. Y no vas a creerlo, no sólo se curó entonces, sino que luego de varias dosis de seguir dándosela, nunca más volvió a enfermarse.</p><p>- Tal vez es hechicería.</p><p>- Hechicería de la buena entonces, porque salvó la vida de mi hija. Desde entonces le agradezco guardándole materiales interesantes que encuentro en mis viajes, o regalándole algunos buenos peces para que coma. Ese chico es especial, ya te lo digo.</p><p>Kohaku se emocionó luego de escuchar eso, porque le pareció obra del destino. Justo su hermana mayor, que siempre había tenido una salud más débil que la de ella, estaba enferma, y no había cura, ni siquiera su padre la había conseguido, y eso que era el rey de los mares. Quizás tendría una oportunidad con esa persona… y por la descripción de “chico de los pelos parados”, estaba segura que se refería al que ella admiraba desde la distancia desde que era pequeña. El problema era cómo contactarlo, ella era una sirena, y la medicina tenía que llevarla al fondo del mar.</p><p>Decidida, habló con su padre Kokuyo, que no se alejaba de su hija enferma, Ruri. Descartó el plan de Kohaku instantáneamente, recordándole a gritos lo peligroso que era acercarse a los humanos, pero la rubia insistió mucho. Sabía que el rey tenía el poder de transformar temporalmente a las sirenas en humanos, porque ellos mismos eran un híbrido de esa especie. Era arriesgado, pero era posible. Y tan temperamental y segura que era, Kohaku dijo que si su padre no la ayudaba con eso, entonces iría como sirena y todo, a buscar y contactar a Senku. Pese a su ira por los caprichos arriesgados de su hija, Kokuyo cedió, pero le dijo que sólo podía otorgarle una transformación temporal, que le podía dar hasta dos días completos con forma humana, pero luego volvería a ser sirena.</p><p>Kohaku aceptó inmediatamente, y reunió los materiales marinos que se necesitaban para hacer el preparado. Luego de consumirlo, perdería el conocimiento y parte de su memoria. Su padre le había dicho que eso le iba a suceder, porque era la forma que tenían de proteger los secretos de los mares, nadie podía enterarse de la existencia del reino submarino, y ella accedió igual, con tal de salvar la vida de su hermana. Solamente sabría de la misión que se había puesto al hombro, y su padre le dijo que le iba a dar un anillo, con el cual podría rastrearla, y que cuando lograra su objetivo, ellos la buscarían en el mar para llevarla de vuelta a las profundidades del mar.</p><p>Ahora Kohaku había despertado, y se había vuelto a encontrar con el joven que precisamente buscaba. No podía decirle que era una sirena, pero tenía que pedirle que le hiciera esa dichosa medicina.</p><p>- ¿De dónde vienes, Kohaku-chan? –Le preguntó otro hombre que se le acercó, uno que tenía un pelo de dos colores diferentes.</p><p>- No lo sé –y era cierto, en parte.</p><p>Gen y Senku se miraron fijamente, esa respuesta no ayudaba para nada.</p><p>- ¿Perdiste la memoria? Puede ser, vaya a saber qué te pasó. Estamos volviendo al puerto del pueblo, podemos dejarte allí hasta que…</p><p>- ¡No! –Gritó alterada, pero trató de serenarse– No... no sé cómo explicarlo, porque no recuerdo bien… pero lo busco a él –señaló a Senku.</p><p>- ¿A Senku-chan? –Preguntó el mismo hombre, sorprendido.</p><p>- Tú eres el doctor hechicero, ¿cierto?</p><p>- ¿Ah? ¿Hechicero? –Senku alzó una ceja, un poco indignado– Soy un científico, me dedico a la ciencia, no a la magia. Aunque también sé algo de medicina, pero basada en la ciencia, no en milagros incomprobables.</p><p>- ¿Puedes hacer cualquier medicina? ¿La que sea?</p><p>- Para eso necesito ver al paciente, ni que hubiera una medicina única para todas las enfermedades del mundo. ¿Es para ti?</p><p>- No, es para mi hermana. Pero… no puedes verla.</p><p>- Diez billones por ciento seguro que es ilógico, no puedo…</p><p>- Por favor, te lo ruego… puedo decirte lo que le pasa, pero.. ella está muy lejos, y ahora no lo recuerdo. Pero necesito esa medicina cuanto antes, para salvarle la vida.</p><p>Senku la miró serio, muy fijo. No parecía estar mintiendo, pero era todo muy extraño y sospechoso.</p><p>- Puede ser, pero no podría asegurarte de que salga bien. Empecemos por ponerte de pie y vestirte, y que comas algo para reponer el calor en tu cuerpo y fuerzas. Luego me contarás lo de tu hermana.</p><p>- De acuerdo, gracias, Senku.</p><p>Un hombre muy grande y alto, de pelo largo castaño y muy bello, estiró una mano hacia ella y la ayudó a sentarse. Pero apenas apoyó los pies en el suelo, sus rodillas cedieron y volvió a caer.</p><p>- Estás débil, no puedes caminar todavía. Me llamo Tsukasa, y voy a cargarte dentro del barco, ¿sí? Ahí estarás más cómoda, hasta que recobres un poco de fuerza.</p><p>- Sí, gracias.</p><p>Kohaku se dejó cargar por aquel hombre fuerte y amable, pero sus ojos no dejaban de buscar al joven de ojos rojos. Un rato después, una chica se acercó con una sonrisa, y le dijo que podía ponerse ese vestido, y luego le dio un bulto con mantas que le calentaron el cuerpo al instante. Le pareció gracioso que todos se dieran vuelta al instante, pero se dio cuenta que era para que se vistiera sin ser observada, al parecer para los humanos la desnudez era algo pudoroso. Se puso rápido la ropa, y les dijo que ya estaba lista.</p><p>Un minuto después, Francois ya tenía un cuenco con comida caliente, y un plato con pescado y verduras. Kohaku se estremeció cuando vio el animal asado, si bien en el océano era el ciclo de la vida, las sirenas nunca habían matado a un animal de su propia “especie”, por lo que se dedicaban a comer algas y plantas acuáticas principalmente, aunque sí se alimentaban de almejas y de “bichos” marinos, pero evitaba lo que tuviera “cola” como ella.. Se tomó el delicioso líquido del cuenco, nunca había probado comida humana, pero le estaba encantando, y luego masticó alguna de las verduras, esquivando el pescado.</p><p>- Es una buena fuente de proteínas, deberías comerlo –Le dijo Tsukasa.</p><p>- Sí, lo sé… pero el pescado me hace mal. Perdón, no quiero rechazar su comida…</p><p>- Está bien, no te preocupes, Kohaku-chan, come lo que te guste y te sientas cómoda, ¿si? –intervino Gen, todo sonrisas amables.</p><p>- Le traeré arroz que tenemos preparado también, señorita Kohaku –Francois le dijo.</p><p>La dejaron comer en silencio, cada uno abocándose a su tarea, y solamente se quedaron cerca de ella, mirándola de reojo, Senku, Gen, Ryusui y Tsukasa. Los hombres habían cruzado silenciosas miradas, las cuales habían bastado para hacerse entender de que tenían que observarla detalladamente para ver si podían deducir algo más de ella. Cuando Kohaku terminó, ella misma intentó levantarse, y lo logró, pero sus piernas temblaban visiblemente. Tsukasa iba a ayudarla, pero Ryusui lo detuvo, y le dijo que él se haría cargo. Era evidente en la mirada del pirata que algo le había llamado la atención, y quería comprobarlo por él mismo.</p><p>Pese a la “excusa” de la debilidad, Kohaku sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba: No estaba acostumbrada a tener piernas, por lo cual no sólo tenía que lidiar con el equilibrio de dar pasos como ellos, sino que tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse con confianza todavía. Sus brazos sí eran muy fuertes, pero la falta de su potente cola marina le iba a complicar mucho hasta que se acostumbrara a esta nueva forma de moverse. Aceptó la ayuda del joven que se presentó como Ryusui, y caminó del brazo de él, que galantemente le había ofrecido.</p><p>Pero Ryusui no lo había hecho con ese motivo, o no principalmente. Había oído muchas historias en el mar, tanto verdaderas como mitos y leyendas, todo buen marinero y pirata las conocía. Y había más de una cosa que no cerraba con esa chica. Con la excusa de cuidarla y ayudarla, no le quitó un ojo de encima, y lo curioso era que por más que pasaran las horas, sus pasos seguían siendo dudosos.</p><p>Kohaku le contó a Senku lo que le pasaba a su hermana, pero el joven científico se quedó reflexionando en silencio. Los síntomas de la enfermedad, si bien eran lógicos, le hacían pensar en algo que no creía posible, ya que le hacía acordar a una enfermedad llamada “terciopelo”... el problema es que no era una enfermedad común en humanos. La rubia le contó que parte de la piel de su hermana se había tornado como amarillenta y aterciopelada, y que le costaba respirar. Era muy improbable, pero si la chica vivía cerca del puerto, y había estado en contacto con un pez enfermo podría llegar a suceder, aunque no le convencía esa explicación. Esos síntomas eran causados por un parásito llamado piscinoodinium. Le agradeció a Kohaku la información, y le dijo que tenía libertad para moverse por el barco, mientras él analizaba las opciones, pero que no podía empezar a hacer mucho hasta que no se abastecieran en el puerto de provisiones, alimentos y materiales.</p><p>Senku y sus amigos la observaron disimuladamente toda esa tarde, Gen en particular, quien era el que tenía los mayores conocimientos de la conducta humana. Le pareció interesante como ella parecía sorprenderse de las funciones y la existencia de muchos objetos y materiales tan comunes, como si no los conociera. En especial los metales, varias veces la encontró pasando su mano con curiosidad sobre el material. Hasta una persona con vida campestre podía conocerlo, por lo cual no le parecía una cuestión de ignorancia o de una vida más simple. Ni que hablar que le costaba tanto el uso de palillos en la comida, como de cubiertos como tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas. Los había logrado usar por su cuenta, pero su forma de agarrarlos dejaba mucho que desear, aunque aprendía rápido, y Yuzuriha y Francois eran particularmente atentas con ella, y le enseñaban como lo haría una maestra, sin cuestionarla.</p><p>En todo el día siguiente, Kohaku siguió a Senku como una sombra. Resultó ser que con las manos era una chica muy hábil y fuerte, pero sorprendentemente torpe con las piernas. No entendía ni palabra de las explicaciones científicas de Senku, aunque podía decirse lo mismo de la mayoría de los tripulantes, pero rivalizaba con Ryusui en sus conocimientos del mar y leer el viento y las corrientes marinas, y hasta parecía superarlo en ocasiones, lo cual despertaba el interés del pirata, que se sentía un as en esos temas.</p><p>Por eso mismo, el rubio la seguía de cerca también, pero de una forma que ella no lo notara, había algo extraño en esa chica, y muchas posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, no pre-juzgaba ni limitaba ninguna, no era como Senku que siempre buscaba la lógica en todo. Y había una hipótesis que, aunque increíble, cada vez cobraba más fuerza.</p><p>Por la noche, Senku convocó a sus amigos más confiables y que habían estado en contacto con Kohaku para discutir las teorías de sus observaciones: Ryusui, Gen, Chrome y Tsukasa. El ambicioso pirata fue el primero en exponer sus pensamientos:</p><p>- Hay algo muy extraño con Kohaku, mi intuición de marinero no falla. Y no sólo la intuición, mi experiencia en el mar lo dice –afirmó con seguridad– Parece una mujer sana, pero, ¿notaron cómo es torpe con todo lo que tiene que ver con sus piernas?</p><p>- Sí, me llama mucho la atención que con las horas y unos días no mejore, y pareciera que tratara de disimularlo, tampoco reconoció que sea la consecuencia de un defecto genético o una enfermedad –añadió Tsukasa pensativo.</p><p>- Por no decir que es demasiado inocente con todo lo que tiene que ver con ciencia o avances tecnológicos ya aceptados por la sociedad –dijo Gen– Lo curioso es que se expresa muy bien con las palabras, parece que es alguien con educación… sólo que limitada a unos pocos temas.</p><p>- Y no olvidemos que apareció sola en el medio del mar, y desnuda. No parecía estar lastimada, ni un rasguño –Chrome murmuró– Y ni siquiera estaba temblando de frío, se despertó como si nada, más allá de la confusión. Cualquier persona mostraría signos de hipotermia como mínimo.</p><p>- Además de todo eso –Senku finalmente habló– lo más extraño de todo fueron los síntomas de su hermana enferma. Todavía no volví a hablarle del tema, pero diez billones por ciento seguro que tenía sentido si hablaba más de un pez que de una persona, creo que la pérdida de memoria le confundió más de lo pensado.</p><p>El silencio cayó sobre los hombres, que reflexionaban las conclusiones. Pero Ryusui abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y cayendo en cuenta de algo.</p><p>- Espera, Senku… ¿qué acabas de decir?</p><p>- Que la pérdida de memoria le afectó más de la cuenta.</p><p>- No, lo anterior… ¿dijiste que parecía la enfermedad de un pez?</p><p>- Sí, así es. Parte de lo que me describió, corresponde con una infección de “oodinium”, o también conocido como piscinoodinium, unos parásitos microscópicos dinoflagelados, que son del grupo de protistas flagelados –cuando levantó la vista y notó las caras en blanco de total confusión, decidió ponerlo en términos menos científicos– es una enfermedad de la piel de los peces, pero cuando se torna muy grave llega a afectar a las branquias. Normalmente se los trata con un antiparasitario como el metrodinazol, sulfato de cobre o azul de metileno… pero nuevamente, estamos hablando de peces, no de personas. Jamás escuché que la piel de un humano sufriera esos síntomas, porque lógicamente son muy distintas la dermis humana con la piel de un animal marino.</p><p>- Senku… hay algo que estuve pensando. Ya sé que vas a decir que es absurdo e ilógico, pero… por más que así lo parezca, tiene sentido cuando se unen las piezas, teniendo en cuenta lo que los demás dijeron.</p><p>- ¿Qué es, Ryusui? Vamos, dilo.</p><p>- Puede que Kohaku… no sea humana, no del todo.</p><p>- ¿Qué..? –La pregunta se repitió al unísono entre todos los presentes.</p><p>- ¿Qué dirías, si cabe la posibilidad de que ella sea una sirena?</p><p>- Diría que no tiene un milímetro de lógica… pero tampoco logré llegar a una conclusión que sí lo sea.</p><p>- Es parte de una leyenda, lo consideramos un animal fantástico, lo sé… pero podría apostar mi honor de marinero a eso. Y en las historias que escuché, se dice que sus lágrimas se convierten en joyas cuando una sirena está enamorada, y que cada una de sus escamas son tan valiosas como un collar de perlas. Por eso es que dejaron de verse, porque se escondieron para preservar su especie ante la codicia humana.</p><p>- Sí, me resulta difícil de aceptar, como hombre de ciencia. Pero por algo las leyendas existen, ¿no? Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo entonces.</p><p>Senku dio por terminada la reunión, y se dirigieron al interior del barco, donde Kohaku estaba. Gen estaba pensando la forma sutil de hacerle soltar un poco más de información, o hacerle alguna pregunta que la sorprendiera, cuando escuchó al peliverde:</p><p>- Kohaku, ¿eres una sirena?</p><p>La boca de todos cayó abierta, ninguno pensaba ser tan directo. Pero así era Senku, sin vueltas ni dudas. La joven también abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó callada un rato, sin poder creer que el científico hubiera adivinado su verdad.</p><p>- ¿Qué… qué dices?</p><p>- No te preocupes, tu vida no corre peligro ni me interesan ni un milímetro tus lágrimas, escamas o lo que sea que sea parte de tu cuerpo. Sólo te lo pregunto porque si eso es así, cambia todo en cuanto a la medicina que me pediste que haga.</p><p>Kohaku no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No sólo Senku había desestimado tan ligeramente sus mayores preocupaciones, sino que ni siquiera pareció cambiar de idea con respecto a hacerle la cura para su hermana, como si no le importara que fuera para una sirena, en vez de un humano, y fuera totalmente posible. Tragó duro, tan sorprendida como nerviosa, pero una parte de ella sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón. Y si él confiaba en sus amigos como para hacerle esa pregunta delante de ellos, significaba que ella también podría confiar en ellos. Era una posibilidad muy arriesgada, pero nuevamente no tenía opción, para eso es que se había convertido temporalmente en humana, tenía que salvar lal vida de Ruri a toda costa, aun si ella salía un poco lastimada, no le preocupaba tanto eso, era un buen precio a pagar.</p><p>- Sí, así es.</p><p>Un jadeo de sorpresa se propagó por todas las personas que estaban cerca, y quedaron boquiabiertos un buen rato. Pero Senku no se inmutó tanto, aunque ahora tenía que lidiar con algo que escapaba de toda lógica y previsión.</p><p>- Ya veo. Eso explica muchas cosas. Gracias por ser sincera, quédate tranquila que estás segura con nosotros, te doy mi palabra.</p><p>Detrás de Senku, Kohaku vio cómo muchos asentían con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la joven brillaron de emoción: Lo sabía, sabía que no todas las personas eran malas y codiciosas.</p><p>- Gracias, Senku, y a todos. Y tengo algo más que confesar... la verdad es que no sabía qué iba a suceder… pero que me vea como humana no es algo que pueda sostener mucho más. Esta situación fue como un pacto con mi padre Kokuyo, el rey de los mares, y me dio un preparado que me aseguraría la forma humana durante sólo un par de días. La otra parte del pacto, algo que sólo él sabe cómo hacer, es que yo no pueda recordar dónde vive mi familia, pero con este anillo –levantó la mano y lo mostró– ellos sí pueden encontrarme. Puedo vivir como sirena fuera del agua, si es que la posibilidad de que hagas la medicina sigue en pie, pero reconozco que no sabía qué hacer… Me alegro de poder confiar en ustedes.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti por la confianza, lo mismo digo. Espera… –una idea se le ocurrió– ¿sabes de qué está hecho ese preparado? Podría pensar de hacer un poco por mi cuenta, para prolongar tu forma humana. Mañana llegaremos al puerto, donde te dije que tenemos que comprar provisiones y demás, y tenemos que bajar del barco. Obviamente podrías quedarte escondida dentro, o volver al mar… pero sería mejor si puedes acompañarnos. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a seguir manteniendo esta apariencia?</p><p>- No lo sé con exactitud… pero es posible que mañana en la noche vuelva a mi forma original.</p><p>- O sea que tenemos menos de doce horas desde que pisemos tierra para hacer esa innovadora “medicina” transformista... qué emocionante. Tenemos que lograrlo mientras tengas forma humana, de otra forma creo que será imposible.</p><p>- De acuerdo. Puede ser… que mis piernas vuelvan a perder movilidad, conforme se acerque la hora. Me di cuenta que ahora me cuesta más moverme, que lo que podía a la mañana.</p><p>- No te preocupes, Tsukasa o Ryusui pueden ayudarte. A los ojos de los pueblerinos, quedará como dos educados caballeros que llevan del brazo a una dama, o que eres su novia, nadie sospechará. Y si alguien pregunta, le decimos que sufriste un grave accidente y te estás recuperando.</p><p>La tranquilidad con la que dijo eso último estremeció a Kohaku, pero asintió lentamente.</p><p>- Y ahora dime, ¿qué lleva esa fantástica medicina submarina?</p><p>Kohaku se esforzó por recordar todos los ingredientes, y tal como sospechaba Senku, había muchos que sólo se conseguían en las profundidades del mar o de arrecifes, con mucha suerte podían conseguir en una droguería del pueblo, siempre había personas que coleccionaban materiales extraños, traídos por los pescadores y mercantes. Pero tenían que intentarlo.</p><p>Cuando esa noche se fueron a descansar, Kohaku se recostó cerca de la bolsa de dormir del peliverde, que era en quien más confiaba de todo el barco, y se hizo la dormida. Pero un rato después, abrió los ojos y comprobó que el científico estuviera dormido, y se dedicó a mirarlo largamente. No podía explicarlo, quizás era porque lo “conocía” desde que ambos eran niños, en cierta forma… pero cada vez que lo miraba, una sensación cálida brotaba de su pecho, y estaba segura que podía confiarle su vida a ese brillante joven. A veces era frío con las palabras, como si esquivara sus sentimientos a propósito y tratara de relacionar todo con la utilidad y la lógica, pero ella podía ver que detrás de esa fachada, tenía un corazón noble y amable, y que siempre buscaba el bien para los que lo rodeaban. Cada hora tenía la certeza de que quería pasar más tiempo cerca de él, y no quería ni pensar cuando tuviera que despedirse definitivamente, para volver a las profundidades del mar con su familia. Pero se aseguraría de llevarse los mejores recuerdos de ese encuentro del destino.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente llegaron al puerto, y se dividieron las tareas para abastecer el barco. Senku le dio a Kohaku la dura pero realística noticia de que no sabía si la medicina humana curaría a una sirena, pero que tenían a alguien de mucha confianza en el pueblo a quien podrían preguntarle de alguna historia o leyenda al respecto que pudiera darle ideas, sin confesar que llevaban una sirena con ellos.</p><p>Tal como la mujer-sirena había sospechado, su forma de caminar se volvió un poco más torpe, con lo cual aceptó la ayuda de Tsukasa para agarrarse de él para caminar. Le sorprendía lo amable que era ese hombre con ella, pese a que su apariencia era muy fuerte e intimidante. Todos eran confiables, pero le pareció que cuando Tsukasa la miraba, veía “más allá de ella”, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era algo instintivo.</p><p>- Tsukasa, gracias por tu ayuda… Debes pensar que es muy raro viajar con una sirena convertida temporalmente en humana. Y aun así tú, Senku y los demás me tratan normalmente.</p><p>- Honestamente… que seas una sirena me trajo recuerdos, hum.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdos? –Preguntó sorprendida– ¿Acaso conociste a alguna otra antes?</p><p>- No, al menos no en la vida real –sonrió, pero continuó explicando ante la cara de confusión de la chica– Mi hermana menor, Mirai, adora a las sirenas. Además de ser un mito, hay una historia infantil que trata de una sirenita, y mi hermana cuando era pequeña, no paraba de decir que quería convertirse en una algún día.</p><p>- Oh, ya veo –Le dio ternura lo que le había dicho el castaño.</p><p>- Y hace unos años, estuvo al borde de la muerte… tuvo que enfrentarse a una operación médica muy complicada. Como amuleto de la suerte, yo le hice un collar de conchas marinas, y le dije que guardara el secreto, pero que una sirena me la había dado para ella, y con eso aseguraría que iba a salir bien de la operación. Y que tal vez un día podría conocerla, si era fuerte y superaba ese difícil momento –Los ojos café de Tsukasa brillaron con lágrimas de emoción contenidas– Lamentablemente nunca pude cumplir esa última parte, no fui un buen hermano, siendo que ella dio todo por salir adelante.</p><p>- Bueno… si todo sale bien, cuando consiga la medicina y me vuelva a transformar… podrías presentármela, y entonces de verdad conocería una sirena, ¿qué te parece?</p><p>- Sí, eso sería perfecto, la haría muy feliz. Gracias, Kohaku.</p><p>Tsukasa le dedicó una mirada fraternal llena de agradecimiento, y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a caminar.</p><p>Kohaku estaba maravillada con el mundo humano, los edificios, la comida, la ropa, todo era nuevo e increíble para ella. Había pedido acompañar a Senku en la búsqueda de los ingredientes, le empezaba a interesar mucho lo que él llamaba ciencia, así que Tsukasa, Chrome, el peliverde y ella fueron juntos a comprarlos. Llamaba un poco la atención de algunas personas que la rubia caminaba con dificultad, y que fuera con ese grupo de jóvenes que la mayoría conocía, pero asumieron que era una paciente de Senku.</p><p>Pero un hombre no se quedó con la conclusión tan sencilla al verlos, porque con su experiencia e instinto, sospechaba que había algo más detrás de eso, y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos para seguirlos a una distancia prudente, disimulando al pararse en puestos de venta. Le había llamado la atención en principio la dificultad de caminar de la joven, y no pasó desapercibida la apariencia extranjera y bellísima que tenía… como si no fuera de ese mundo. No le interesaba particularmente ese detalle, sino la impresión que causó en él la presencia de la chica, y cuando pasó a su lado al cruzar sus caminos antes de decidir seguirla, pudo sentir un sutil aroma, que no pudo pasar por alto, porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Y ese hombre en lo que más confiaba, era en sus instintos. Eso era lo que lo había convertido en uno de los mejores cazarrecompensas del mundo, además de su letal habilidad y precisión. Eso, y contar con un compañero tan brillante como él, aunque le dejaba la parte de la logística y la información.</p><p>Lo que también tenía ese hombre alto y sigiloso, era una excelente vista, y mientras observaba minuciosamente al grupo de jóvenes que caminaba delante de él, sus ojos captaron un sutil y mínimo brillo en la parte trasera de una de las piernas de la joven. Cuando el grupo finalmente se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, antes de entrar a una droguería, el hombre pasó al lado de ellos, y fingió que se le caía un objeto, agachándose para recuperarlo. Y con una velocidad y precisión casi quirúrgica, cortó con una filosa navaja algo que sobresalía de la pantorrilla de su objetivo, sin que ni siquiera ella se percatara de eso, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, junto con su arma.</p><p>Tsukasa sí notó entonces su presencia tan cercana, pero a pesar de que lo miró de reojo, no notó nada extraño, más allá de que era un hombre claramente extranjero. Pero como lo vio enderezarse y seguir su camino apenas levantó algo del suelo, y su energía no se percibía como amenazante, el castaño decidió ignorarlo, y entraron al negocio.</p><p>El hombre luego se detuvo, y observó lo que había cortado. Dándose cuenta de lo que podía ser, aunque sorprendido porque pensaba que era sólo un mito, soltó un silbido de aprobación. Sonrió para sí mismo, en una expresión confiada tan bella como estremecedora, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.</p><p>- Vamos a cazar al pez de la fortuna. Nada mal, naaada mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unas horas después, el equipo de Senku se volvió a encontrar en el punto de reunión del puerto, y cada uno tenía las manos llenas de comida, materiales, insumos medicinales y bolsas de dinero gracias a las ventas de objetos y medicinas.</p><p>- Senku, ¿consiguieron todo para hacer la medicina de Kohaku? –preguntó Ryusui, mirando a su amigo.</p><p>- Sí, lo hicimos. Se complicó en conseguir dos, pero tuvimos que recurrir al mercado negro del pueblo, por sugerencia del boticario. De no ser por eso hubiéramos tenido que mandarte a bucear al fondo del mar por materiales.</p><p>- ¡Jaja! Ningún problema, un marinero y pirata como yo con gusto va personalmente a buscar los tesoros del mar profundo.</p><p>- Sí, pero el problema hubiera sido que no teníamos el equipo para eso, además de que el tiempo no sobraba ni un milímetro.</p><p>- Pero ya está resuelto, Senku, es una victoria.</p><p>- ¿Victoria? Todavía no empezó lo verdaderamente difícil, que es hacer una medicina sin precedentes, para un ser mitológico y que escapa en diez billones por ciento a la lógica.</p><p>- ¡Yo te ayudaré, Senku! –Dijo Kohaku con confianza, aunque tenía sentimientos contradictorios con que la llamen un “ser mitológico que escapa a la lógica”, pero había aprendido que Senku era así de racional y directo ya.</p><p>- Sí, cuento con tu ayuda, Kohaku. La necesitaré para que me guíes, y para hacer pruebas.</p><p>- ¿Partimos hacia el mar en cuanto terminemos? –Preguntó Ryusui.</p><p>- No, hoy nos quedaremos aquí, y seguramente mañana también.</p><p>- ¿Y eso por qué, Senku? –Chrome lo interrogó, confundido.</p><p>- Porque tengo que hacer una visita extra, a la única persona que conoce y que se deja llevar por historias legendarias, y que podría darme alguna idea poco lógica para esa otra medicina mucho más compleja de hacer, la cura definitiva para la hermana de Kohaku.</p><p>- ¿Hay alguien así? –Preguntó Kohaku esperanzada.</p><p>- Sí, pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por ti, sin más tiempo que perder. No podemos permitir que vuelvas a tu forma real e irreversible. Te di mi palabra, pienso cumplirla.</p><p>- Senku… gracias –Los ojos de Kohaku brillaron, no se había equivocado al confiar en él– Daré todo de mí para ayudarte, ¡vamos!</p><p>Sin demorar un segundo más, entraron al barco, acompañados de Tsukasa que ayudaba a Kohaku a caminar, y a Chrome que era el colega científico de Senku. Los demás volvieron a dispersarse por el pueblo luego de dejar las compras en el barco, buscando más provisiones y descansando un poco de pasar tantos días en el mar, necesitaban pisar terreno firme y verde, comer carne roja, y enterarse de las novedades que pudieran ofrecerles nuevos trabajos u oportunidades.</p><p>Senku preparó la mesa de su laboratorio, disponiendo de todos los frascos y los ingredientes. Tenía muchos pasos por delante, aunque por suerte contaba con ayuda para moler los materiales, así como preparar las infusiones y combinaciones químicas. El trabajo en equipo era fundamental, y sus amigos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a ayudarlo con sus experimentos y medicinas, que el peliverde podía confiarles varios pasos a ellos sin tener que detenerse a revisar si lo habían hecho bien. El científico tuvo que racionar los exclusivos ingredientes para preparar cuatro dosis diferentes, al fin y al cabo, eso sería prueba y error. En medio de las preparaciones, Chrome dijo en voz alta una duda que no podía resolver.</p><p>- Oigan… ¿y cómo sabremos si la medicina funcionó? Podría ser demasiado tarde si esperamos que pasen las horas para verificar que haya surtido efecto.</p><p>- Sí, y tampoco hay certeza de que haga efecto instantáneo, las medicinas no son mágicas –dijo Senku con el ceño fruncido– Pero lo que sí es evidente es que, con cada hora que pasa, Kohaku vuelve a ser más torpe con el uso de sus piernas humanas. Por lo que, si logramos hacer la medicina que indique una mejoría en ese aspecto, por más que sea leve, diez billones por ciento seguro que será nuestra victoria.</p><p>- Hummm, puede ser también, pero yo pensé que primero nos daríamos cuenta cuando se le cayeran las escamas que le están creciendo –acotó Tsukasa pensativo</p><p>- ¿Las escamas, dices? –Chrome le preguntó sorprendido.</p><p>- Sí, miren las piernas de Kohaku. Lo noté hace un rato ya.</p><p>Tsukasa le pidió permiso a la joven sirena, y la cargó con mucha facilidad en sus brazos, para así mostrarles la evidencia a sus amigos. Efectivamente, unas pequeñas y brillantes escamas tornasoladas empezaban a crecer de sus piernas, y los científicos lucieron sorprendidos, incluso ella misma.</p><p>- ¡Diez billones de puntos para ti, Tsukasa! No me extraña con tus absurdos reflejos e instintos, que te hayas percatado de algo así.</p><p>- En realidad lo hice de casualidad, porque a un hombre se le cayó algo cerca, y alcancé a ver ese brillo que antes no estaba en las piernas de Kohaku. Horas después, noté cómo empezaban a crecer más.</p><p>- Como sea, es una gran observación que servirá de mucha utilidad. Ahora, menos charla y más acción, que tenemos las horas contadas.</p><p>El equipo continuó trabajando, y a todos les sorprendió lo ágil y fuerte que era Kohaku para ayudarlos a preparar los ingredientes. No se podía mover con comodidad, así que la habían dejado sentada, pero una vez más demostró que desde la mitad de su cuerpo para arriba, estaba dotada de una gran destreza. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Senku, logró acelerar el proceso a la mitad de tiempo ella sola, era pura motivación.</p><p>- Sí que quieres tener esas piernas humanas, sirena –acotó el peliverde con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- ¡Ja! Por supuesto, sin esto no podré ayudarlos a buscar la medicina para mi hermana. Y sé que no puedo hacer mucho en unos pocos días, pero les prometo que me haré más fuerte, así no seré una carga y no tengo que depender de ustedes.</p><p>- Otros diez billones de puntos para ti, con esa actitud. En ese caso hay puedes pedirles para que te ayuden a entrenar a Nikki, Kirisame, Tsukasa..., y hay varios más, no dudarán en darte una mano.</p><p>- Lo haré, no pienso quedarme atrás, no cuando todos se están esforzando tanto para ayudarme.</p><p>A media tarde, Senku había terminado una de las medicinas, y se la dio a Kohaku. Varios de los otros tripulantes del barco habían vuelto ya, y luego de esperar media hora para comprobar s había surtido efecto, la rodearon con expectativa. No sabían qué esperar, pero para ese entonces ya varios estaban al tanto de la crecida de escamas de la sirena, y todos los pares de ojos se concentraban en sus piernas. El peliverde se arrodilló y le tomó una de ellas en su mano, examinándola de cerca.</p><p>- ¿Sientes algo distinto?</p><p>- No… no realmente.</p><p>- Nadie dijo que iba a salir bien al primer intento. Pero también puede ser que mejores, y las escamas que ya crecieron queden ahí, como si fueran pelos. Hagamos la prueba de caminar ahora, si eso tampoco mejora, tendremos que descartar esta dosis.</p><p>Kohaku asintió, y se puso de pie. Dio un par de pasos con seguridad, trayendo esperanza de que había funcionado, pero luego de unos pocos pasos más sus piernas cedieron y se tropezó. Senku, que la seguía de cerca, la sostuvo por la cintura, evitando que cayera al piso.</p><p>- Perdona –le dijo la rubia, apoyándose en él, y tratando de controlarse por la repentina cercanía.</p><p>- No te preocupes –la ayudó a sentarse en la silla nuevamente– La ciencia es prueba y error, paso a paso, miles de intentos. Ahora no tenemos los recursos de tiempo o de materiales para tantas pruebas, así que tendremos que maximizar la efectividad. Tenemos los ingredientes correctos, es cuestión de cambiar las proporciones. Ya había adelantado una segunda variante, completamente opuesta. ¿Te sientes bien como para probarla ahora?</p><p>- ¡Sí!</p><p>Senku fue a buscarla, y le alcanzó el polvo medicinal. Nuevamente la ansiedad se apoderó del lugar, pero recordaron que tenían que esperar a que hiciera efecto. Cuando varios se habían dado vuelta para ocuparse en otras cosas, oyeron una tos seca muy fuerte, proveniente de la joven sirena. La miraron con cautela, y la preocupación los embargó a todos cuando vieron que ella no paraba de toser, cada vez más fuerte, y jadeando con los ojos muy abiertos porque no podía siquiera respirar para ingresar aire, esa tos no se lo permitía. Senku se quedó paralizado unos segundos, hasta que pensó en algo lógico para aliviarla, o se ahogaría.</p><p>- ¡Chrome, trae agua! –Ordenó– Kohaku, trata de reprimir la tos y respirar hondo, una vez al menos, deja entrar el aire.</p><p>El castaño salió disparado, y a los pocos segundos volvió con una botella llena de agua. Senku inclinó la botella, apoyándola en la boca de Kohaku y dejó que le entrara el líquido, aunque ella no paraba de toser y escupía parte del agua, su cara ya estaba muy roja y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos alarmados. Pero un momento después, pareció calmarse un poco de su ataque de tos, y sólo quedó jadeando fuertemente, para recuperar el aire.</p><p>- Mierda, eso estuvo cerca –Gruñó Senku preocupado– Lo siento, Kohaku, no esperaba que sea tan fuerte y que te hiciera mal.</p><p>- Está bien –contestó ella temblando, tratando de sonreír– No fue adrede.</p><p>- Descartado completamente, es como si te hubiera provocado una reacción alérgica. En tu caso no son bacterias que causan una enfermedad, por lo que no deberías tener ese tipo de respuesta violenta. A decir verdad, no tenemos idea de cómo funciona en tu cuerpo, pero si dijiste que la preparación de tu padre fue con ingredientes como estos en su mayoría, y no te hizo mal, debemos desechar efectos adversos.</p><p>- Sí, al menos si descartamos su “ingrediente secreto” que hizo que me desmaye y pierda la memoria.</p><p>- O sea que la primera prueba no hizo nada, y la segunda casi te mata… en el medio de ambas está la respuesta, lo sé.</p><p>- Senku –Chrome le llamó la atención, mirando la botella de agua– ¿No nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante?</p><p>- ¿En qué estás pensando, Chrome? Tenemos todo lo que Kohaku dijo que llevaba, estoy seguro de que no falta nada de eso.</p><p>- No, más bien… entiendo que está en su forma humana, pero ella es una sirena. Y las sirenas viven en el agua. No tiene branquias como otros peces, pero su cuerpo está acostumbrado al agua de mar, que tiene un porcentaje de sales, formados por otros elementos químicos, ¿no?</p><p>- Así es, las sales disueltas en el agua de océano son cloruro de sodio y de magnesio, sulfato de magnesio y de calcio, sulfato de potasio, carbonato de calcio y bromuro de magnesio. También está compuesta de sales nutritivas o fosfatos, sustancias orgánicas disueltas, y gases disueltos como oxígeno, nitrógeno y dióxido de carbono.</p><p>- Sí, bueno –dijo Chrome un poco perdido de tanta información, él era un aprendiz científico, pero tardaba más en procesar todo eso– mi punto es que, si una sirena está acostumbrada al agua marina, y allí fue donde le prepararon esa medicina… que no sabemos qué aspecto o textura tenía, pero claramente no era en polvo… ¿por qué no la diluimos en agua de mar?</p><p>Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la obvia pero muy acertada observación del castaño. Kohaku no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Senku, pero sí encontró sentido en las simples y claras palabras del otro científico-médico.</p><p>- Chrome… –dijo Senku pasmado– tienes toda la razón. No puedo creer cómo se me escapó algo tan elemental, es una vergüenza para cualquier científico. Estaba haciendo una medicina para humanos, olvidando que ella no es enteramente uno. Diez billones por ciento seguro que eso marcará la diferencia. Tenemos dos intentos más.</p><p>- Ya estoy bien, puedes darme esa medicina –afirmó Kohaku con confianza.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura? No hay problema si…</p><p>- Lo estoy, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Soy fuerte, puedo aguantarlo. No entiendo nada de tus palabras difíciles, pero puedo decirte que, por el gusto de esta última medicina, estaba mejor encaminada que la anterior, según lo que alcanzo a recordar de la que me hizo mi padre. Creo que puedo ayudarte a corregirla, aunque sea de forma instintiva.</p><p>- Sí, todo ayudará. Ojalá baste con diluir los procesos que ya tenemos hechos, o no nos dará el tiempo hoy de volver a procesarlos todos.</p><p>Una hora entera más pasó, hasta que tuvieron lista la siguiente prueba. Esa vez la cocinaron en agua de mar, y cuando se enfrió, notaron que se había puesto levemente viscosa. No envidiaban a Kohaku por tener que tragar eso, pero ella no la miraba ni con una pizca de asco, o por lo menos lo disimulaba.</p><p>- ¿Lista?</p><p>- Sí, confío en ustedes.</p><p>Esa vez le dieron un pocillo de vidrio, en el que Senku calculó la dosis medicinal. La rubia lo miró, y se lo tragó de una vez, segura. Por la preocupación de su ataque anterior, los tripulantes se habían reunido una vez más alrededor de ella, pero en sus ojos estaba la certeza y la confianza en el joven líder científico y médico. Por suerte durante los próximos minutos, nada malo sucedió, y Kohaku frunció el ceño.</p><p>- ¿Qué sientes? –Le preguntó Senku serio.</p><p>- Tuve una sensación rara, como si algo hubiera pulsado en mí, pero fue sólo una vez, y luego sentí mi propia sangre “recorrerme”, digamos.</p><p>- ¿Tan rápido? Aunque podría tener sentido si tienes alguna diferencia biológica interna que absorba con mayor velocidad lo que entra a tu cuerpo.</p><p>- Se le han caído –intervino Homura, con su voz serena, señalando al piso cerca de la rubia.</p><p>Todos los ojos se dirigieron a donde apuntaba el dedo de Homura, que sabían que tenía una excelente visión, aunque sin saber bien a qué se refería. Senku se agachó para tomar una muestra de eso que se había caído, e instantáneamente una gran sonrisa confiada creció en su rostro. Sí, las escamas se habían soltado de las piernas de Kohaku, y brillaban en el piso de madera.</p><p>- Ponte de pie, Kohaku. Comprobemos si también se detiene la degeneración del control de tus piernas para caminar.</p><p>La rubia asintió, y accedió al pedido. Tal como antes, dio unos pasos seguros, que retuvieron la respiración de todos de pura expectativa, y para alivio de todos, pudo seguir caminando. Tsukasa la seguía de cerca para atajarla si tropezaba, mientras que Senku la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una fina sonrisa.</p><p>- ¡Puedo caminar como ayer cuando me acostumbré a usar las piernas! –Kohaku dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante– Ya no siento tanta debilidad y rigidez, puedo hacerlo, puedo caminar sola.</p><p>- Buenas noticias, sí. Obtuvimos la victoria en hacer una medicina sin precedentes para mantener la forma humana de una sirena, nada mal.</p><p>- ¡Qué malote! –exclamó Chrome emocionado.</p><p>Una ronda de aplausos y festejos a gritos se oyó entre los tripulantes, felices con el éxito. Kohaku, radiante, se acercó con seguros pero lentos pasos a Senku, y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.</p><p>- ¡Gracias, Senku! Sabía que podía confiar en ti, siempre lo supe. Ahora sí podré cumplir mi palabra de hacerme más fuerte para ayudarlos.</p><p>- De nada, pero todavía tenemos que ser cautos. No sé cuánto tiempo hace efecto esta medicina, si el de tu padre duró apenas un par de días. Es posible que tengas que tomarla una o dos veces por día, o al menos tenemos que estar preparados para esa posibilidad. Así que voy a hacer más con lo que tengo.</p><p>- ¿Senku, necesitas que compremos más de los ingredientes? –Intervino Ryusui– No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar conseguir la cura para la hermana de Kohaku.</p><p>- No vendría mal. Voy a darte por escrito las indicaciones, entre el boticario y el mercado negro, podemos abastecernos de esos ingredientes exclusivos al menos como para tener dos o tres semanas más.</p><p>- Cuenta conmigo, no hay mercader que no me conozca, y más cuando yo he sido el proveedor de muchos de esos materiales.</p><p>- ¿En tu pasado de dudosa moralidad, Ryusui-chan? –Preguntó Gen con malicia.</p><p>- Yo no lo pondría así, pero ciertamente hay reliquias marinas que les llegaron a través de mis manos, aunque siempre de buena fe, no lastimé a nadie en el proceso de obtenerlas.</p><p>- Bueno, basta de tanta charla, a trabajar, antes de que se ponga el sol tenemos que estar todos de vuelta aquí –los interrumpió Senku, y los dos hombres se sonrieron en complicidad.</p><p>- Si te parece, Ryusui-chan, continuemos esta conversación mientras vamos por esos materiales, te acompaño.</p><p>- Claro, será un placer.</p><p>- No se tarden… cuando ustedes planean algo juntos, son de temer.</p><p>- Senku-chan, qué malpensado eres –dijo Gen con una voz inocente, si no fuera porque su sonrisa era positivamente diabólica.</p><p>- Ya, como sea, váyanse de una vez.</p><p>- Sí, mi capitán –Ryusui se tocó el sombrero con picardía e hizo una burlona reverencia, y se fueron del barco con el mentalista.</p><p>El resto del día se lo dividieron entre todos en hacer las preparaciones para el próximo viaje, y Nikki y Kirisame se turnaron para ayudar a Kohaku a hacer ejercicios para fortalecer el control y elasticidad de sus piernas. La joven sirena iba muy en serio, y entrenó con ellas hasta el cansancio, tanto que Senku tuvo que darle una pomada y un brebaje medicinal para relajar sus agotados músculos, quejándose de que, si hacía demasiado, iba a acalambrarse y que al día siguiente tendrían que llevarla a cuestas, aunque ya pudiera usar bien sus piernas. Detrás de esas duras palabras, Kohaku sonrió con ternura, porque leyó entre líneas que el científico estaba cuidándola y no quería que se sobre-exija, aunque lo demostrara de una forma mucho más irritable.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a dividirse en dos grupos, para hacer la visita a la persona que Senku creía firmemente que podría orientarlos a encontrar la cura para Ruri. Kohaku, Chrome, Tsukasa, Gen y Ryusui fueron los acompañantes de Senku, y prefirieron que los demás cuiden el barco y siguieran con las preparaciones necesarias, ya que para ese pequeño viaje no necesitaban de mucho músculo, con el castaño de pelo largo bastaba. La casa a la que se dirigían estaba en un punto alejado del puerto, lindando con un área boscosa, casi en la punta de una pequeña montaña.</p><p>Kohaku nunca había visto paisajes como ese, todavía le faltaba mucho por conocer de la geografía terrestre, y durante todo el trayecto sus compañeros la consintieron contándole anécdotas y describiéndole paisajes, saciando su curiosidad. Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña, Tsukasa cargó a la rubia en su espalda, alegando que esa subida podría cansarla demasiado, y aunque ella protestó, se calló cuando fue Senku el que le dijo que coincidía con el pelilargo, que luego podría ejercitar todo lo que quisiera para compensar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el científico golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero luego entró directamente a la casa, usando una llave que tenía en su bolsillo. Aunque apenas dieron unos pocos pasos dentro, cuando escucharon una voz llena de júbilo.</p><p>- ¡SENKUUUUUU! ¿Al fin te apiadaste y viniste a visitar a tu buen padre?</p><p>Un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo blanquecino y los ojos brillantes y emocionados a la par de una enorme y brillante sonrisa, los recibió con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>- Corta el rollo, viejo –respondió Senku, cortante– Necesito información.</p><p>- Un témpano de hielo hubiera sido más cálido que tú –protestó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño, indignado.</p><p>Kohaku se quedó sorprendida de la rudeza y la frialdad de Senku con su padre, aunque cuando los miró a los ojos a ambos vio que tenían una pequeña sonrisa, y la mirada de Senku no era tan fría como lo habían sido sus palabras. Era evidente que el fingido trato indiferente era una característica del joven, y se preguntó si alguna vez bajaría la guardia.</p><p>El peliblanco los invitó a pasar, y se dirigieron a una habitación grande que tenía varias cómodas y mullidas sillas, y una biblioteca llena de libros y pergaminos enrollados prolijamente. También había una estantería con objetos de diversos tamaños, todos muy llamativos y distintivos. Pese a toda la curiosidad y novedad que sintió Kohaku al estar dentro de un hogar humano por primera vez, pudo decir que ese lugar era ciertamente acogedor y cálido, transmitía las mismas buenas vibraciones que el hombre que la habitaba, quien volvió a hablar cuando terminaron de acomodarse.</p><p>- Parece que vienes con una situación interesante entre manos, ya que me estás visitando con tus amigos. Y... ¿quién es la señorita? –su tono de voz fue casual, pero sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y un tono juguetón.</p><p>- Una sirena en forma humana. Viejo, te presento a Kohaku. Kohaku, él es Byakuya Ishigami.</p><p>Esta vez, solamente Kohaku quedó boquiabierta por lo sincero y directo que había sido Senku con su mayor secreto, ya que alcanzó a ver que los jóvenes sonreían divertidos pero despreocupados. El peliverde también notó su expresión, y soltó una breve risa.</p><p>- Es mi padre, ¿qué esperabas? Si confiaste en nosotros, puedes confiar también en este viejo charlatán.</p><p>- Sí, es cierto –sonrió más relajada.</p><p>- ¿“Viejo charlatán”? –Byakuya dijo con voz herida– A veces me pregunto qué hice mal al criarte, para que te refieras a mí de esa forma. Pero volviendo al tema… hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan increíble.</p><p>- Hmm, ¿no le parece extraño oír algo así de repente? ¿Lo creyó sin dudar? –Preguntó Kohaku sorprendida.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es mi hijo quien lo dijo, jamás dudaría de él… y en especial de un chico como él –los ojos cafés del sonriente hombre brillaban de amor y orgullo.</p><p>- Claro, perdón, no quise decirlo de mala forma. Es que me resulta sorprendente, con todo lo que mi familia me advirtió de los humanos, que confíen y que sean tan amables conmigo, al aceptar ayudarme con algo que otros considerarían imposible.</p><p>- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería eso? Me imagino que es el motivo por el cual vinieron a visitarme.</p><p>- Así es, viejo. Si hay alguien que puede tener información al respecto, eres tú. La situación es la siguiente, Kohaku es una sirena que se convirtió temporalmente en humana, para buscar ayuda en conseguir una cura para su hermana, Ruri, gravemente enferma. Tiene los síntomas graves y avanzados del “terciopelo” en los peces, y tiene sentido el diagnóstico ya que es una sirena completa. El problema es que vive en algún lugar secreto del fondo del mar, y no tenemos idea de cómo hacer una medicina que sea efectiva de forma definitiva, ya que parece que Ruri es una sirena bastante enfermiza… e importante para ellos, más allá de la familia. Tiene que ser un tipo de cura definitiva, y prácticamente milagrosa.</p><p>- Ya veo… y Kohaku-chan, ¿han probado otras curas antes?</p><p>- Sí, mi padre consiguió muchas medicinas de todos los rincones marinos, y sólo funcionaban temporalmente, pero cada vez que se vuelve a enfermar, es más y más grave. Decidí recurrir a Senku porque no hallamos más alternativas, y temo por la vida de mi hermana mayor.</p><p>Byakuya se quedó pensativo, rascándose la corta barba con una mano, mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados hacia un costado. Y de pronto, miró a su hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.</p><p>- Bueno, como haber…. Hay una posibilidad. No te va a gustar mucho la idea, Senku, porque no es algo que tú, ni yo, ni nadie actualmente pueda hacer.</p><p>- ¿Ah? ¿Y entonces cómo es que existe?</p><p>- Me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta, hijo, considerando que tienes una sirena misteriosamente convertida en humana a tu lado.</p><p>- Buen punto, viejo. Reformulo la pregunta entonces. ¿Cómo la consigo?</p><p>- Ese es el problema… así como hablamos de algo tan ilógico y mítico como las sirenas, lo que recordé tampoco está dentro de los confines de la lógica dura, aunque ciertamente tiene un origen científico. La cuestión es que ni siquiera con la ciencia actual se podría explicar cómo funciona.</p><p>- Oooh, ahora llamaste mi atención, en especial con lo del origen científico.</p><p>- Lo imaginaba, diez billones por ciento seguro que a ti te emocionan esas cosas, Senku –los ojos del peliblanco brillaban– Bien, se trata de un aparato misterioso y único, llamado “Medusa” en la tierra… y “Panacea” en el mar.</p><p>- ¿Cómo las diosas mitológicas griegas?</p><p>- Sí, así es. Es un instrumento… presumiblemente de fabricación humana, que tiene en sí mismo el poder de la vida y de la eternidad. Pero por eternidad no me refiero a un poder como la alquímica piedra filosofal, sino más bien a un estado que es en sí mismo la vida y la muerte, aunque a cuál se inclina depende más bien de la persona afectada y su voluntad de vivir. La cuestión es que, en el mar, tal como su nombre lo indica, se dice que cura cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Mientras que, en la tierra, convierte en piedra a todo aquel que entre en su campo de acción.</p><p>- Muy interesante, pero su función en el agua es lo que necesitamos. ¿Y cómo sabes de eso? ¿Libros o anécdotas que te llegaron de viajes ajenos?</p><p>- Ninguna de las dos –sonrió Byakuya con confianza– Conocí a alguien muy especial hace muchos años. Parece que el contacto con sirenas corre con el destino de los que llevan el apellido “Ishigami”.</p><p>- ¿Qué… qué dices? –Preguntó Senku, muy sorprendido.</p><p>- Como lo oyes. Nunca volví a ver otra sirena, excepto hoy, por lo que no sé si todas lucen parecidas… pero ciertamente el parecido es notable. No creo que tengan tiempo para escuchar esta larga anécdota, pero, en resumen, era una sirena adulta bellísima, muy parecida a Kohaku-chan. Y su tragedia fue que perdió su voz y no podía cantar. Lo que más amaba esa sirena en su vida, desde que tenía memoria, era cantar. Yo era un viajero entusiasta, en busca de experiencias memorables… y vaya si las encontré. Cuando me encontré con ella, estaba en su forma de sirena, con lo cual pensé que estaba soñando, y pues quise continuar en aquel sueño. En base a preguntas, logré adivinar lo que le pasaba, y prometí ayudarla, por supuesto. Ella sabía la existencia de este aparato legendario, vaya a saber desde cuándo existía, y me lo dibujó en la arena. Me hice con un pequeño barco, y viajamos juntos hacia una isla a la que ella me guió… y aunque no fue fácil, tiempo después, lo encontramos. La sirena se lanzó al mar, y lo único que alcancé a ver fue una luz colorida y brillante dentro del agua… y cuando salió, ella había recuperado su voz –los ojos de Byakuya brillaron cálidos– Y qué voz… te transportaba al cielo mismo su pureza y amor. Le pregunté su nombre, y me dijo que se llamaba Lillian. Pero me dijo que tenía que volver al mar, aunque nunca me olvidaría, y cada vez que cantara, lo haría pensando en mí.</p><p>Byakuya hizo una breve pausa, en la que respiró hondo, y Senku se sorprendió de verle los ojos aguados.</p><p>- Le pedí que se quede conmigo, insistí en aquello, tratando de convencerla de las formas que había para que podamos seguir juntos. Hasta que me di cuenta… que estaba siendo egoísta. Pretendía arrastrarla conmigo, forzarla a adaptarse a mi vida y abandonar la suya, ya que yo como humano, no podía vivir en el mar. Pretendía obligarla a vivir en las sombras, a esconderse de los otros humanos que no lo entenderían o que intentarían lucrar con ella, solo para volverse ricos y poderosos. Y entonces, lo entendí, y la dejé ir. Ella me agradeció entre lágrimas, compartiendo el dolor de la despedida, y fueron las lágrimas más brillantes que vi en mi vida, parecían piedras preciosas. Me devolvió el artefacto, la panacea, y le prometí que lo devolvería a su lugar, para que algún día pudiera salvar a otra sirena que lo necesitara. Y vaya que acerté, porque hoy se volvió verdad al menos eso.</p><p>Un profundo silencio inundó la sala, los jóvenes sintiendo la melancolía en el aire, flotando luego de aquella anécdota desoladora. Pero Senku se percató de algo, y frunció el ceño.</p><p>- Viejo… ¿por qué dices que “al menos eso” se volvió verdad?</p><p>- Te lo dije, no sé si fue un sueño o no –Byakuya sonrió con culpabilidad.</p><p>Senku no se atrevía a cuestionarlo, porque se sintió conmovido con la historia de su padre, pero en el fondo se sintió irritado de que no hubiera servido para nada. Muy emotiva historia, sí, pero si todo era un sueño ilógico de su padre…</p><p>- No lo fue –Murmuró Kohaku, y todos los ojos se posaron en ella– No estuve ahí, pero no fue un sueño. Yo era chica, pero… escuché más de una vez una anécdota similar a esa, y fue precisamente esa historia la que siempre me dio la esperanza de que los humanos no eran todos malos y codiciosos, y eso fue lo que me impulsó a buscar y confiar en Senku, desde que lo conocí, mucho antes de estos días. No alcancé a conocer a aquella sirena… pero creo que es verdad. Senku –lo miró– vayamos a esa isla. Estoy segura que la respuesta que buscamos estará allí.</p><p>El científico posó sus profundos ojos rojos en los aguamarina de ella durante varios segundos, serio, y finalmente asintió.</p><p>- De acuerdo, intentémoslo. De todas formas, no tenemos otra opción, ni otra pista. ¿Puedes hacerlo, viejo?</p><p>- Puedo hacerles un mapa para indicarles dónde está la isla. Son entre tres y cuatro días de viaje desde aquí, dependiendo de la embarcación en la que vayan. Sólo… procuren que no caiga en malas manos. Y espero que logre curar definitivamente a tu hermana, Kohaku-chan.</p><p>- Sí, yo también. Gracias, señor Byakuya.</p><p>Luego de esa conversación, el padre de Senku tomó un rollo de papel vacío, y luego un pergamino enrollado de la biblioteca que parecía ser un mapa, por lo que copió dicha información en la hoja limpia. Cuando terminó, se lo dio a su hijo, apoyándolo contra su pecho.</p><p>- Cuídalo con tu vida, Senku. Y salven aquella otra vida. Luego me cuentas tú la anécdota, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>- Claro –asintió con firmeza.</p><p>Como no tenían tiempo que perder, los jóvenes se despidieron de Byakuya, y Kohaku le agradeció especialmente. El peliblanco le agradeció de vuelta… diciendo que pudo volver a ver en sus ojos a Lillian, al menos una vez más, y luego él mismo los apuró para que se fueran, todo sonriente y entusiasmado, deseándoles suerte. Cuando quedó solo en su casa, volvió a la sala en la que estaban antes, y sacó una fina cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, escondida debajo de su camisa, y que tenía por dije una preciosa y alargada piedra aguamarina. La encerró delicadamente en su mano, apoyando sus labios allí largamente, y su sonrisa se borró mientras que finalmente dejaba recorrer silenciosamente su rostro unas lágrimas mucho más saladas, como agua de mar.</p><p>Hacia el mediodía, el grupo ya había vuelto al barco, y Ryusui mostró el mapa con orgullo.</p><p>- ¡Damas y señores, tenemos un nuevo destino! ¡La isla del tesoro!</p><p>- ¿La isla del tesoro? –Senku alzó una ceja mientras los demás sonreían– Bien podría ser la isla de los sueños, no sabemos siquiera si existe.</p><p>- ¡Ooooh, eso lo hace todavía más interesante, Senku! –Exclamó Taiju, entusiasmado.</p><p>- Sí, si no perdemos el tiempo con que sea una fantasía, en lo cual perderíamos unos tres días enteros solamente en el viaje. Byakuya nos contó de un objeto diez billones por ciento misterioso que sería la mágica solución que buscamos. El problema es que el payaso no sabe con certeza si eso que vivió, fue un sueño o realidad.</p><p>- Ya te dije que fue real, no me cabe duda –le reprochó Kohaku– Si hasta me resultó familiar a mí la historia.</p><p>- No sé lo sabes, pero para nosotros es más que habitual escuchar sobre sirenas que cantan, y el cuento rosa de que se enamoran mutuamente con un humano, y luchan por su amor. ¿Acaso las de tu especie tienen debilidad por los humanos? –se burló.</p><p>- No… no lo sé, yo soy la primera en mucho tiempo que sale del mar –le respondió ofendida, e identificada porque ella secretamente albergaba mínimamente sentimientos de profunda admiración por quién había emitido la burla.</p><p>- De todas formas, no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. No estoy diciendo que no vamos a ir, es nuestra mejor apuesta y quizás encontraremos otras pistas científicas en el camino, es cuestión de pensar. Así que Ryusui, vamos, pon el mapa en la mesa y acordemos la ruta marítima.</p><p>El pirata desplegó el mapa, y todos se amontonaron a mirarlo. Lo que no se esperaban era que al menos un par de miembros jadearan de sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede, Mozu? –Preguntó Senku– ¿Te suena conocida la ubicación de esa isla?</p><p>- Sí, esa ubicación, y la distancia hacia aquí, por lo que dijiste de que tomaría ese tiempo de viaje. Esa es la isla de la que venimos Kirisame y yo.</p><p>- Así es –confirmó la mujer.</p><p>- Teníamos una buena posición allí, yo estuve a punto de pelearle el puesto al cabecilla… hasta que descubrimos que el viejo era un fraude.</p><p>- Decidí abandonar la isla a cambio de mantener de mi honor como guerrera, ya que no quería seguir sirviendo a alguien así. Mozu me siguió para convencerme de que hiciéramos un golpe de cambio de poder, y ahí fue cuando los conocimos a ustedes.</p><p>- La idea era utilizarlos para tener más poder, ya que tenían objetos y armas muy interesantes para los isleños… pero terminó siendo más interesante viajar con ustedes, y personalmente mejorar a un nivel divino mis ya excelsas habilidades de lucha, junto a Hyoga.</p><p>- La humildad, ante todo –Murmuró Kirisame irónicamente, mirándolo con desagrado.</p><p>- ¿Escucharon alguna vez hablar de la “medusa” o la “panacea”? –los vio negar a ambos con la cabeza– Miren este dibujo.</p><p>Senku les mostró otra hoja más pequeña, que tenía un dibujo no muy elaborado, pero que definía muy bien la forma del objeto, que parecía un triple anillo entrelazado y rígido. Miró a sus compañeros, pero ninguno dio señales de reconocerlo, aunque Mozu y Kirisame se le quedaron viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, sin afirmar ni negar nada.</p><p>- ¿Qué tiene de especial este objeto? ¿Cómo saben podría ser la cura? –Preguntó Ukyo.</p><p>- Según lo que me dijo Byakuya, tiene un doble poder misterioso. Si se usa sobre tierra, parece que convierte a las personas en piedra, aunque no las mata precisamente, parece que actúa como un cascarón. Pero si se usa bajo el agua, que es lo que nos interesa, tiene la función de curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad, la que sea. Y parece que es un objeto de origen científico, no uno fantasioso, aunque la verdadera pregunta que yo me hago es quién y cómo lo hizo.</p><p>Todos se quedaron pensativos, imaginando las posibilidades tanto aterradoras como milagrosas de aquel artefacto. Pero la curiosidad y el poder encontrar algo tan increíble y único había hecho brillar sus ojos con pura motivación.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo partimos, Senku?</p><p>- Ahora mismo, ya tenemos todo para nuestro viaje. Si tienen algo último que hacer, que sea rápido.</p><p>El grupo de amigos accedió a zarpar instantáneamente, y estaban de lo más entusiasmados. Como Mozu y Kirisame eran los únicos que conocían la isla, se dedicaron a dibujar un mapa y describir todo lo que recordaban, de forma tal de ingresar de la forma menos sospechosa, y dar con la choza principal del cabecilla. Plantearon distintos planes y estrategias, quiénes podrían infiltrarse sigilosamente, o en caso de que se desatara una lucha, los que serían más apropiados. Además, estaba el interrogante de cómo tomarían el regreso de los dos ex-habitantes, si lo verían como una deserción, o si serían recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Como fuera, Senku propuso hacer distintos planes para acomodarse a todas las eventualidades.</p><p>Varias horas después, por la tarde, la calma fue interrumpida por la potente voz de Ryusui alertando a sus amigos.</p><p>- ¡HAY ALGUIEN EN EL AGUA!</p><p>Sorprendidos de oír esas inusuales palabras otra vez, todos corrieron a cubierta para ayudar como podían. Efectivamente, en el mar, en un bote salvavidas, una joven pedía ayuda a gritos, llorando desesperada. Esa vez, fue Taiju el que se lanzó al mar sin dudarlo, aunque Kirisame ya había armado un lazo con la soga para lanzárselo a la chica y así acercarla al barco a flote de su precario bote. Taiju, con toda su resistencia, se agarró de la soga, y con la otra mano jaló del bote salvavidas, para nadar hacia el barco de vuelta, que se estaba deteniendo.</p><p>Lograron subir a la chica, era una joven rubia de pelo medio corto, que temblaba empapada de miedo, pero parecía ilesa, salvo por unos raspones. Era extranjera, lo cual llamó doblemente la atención de la tripulación.</p><p>- ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Me salvaron! ¡Pensé que moriría en el mar! –Gritó, aferrándose a Taiju, entre lágrimas.</p><p>- ¡Tranquila, ya estás a salvo! –La tranquilizó el grandulón, cubriéndola con una abrigada manta que Yuzuriha le había alcanzado– ¿Qué te pasó?</p><p>- Y-yo… escapé de un barco… Estaban todos borrachos, esos desgraciados…y…y… ¡tuve que huir antes de que me sucediera algo malo, esos asquerosos!</p><p>- Relájate, no te pasará nada aquí, estás a salvo –le dijo Yuzuriha, para darle tranquilidad de mujer a mujer– Yo me llamo Yuzuriha… ¿y tú?</p><p>- Lu-Luna.</p><p>- Yo soy Taiju. Vamos adentro, así te recuperas del frío, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>- Sí, gracias –aceptó la rubia, y se dejó cargar por él.</p><p>La sentaron en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, y los jóvenes se acercaron con curiosidad, ya más tranquilos. Como siempre, la eficiencia y la hospitalidad de Francois era sorprendente, y ya tenía preparada una bebida caliente para la chica.</p><p>- ¿Hace cuánto estabas perdida en el agua, Luna? –Preguntó Senku, mirándola fijamente, luego de haber compartido una mirada con Ryusui– No vimos ningún barco cercano.</p><p>- Estoy flotando aquí desde la mañana. Todo empezó anoche, pero logré esconderme a la madrugada, cuando los bastardos se pusieron muy pesados conmigo. No era la primera vez, pero nunca se habían intentado propasar tanto, así que en cuando la mayoría terminaron dormidos de tanto alcohol, robé un bote salvavidas y hui.</p><p>- ¿Qué tipo de embarcación era? –Preguntó Ryusui, entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>- ¿Qué…? –Preguntó sorprendida, y un poco asustada– N-no sé a qué te refieres, era un barco grande. Pertenecía a un investigador, y su tripulación.</p><p>- ¿Y cuál era tu función en ese barco? ¿Eres investigadora también?</p><p>- No… soy aprendiz de medicina, me habían contratado como auxiliar, nada importante.</p><p>- Entiendo –Senku captó su atención– Bueno, Luna, tenemos una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que podemos dejarte en el puerto más cercano para que desde ahí puedas volver de dónde sea que venías, no me interesa ni un milímetro tu antecedente, no vamos a interrogarte. La mala, es que estamos en un viaje importante, y no vamos a volver por varios días, no podemos dar la vuelta ahora. Así que tendrás que acompañarnos, o si tienes mucha suerte y nos cruzamos con otro barco que esté yendo para el lado contrario, podemos hacer que te pases a ese para volver. ¿Estás de acuerdo?</p><p>- Sí, gracias. Este… –La joven quedó impactada con la segura y firme actitud de aquel joven, y quedó cautivada por sus llamativos ojos carmín y su aire de evidente inteligencia.</p><p>- Senku –Respondió él. Cuando vio que la rubia seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, y decidió interrumpir el incómodo silencio, con una sonrisa que podía parecer amable, pero ocultaba otra intención– Así que eres aprendiz médica, ¿eh? Bien, a cambio de que puedas quedarte en este barco, vendrás bien como mi asistente, ¿qué te parece?</p><p>Luna sólo asintió, ligeramente boquiabierta. ¿Tenía la oportunidad de estar al lado de ese hombre, que daba toda la impresión de ser el líder, y además ayudarlo? Tenía algo más que hacer en ese barco, pero tenía que disimularlo. Por lo que, estar al lado del líder era más que conveniente para conocer las dinámicas de la tripulación.</p><p>Pero lo que la rubia vio en su mente como una asistencia intelectual y ligera, alcanzándole frascos y materiales, y aprendiendo de él… se convirtió en pasar la tarde entera moliendo y calentando ingredientes y peligrosos compuestos químicos. Senku sonreía para sí mismo, realmente no tenía que hacer esas medicinas con tanta urgencia, pero quería comprobar la determinación de la joven, y mantenerla ocupada. Había algo que no le cerraba en su aparición, pero no podía decir qué, era cuestión de esperar. Por lo que, si al menos la mantenía activa y cansada, no le dejaría libertad de movimientos, pero ella tampoco se enteraría de su intención.</p><p>Kohaku, por su parte, tenía una actitud mucho más entusiasta y enérgica que Luna, además de ser mucho más rápida y eficiente en las mismas tareas. A los ojos de la chica rescatada, no parecía entender ni para qué hacía la mitad de las cosas, pero no dudaba ni se cansaba. Y para colmo, Kohaku no le prestaba la menor atención ni le preocupaba que Luna esté cerca, más bien le sonreía casualmente y seguía con lo suyo. Y no sólo eso, sino que luego de terminar con ayudar a Senku, se fue a entrenar con sus fuertes compañeros.</p><p>Luna sabía que Kohaku era una sirena, o al menos esa era la información con la que contaba, aunque no lo creía realmente. Lucía humana, hablaba como ellos, no había nada que la delatara. Nada, salvo que era particularmente bella, y tenía unos ojos claros y grandes que no coincidían con la apariencia japonesa promedio, incluso podía decir que su físico y rasgos eran más como los de ella misma, aunque aún más curvilínea y exuberante. Lo que también le intrigaba a Luna era a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero no le habían brindado la información, o más bien, Ryusui le había dicho que iban a una isla que no tenía nombre, así que tampoco podía ayudarla con las indicaciones.</p><p>Cada hora que pasaba, la atención de Luna fluctuaba más de Kohaku a Senku, no contaba con que ese joven fuera tan inteligente, seguro y hasta carismático. Sí, era un poco tosco, y la ignoraba bastante, pero no podía evitar admirarlo, ya que lo escuchaba hablar no sólo de medicina, sino de todo tipo de ciencia, así como estrategias y de inventos mecánicos. Era el hombre más inteligente y competente que había conocido… sin contar al líder del barco del que ella provenía. Había sido una total mentira lo de la borrachera de los tripulantes, más bien ese era la tripulación más exigente y seria que ella había conocido nunca, el único motivo por el que se había unido a ellos, era porque se decía que en ese barco había hombres muy capaces y ricos, y ella quería ser parte de eso… quizás tener la suerte de curar a uno, y que este cayera a sus pies, había oído muchas anécdotas de valientes marineros en sus prácticas médicas, y se ofreció voluntariamente como auxiliar por ese motivo.</p><p>Pero inocentemente, se enteró demasiado tarde de que había dado con un grupo particularmente ambicioso y peligroso de personas. No eran delincuentes, pero sí terriblemente eficientes y no dudaban en someter a los que se interpusieran en su camino. Los principales líderes eran dos hombres adultos, uno que era la mente maestra detrás de todos los planes, un prestigioso investigador y científico, y el que era conocido como el caza-recompensas número uno del mar. Tan eficientes eran, que nunca los había visto pasar más de dos días con una “misión”, una vez que establecían un objetivo y hacían el plan, eso sin contar el tiempo de viaje marítimo, sino solamente en llevarlo a cabo. Y tenía que confesar que les temía, en especial al caza-recompensas, no tenía un ápice de piedad, o eso parecía.</p><p>Cuando se hizo de noche y habían terminado de cenar, Luna estaba intranquila. No se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero no había tenido opción. Aunque había sido una sola tarde, le había llamado la atención lo amables y unidos que eran todos en ese barco, eran como un grupo de amigos navegando. Sabía que tenían un objetivo por delante, pero las sonrisas amables y las ayudas eran moneda corriente entre ellos, todos colaboraban con todos. Y la sirena... tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco celosa de ella, en especial de lo cercana que parecía con Senku, se podía ver a simple vista que Kohaku también lo admiraba y confiaba mucho en él. No sabía hacía cuánto se conocían, pero podía ver que el peliverde también estaba atento a ella, y lo había oído preguntarle frecuentemente si ella se sentía bien, o si tenía dificultades para caminar, e incluso lo vio dándole algo que parecía una medicina. Eso le había parecido extraño, pero supuso que tenía que ver con algo de su forma sirena original, bastante llamativo era que tuviese piernas humanas. Mientras pensaba en eso, se tocaba nerviosamente la pulsera que llevaba puesta, que no era solamente un accesorio de moda.</p><p>- ¿Puedo ir a cubierta un momento? –Le preguntó a Senku– Necesito aire fresco.</p><p>- Sí, pero ten cuidado, está totalmente oscuro afuera, sólo las luces del barco de dejan ver lo que hay alrededor.</p><p>- Lo tendré, gracias –contestó con una sonrisa, pero se estremeció por dentro. Esa oscuridad sabía que sería la perdición de esos jóvenes.</p><p>Cada minuto se arrepentía más y más de haber accedido a hacer eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Sintió un escalofrío, y la presión de ser vigilada. Pero miró alrededor, en la densa oscuridad, y efectivamente no veía nada más allá de unos pocos pasos, era una negrura absoluta, y había luna nueva. No sabía si considerar buena o mala suerte, cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella.</p><p>- Luna, te traje un té –dijo Kohaku– Francois hizo para todos, y pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte, me pareció verte un poco tensa. También me gusta pasar un rato aquí afuera sintiendo la brisa marina, así que me ofrecí a traértelo. ¿Te puedo acompañar?</p><p>- Eeh… sí, gracias, Kohaku –Aceptó el té con la mejor sonrisa que pudo ofrecerle.</p><p>- ¿Estás preocupada por lo que vamos a tardar en volver? De seguro te están esperando.</p><p>- No realmente –murmuró con tristeza, sin aclarar a cuál estaba respondiendo.</p><p>- Puedes confiar en la gente de este barco, son realmente de buen corazón. Yo soy un poco nueva aquí, y en unos días me hicieron sentir como si fuese una vieja amiga de ellos, o como si fuera parte de su “familia”. Tengo... algo que hacer, pero si no fuera por eso, creo que, si pudiera, me gustaría unirme a la tripulación de forma definitiva. Estar al lado de Senku –se sonrojó y se apuró a aclarar– y de todos, claro.</p><p>- Sí, se ve que son buenas personas.</p><p>- No me quiero meter en tu vida, pero si no tienes dónde ir, podrías pedir ser parte de esta tripulación. Estoy segura que a Senku y a Chrome les encantaría contar con otra asistente médica, ya viste cómo dedican muchas horas a hacer eso para la gente de los pueblos.</p><p>- No sé si merezco…</p><p>Pero las siguientes palabras de Luna se ahogaron en su boca, cuando de pronto vio una furtiva silueta que se colocó detrás de Kohaku, y le tapó la boca a la vez que un brillo metálico se reflejaba a centímetros de su cara. La sirena abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada y sorprendida por lo que parecía un ataque repentino.</p><p>- Hola, sirenita –susurró una voz grave y rasposa junto a su oído.</p><p>Kohaku inhaló bruscamente, un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndola de terror, porque su instinto le decía que esa persona misteriosa que sabía su verdadera forma, no estaba allí con buenas intenciones. Lo único que podía decir era que se trataba de un hombre, y uno fuerte. Intentó que el miedo no la dominara, tenía que hacer algo, y Luna lucía tan aterrada como ella, lo cual no era buena señal. Si ese hombre sabía que ella era una sirena, estaba ahí para llevársela, tenía que alertar a sus amigos de alguna forma. Su atacante comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, y ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistirse. No sabía qué era lo que estaba apoyado en su cabeza, pero era algo frío.</p><p>Tenía una buena vista, incluso en la oscura noche, por lo que buscó con los ojos algo que pudiera servirle. Y entonces se percató: La taza, la taza de vidrio que sostenía Luna en sus manos. Todavía no era muy hábil con las piernas, pero podía aprovechar el apoyo que el hombre le ofrecía con su fuerte agarre, para intentar dar una patada. Jugándoselo todo en ese movimiento, reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantar rápidamente una pierna en el aire, pero los reflejos rápidos de quién la retenía fueron demasiado rápidos y hábiles, percatándose de que iba a intentar atacar o defenderse, y la sacudió para hacerle perder precisión. Pero toda esa secuencia al menos fue suficiente para asustar a Luna, que con un grito soltó la taza, la cual estalló sonoramente en el piso de madera.</p><p>Kohaku escuchó al hombre gruñir un insulto detrás de ella, y vio con cierto alivio que eso había llamado la atención de los jóvenes que estaban dentro del barco, ya que se oyó un pequeño tumulto. Para ganar tiempo, la rubia se sacudió como pez fuera del agua, obligándolo a aferrar su agarre en ella, y así impidiéndole escapar fácilmente. Lo único que sabía Kohaku, era que, si había venido por ella sabiendo que era una sirena, la necesitaba viva, no muerta, por lo cual no iba a lastimarla de gravedad. Por suerte, los jóvenes no tardaron más de unos segundos en aparecer en cubierta, y todos reflejaban tanto alerta como confusión, y habían adoptado posiciones de combate preventivas.</p><p>- Vaya, nada mal con su tiempo de reacción, niños –rió brevemente– Prefería hacerlo por las buenas, pero parece que me obligarán a hacerlo por las malas.</p><p>Tsukasa dio un paso adelante, una furia amenazante refulgiendo en sus ojos cobrizos, pero el hombre lo detuvo llamándole la atención.</p><p>- Yo que tú me quedaría quieto, o alguno de ustedes podría perder un ojo, y ya está bastante difícil ver de noche, así como están.</p><p>- Tsukasa, hazle caso –dijo Ryusui, cauteloso– Conozco esa voz. Mierda… esto es malo.</p><p>- ¿Quién es, Ryusui? –Preguntó Senku, que había oído a su amigo.</p><p>- Stanley Snyder… es el caza-recompensas más temido, me atrevería a decir del mundo.</p><p>- Ooooh, ¿me conoces? –dijo el hombre, ampliando su sonrisa confiada– Qué honor. Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. Sólo vengo a llevarme a esta pequeña pececita con forma humana.</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó Senku. No tenía sentido negar que Kohaku era una sirena, y tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo rescatarla.</p><p>- Observación, información, un poco de ambas. Ah, y buen olfato –agregó, sonriendo maliciosamente, y luego miró a Kohaku– Aunque, así como estás no me sirves de mucho, me pregunto cómo “activarte”. ¿O me lo dirás de una vez?</p><p>Stanley le quitó la mano de la boca, ya no tenía sentido mantenerla callada. Pero la rubia lo miró con fiereza.</p><p>- Nunca.</p><p>- Ya veo. Entonces voy a tener que poner a prueba las teorías. Se dice que las sirenas tienen dos cosas de mucho valor, sus escamas, que parece que por ahora no las quieres mostrar, y las lágrimas, que se convierten en joyas…cuando sufres por amor, o pierdes algo que te importa. Veamos, ¿estará tu personita especial en este barco?</p><p>Manteniendo firme el agarre alrededor de ella, estiró su otro brazo, y finalmente pudo verse bajo la luz de las bombillas el objeto metálico que se había reflejado antes: Era una pistola de alto calibre. Con suma calma y lentitud, apuntó uno a uno a los jóvenes del barco, mientras ponía toda su atención en sentir la tensión del cuerpo de la sirena. Cuando apuntó su arma a Senku, notó que ella se puso ligeramente más rígida.</p><p>- Oh, lo encontré. Veamos si funciona el truco ahora.</p><p>Sin advertencia alguna, el sonido de un disparo rajó el silencio de la noche, y el lado derecho del cuerpo de Senku se movió violentamente hacia atrás. Un multitudinario jadeo se escuchó al unísono, y Taiju fue lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar al peliverde antes de que caiga al piso, mientras la sangre comenzaba a teñir su ropa.</p><p>- ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡SENKU! –Kohaku gritó desesperada, tratando de liberarse del férreo agarre de su cuerpo.</p><p>- ¡SENKU! –Taiju también gritó, cuando vio la cara de su amigo contorsionarse de dolor, y que la sangre comenzaba a salir profusamente.</p><p>- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ÉL NO TE HIZO NADA! –La angustia subió a la garganta de Kohaku, al ver que la vida del joven podía correr peligro por su culpa– ¡ES A MÍ A QUIÉN QUIERES, MALDITO!</p><p>- Así es, sirenita –Le contestó con total calma, como si los forcejeos de ella no lo inmutaran– Pero ya que te negaste a darme la información, tenía que obtenerla por mí mismo. Un medio para un fin, no me gusta perder el tiempo, y es lo que ganas por haber alertado a tus amigos, tomaste una mala decisión.</p><p>Kohaku dejó de forcejear al escuchar eso. ¿La culpa era de ella? Sí, era cierto… si se hubiera dejado llevar, Luna podría haberlos alertado igual, y ellos se hubieran preparado para rescatarla. Pero no, ella priorizó su vida para que la ayudaran, e ignoró que Ryusui ya los había prevenido de que ese hombre era muy peligroso. Aun así, ella se negó a darle la información, viendo cómo les apuntaba a cada uno. Pero no tenía idea de qué era esa arma, ni cómo funcionaba, hasta ahora sólo había conocido los cuchillos, espadas y lanzas de sus compañeros. Y tampoco se esperaba que los atacara con tanta velocidad y precisión. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su actitud temeraria había ganado que lastimaran gravemente a Senku…que no se merecía eso, él sólo la estaba ayudando a encontrar la cura para su hermana, no le había hecho mal a nadie. Y si él moría, por su culpa…no…si él moría, ella…</p><p>- ¿Qué dices, hablarás? –le dijo por lo bajo Stanley– ¿O tengo que darte un empujoncito más con otro disparo a tu chico?</p><p>- ¡NOOO, BASTA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR! –Gritó impotente, y sus piernas cedieron de lo mucho que temblaban– Por favor… te lo ruego…no lo lastimes más –comenzó a sollozar, sin poder controlarlo– te daré lo que quieras… puedes arrancarme las escamas, quedarte con mis lágrimas… pero no lo mates.</p><p>- Hmm, tentadora oferta, ahora sí estamos hablando. Déjame comprobar algo primero.</p><p>Con la mano que sostenía su arma, estiró un dedo para apoyarlo en la mejilla de Kohaku, limpiando una lágrima que le caía. Pero luego se apoyó ese dedo en la punta de su lengua, y se relamió.</p><p>- Dulces, como pensaba. Sí, son lágrimas especiales, pero el problema es que no se estarían convirtiendo en joyas como cuenta la leyenda, siguen siendo líquidas. ¿Será por tu forma humana?</p><p>- No-no lo sé –siguió sollozando con una mezcla de ira y tristeza– Nunca lloré joyas.</p><p>- Ah, ¿primer amor? Ya veo. Entonces cuento con que cooperes en venir conmigo, esperaremos a que vuelvas a tu forma original para cumplir tu parte de la promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Pórtate bien y nadie más saldrá lastimado. No es personal, y me gustan los trabajos limpios.</p><p>Cuando Kohaku asintió, ya que no quería que nadie más sufra por su culpa, Stanley caminó hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la barandilla del barco, apuntando su arma a Senku por precaución. Su pequeña embarcación a motor se encendió, manejada por otro hombre vestido enteramente de negro como él, camuflados perfectamente en el manto oscuro de la noche. Antes de saltar, dirigió su mirada a la rubia que había sido secretamente su cómplice, con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- Nos vemos luego, Luna… o no, realmente no me importas ya, cumpliste tu función.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buenaaas! Qué tal? Aay, pensaba llegar a actualizar antes, pero se me complicó la semana… y si escribo capítulos tan largos en todos mis fics, tampoco ayuda xD. Pero son vacaciones, me lo quiero tomar tranquila también. </p><p>Espero que les guste la continuación de esta historia (cómo nos gusta el drama, eh jaja). No sé si terminará en uno o dos capítulos más, depende el desarrollo y el largo que me ocupe lo que tenemos ya pensado con Cherry. Lo que sí, me toca escribir primero los capítulos de "Otros Caminos", y luego "Cautivos", hay hype, suspenso y drama también, no ahí, aguanto las ganas de escribirlos, y ya los tengo pensados. El 9 de febrero cumplo un año de escribir fics, voy a ver si alcanzo a actualizar todo para ese día jeje. Hasta el próximo capítulo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley saltó del barco junto a Kohaku, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego de unos segundos en silencio y quietos por el shock, Tsukasa fue el primero en reaccionar y dar órdenes.</p><p>- ¡Taiju, lleva a Senku a la sala médica del barco! Tenemos que ver la gravedad de sus heridas y detener el sangrado. Todos los que sepan de curación o medicina, vayan con ellos. Todos.</p><p>Le dirigió una feroz mirada a Luna, que se encogió de miedo. La actitud de Tsukasa era de claridad y control de la situación, pero sus ojos refulgían peligrosamente con ira apenas contenida. Herir así a Senku sin motivo, llevarse a Kohaku por interés económico, hacerla llorar y sentirse culpable... Ese Stanley las iba a pagar, caro.</p><p>Una vez en la humilde enfermería que tenían allí, le dejaron espacio a Luna, François y Chrome, pero todos los demás se agolparon en la puerta para ver lo que sucedía.</p><p>- ¡Senku va a moriiiiiiiiiir! –Se lamentó Ginro, entre lágrimas.</p><p>- Cierra el pico, que todavía no sabemos dónde le dio –Nikki lo calló, golpeándole la cabeza.</p><p>- Tranquilos, no es hora de desesperar, sino de ayudar –intervino Ryusui– No parece haberle dado en ningún órgano vital, su vida no corre peligro, miren.</p><p>Le habían sacado la chaqueta y la camisa a Senku, revelando que la herida estaba en el hombro, no en el pecho como pensaban. Tenían que apurarse en detener el sangrado, pero con alivio comprobaron que la bala había pasado limpiamente, un problema menos, ya que no contaban con cirujanos hábiles en el barco.</p><p>- Luna, no eres nuestra persona favorita en este momento, y no tienes nuestra confianza –agregó Ryusui serio, cruzándose de brazos– luego hablaremos, tienes mucho que explicar, pero por favor, cura a Senku.</p><p>- Sí, lo haré. Él no hizo nada para merecer esto –Apoyó la mano en el brazo sano del peliverde, con pena.</p><p>Una hora después, Senku ya estaba cosido y vendado, un poco pálido, y Luna le había recomendado descansar para reponerse de la pérdida de sangre, pero él desestimó sus palabras ya que quería escuchar personalmente lo que la joven tenía para contar. Tenían que rescatar a Kohaku lo antes posible, y le dejó un gusto muy amargo que no pudieran hacer nada frente a ese caza-recompensas. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era que Kohaku dependía de la medicina para mantener su forma humana, y con ese secuestro, todo el esfuerzo se perdería si no llegaban a rescatarla a tiempo. Y por eso, era que no tenían tiempo que perder, ni él se podía permitir descansar.</p><p>Todos los tripulantes del barco se reunieron para escuchar lo que Luna tenía que decir. Las caras de la mayoría reflejaban la misma indignación por haber sido engañados desde que decidieron “rescatarla” y creerle que había escapado del otro barco, cuando todo había sido una actuación para acercarse a Kohaku.</p><p>- Veremos qué es lo que tiene esta perra traidora que decir, antes de decidir qué hacer con ella –Dijo Nikki en un tono amenazante– Yo digo que la dejemos en el mar a su suerte, en el bote en que vino.</p><p>- Nikki-chan, siempre tan dura –Gen sonrió incómodo– Ahora mismo Luna está con nosotros, y es la única clave que tenemos para encontrar a Kohaku-chan. Y si escucharon las últimas palabras que dijo Stanley, dio a entender que no le importaba si ella volvía o no, podemos deducir que la utilizó para sus fines también.</p><p>- No voy a justificarme, es verdad que los engañé, aunque no porque quise –dijo Luna mirando al piso– Parte de lo que les conté era cierto, me ofrecí como voluntaria en ese barco por interés personal, pero luego me encontré con que eran personas peligrosas, demasiado tarde. No me explicaron todo lo que planeaban, solamente que tenía que dejarme rescatar por ustedes, y que había una sirena en el barco que les interesaba, yo tenía que buscar la forma de llevarla a cubierta y Stanley se encargaría del resto. Como les interesaba viva, no me imaginé que lastimarían a nadie. No tenía opción, no tienen idea lo intimidante que puede ser Stanley. Y huir no era una opción, no con él. Fui egoísta, pero pensé en mi propia vida, y lo de que existiera una sirena de verdad me pareció increíble.</p><p>- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de los tripulantes ese barco, y de su capitán? –Preguntó Senku.</p><p>- El capitán es un investigador, científico e ingeniero, una de las mentes más brillantes que conocí nunca, se hace llamar Dr. Xeno, no me dijo su nombre completo. Él es el quien hace los contactos, elige las misiones, y diseña los planes para llevarlas a cabo mayormente, es la logística del barco. Por otro lado está Stanley Snyder, ya saben a qué se dedica, y él es quien se encarga de los trabajos grandes o más difíciles, por la eficiencia y las habilidades casi inhumanas que tiene. Así como nunca conocí a alguien más inteligente que el Dr. Xeno, tampoco a otro más habilidoso que Stanley, son un dúo que temer. Luego hay al menos otros quince tripulantes, así como con ustedes, se dedican a distintas cosas… y la mayoría están armados hasta los dientes, no es broma. No los conozco a todos de nombre, solamente a tres hombres y a dos mujeres, porque eran los que parecían más amables. Bueno… las chicas eran luchadoras, pero no del tipo agresivas –miró de reojo a Nikki.</p><p>- O sea que los que tienen a Kohaku son un grupo de profesionales de primer nivel, y si intentamos colarnos en su barco, nos van a dejar como colador a nosotros, pero a base de cuchillazos y balazos, ¿no?</p><p>- Sí, algo así –admitió Luna, frunciendo los labios.</p><p>- Tenemos varios problemas grandes, entonces –Suspiró Senku– No hay muchos científicos e investigadores renombrados a nivel mundial, por lo que creo que sé quién es el Dr. Xeno. Nunca trabajé personalmente con él, pero si es quien creo que es, mi viejo sí hizo una investigación conjunta con ese hombre. No hay muchos llamados “Xeno” y que sean del mundo de la investigación, por lo que podría apostar que es él. Es ridículamente ambicioso y confiado, aunque con cierta razón, y atiende a la lógica, pero sólo si el objetivo le conviene, y siempre pretende sacar la mayor tajada.</p><p>- ¿O sea que dices que podemos negociar? –Preguntó Ryusui.</p><p>- Eso creo. De otra forma sería un suicidio ir contra ellos, no tenemos tiempo ni la preparación necesaria para enfrentarlos.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? –Intercedió Tsukasa– Ellos tienen a Kohaku, y tal parece, una ventaja demasiado grande, no sé qué tenemos a nuestro favor para negociar y llamar su atención.</p><p>- Sí hay algo –Senku dijo, y sonrió de costado– pero para que funcione, necesitaremos la colaboración de Luna, si es que está dispuesta a hacer una doble traición, y esta vez ayudarnos, sin que ellos se enteren. ¿Qué dices, Luna?</p><p>- Lo haré, es mi forma de redimirme con ustedes –Accedió con una expresión determinada– No quiero que lastimen a Kohaku, ni a nadie más.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, por tu valentía. Ahora…</p><p>- Espera, Senku –Lo interrumpió Luna– ¿No estás enojado con haber salido herido por mi culpa, y que hayan secuestrado a Kohaku? ¿No me odias por haberlos traicionado?</p><p>- Dijiste que no lo hiciste porque quisiste, sino porque te presionaron a hacerlo, o tu vida correría peligro. ¿Era verdad eso?</p><p>- ¡Sí, claro!</p><p>- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Y enojarme u odiarte no ayuda en nada a la situación, además de que perderíamos la única carta a nuestro favor, ni siquiera sería inteligente eso. Tal como dijiste, vas a redimirte dándonos una apertura para que podamos hacer nuestra jugada. Lo demás ya no importa realmente.</p><p>- Senku –murmuró la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Si antes admiraba al peliverde, ahora no tenía palabras– A pesar de todo, esas palabras… gracias. No te defraudaré.</p><p>- Bien, este es el plan. Como saben, la forma humana de Kohaku sólo se sostiene con el uso de la medicina que formulé hace poco, pero su efecto es limitado. No podemos permitir que vuelva a su forma de sirena, no sólo porque en ese caso podrían hacerse con sus lágrimas y escamas, sino porque además le prometí que encontraríamos la cura para su hermana, y para eso la necesitamos con nosotros. Por lo cual, nuestra misión principal es darle la nueva dosis de medicina antes de que sea tarde. Luna lo hará, ya que es la única que puede volver a ese barco.</p><p>- Es una buena idea, Senku-chan, y te diré más –dijo Gen, con una sonrisa maliciosa– Yo me encargaré de darles motivos a nuestros habilidosos enemigos, para que terminen trabajando para nosotros.</p><p>- ¡Jaja, estás loco Gen, pero me gusta la idea! –Ryusui exclamó entusiasmado, chasqueando los dedos.</p><p>- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Gen? –Le preguntó Senku, confiando totalmente en las habilidades manipuladoras de su amigo.</p><p>- Primero mandaremos a la bonita Luna-chan de vuelta al barco del Dr.Xeno, bastará con que les diga que nosotros la echamos a patadas, por su traición. Y ella será la que se encargue de darle la dosis a Kohaku-chan, tiene la excusa de ser aprendiz de médica, así que podría decir que va a revisarla por cuestiones de salud, y se la dará secretamente. No les queda otra opción que esperar a que se vuelva sirena, algo que nunca sucederá, y ellos no cuentan con la información de la medicina secreta, por lo cual se preguntarán qué es lo que está fallando. Les dejaremos el mensaje a través de Luna, de que en vano secuestraron a Kohaku-chan, ya que sufrió alguna clase de maldición y no podrá volver a su forma de sirena, a menos que consigamos la “Panacea”, que por ese motivo ella se acercó a nosotros, para que la ayudemos a encontrarla.</p><p>- Excelente, algo así es lo que tenía pensado.</p><p>- Pero sólo nosotros sabemos dónde se puede encontrar, y no es una información que estemos dispuestos a dar, ni bajo amenaza de muerte ni tortura. Querrán comprobar la información, así que tendremos que prepararnos para esperar unos días, en los que Luna-chan seguirá dándole la medicina secreta. Si es verdad que no son delincuentes sádicos, les dejaremos la posibilidad de que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros para negociar. Y así es como contaremos con poderosos “aliados” para facilitar nuestra búsqueda de ese dispositivo.</p><p>- Buena idea Gen, pero tu plan tiene un gran problema –dijo Tsukasa con una mirada severa– Una vez que consigamos esa panacea, van a darse cuenta de nuestra mentira. Lo mejor sería que ayudemos a Kohaku a escapar en el mar, y que ella se lleve la cura para su hermana, pero a eso le veo dos problemas: Uno, dudo que bajen la guardia y nos dejen la apertura para que ella escape, y si lo logra, preparémonos para ser alimento de peces. Dos, podrían pretender quedarse ellos con el dispositivo desde el principio, y además con Kohaku. No me agrada pensar lo que pueden hacerle para que suelte esas famosas lágrimas valiosas, y menos aún que le arranquen las escamas. No puedo aceptar un plan sin garantías, que la ponga en peligro, o no poder protegerlos a todos ustedes.</p><p>- Están bien tus observaciones, Tsukasa, pero ahí es donde tendremos que negociar –Intervino Senku– Y no estoy seguro, pero puede que, si intentan usar el dispositivo en Kohaku, no surta efecto porque ella no está realmente enferma, lo de “medicina” es un nombre que le pusimos nosotros al preparado que la mantiene como humana. En ese caso, podemos hacer tiempo, quizás que Kohaku lleve la cura a su hermana, y pida a las otras sirenas algo de mucho valor para ofrecer como “pago”. Tengo entendido que lo que quieren ellos es el dinero de vender las lágrimas convertidas en joyas, o las escamas, no a la sirena en sí.</p><p>- Oigan… se me ocurrió algo –dijo Chrome pensativo– ¿Recuerdan que cuando le dimos la medicina a Kohaku, las escamas simplemente se le cayeron? Bueno… tal vez podemos aprovechar ese momento, de darle una última dosis en el momento previo a que esté al límite de convertirse en sirena. No le produce dolor, y ellos tendrían esas escamas… sin lastimarla ni hacerla llorar. Las joyas se pueden encontrar de otra forma, en cambio las escamas son mucho más especiales, ¿no es cierto?</p><p>- Sí –Admitió Ryusui, sorprendido– Esa propuesta implicaría confesar nuestra mentira, pero compensaríamos con que se pueden llevar lo que vinieron a buscar, sin lastimarla, no es mala idea.</p><p>- Tampoco podemos afirmar que no quieran tomar algún tipo de represalia por haberlos usado… pero es la mejor opción hasta ahora –Coincidió Tsukasa.</p><p>- Luna, ¿en qué dirección está yendo ese barco, lo recuerdas? –le preguntó Senku– No pueden estar lejos si escaparon en esa pequeña embarcación.</p><p>- Sí, se estaban dirigiendo al noroeste. El barco del Dr. Xeno es uno de los más grandes y rápidos que he visto en mi vida, pero no debería ser difícil verlo con un catalejo en cuanto se haga de día, si siguen esa dirección. No tienen motivos para huir de nosotros, confían mucho en su poder, así que no creo que hayan cambiado de rumbo.</p><p>- Es una buena guía, pero también tenemos en nuestro poder la comunicación por ondas radio, y un radar. Diez billones por ciento seguro que mañana los encontraremos.</p><p>- Perdona, Senku, pero hay algo que no termino de entender –dijo Luna tímidamente– ¿Cómo voy a alcanzarlos yo en un bote, cuando ellos están en un barco mucho más grande y potente?</p><p>- ¿Quién dijo que te enviaríamos en un bote? –le contestó, alzando una ceja– Vas a llevar un mensaje nuestro, uno que necesitamos que llegue pronto. Tenemos una pequeña embarcación con un buen motor aquí, no te creas que el Dr. Xeno es el único que tiene tecnología marítima. En todo caso la pregunta es si sabes manejarlo.</p><p>- Sí, vivía en una ciudad costera, y mi padre es particularmente rico, por lo que aprendí con él a manejar distintos tipos de embarcaciones… aunque no soy experta, claro, pero puedo navegar sola.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti entonces. Si todo sale bien y logramos recuperar a Kohaku, eres bienvenida a nuestra tripulación, ya que no pareces apegada a tus anteriores compañeros.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! –se sonrojó, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿A pesar de la traición, consideraba que ella podía tener un lugar con ellos… con él? – De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes aceptarme después de lo que hice.</p><p>- Las habilidades son lo primero, nunca vendría mal otra futura médica y además con conocimientos de navegación, eres muy útil –Senku se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- Gracias, Senku –Lo miró con los ojos brillantes, completamente encantada ya con ese joven.</p><p>- Como sea, me voy a descansar. Mañana a primera hora pondremos el plan en marcha.</p><p>No muy lejos de allí, Kohaku ya había llegado junto con Stanley y su compañero al barco principal. A pesar de lo preocupada y triste que se sentía por lo que había sucedido, en especial por no saber si la vida de Senku corría peligro, no pudo evitar admirar las increíbles dimensiones de aquel barco, nunca había visto nada parecido. Era como una pared negra enorme en el medio del mar, al que subieron gracias a una escalerilla de cuerda que los tripulantes dejaron caer. Stanley la agarró de la cintura, y silbó a sus compañeros para que tiraran y los subieran. Una vez arriba, la colgó sobre sus hombros de una forma poco delicada, y la llevó adentro.</p><p>El interior de ese barco era tan impresionante como su exterior, sino más. Todo lucía impecable, en perfecto estado y limpieza, e incluso la mayor parte de las personas que veía vestían el mismo diseño de ropa, salvo unos pocos. Su captor la llevó así hasta una sala del barco, anunciándose con la voz ante una persona sentada en una cómoda silla.</p><p>- Xeno, misión cumplida. Aquí tenemos a la sirenita.</p><p>- Excelente. ¿Todo en orden?</p><p>- Sí, la inútil de Luna terminó alertando a los chicos del barco, así que me demoré unos minutos más poniendo orden, pero todo bajo control. La dejé allí, no parecía que su cerebro procesara que tenía que mover las piernas, así que me fui con lo único que nos importaba.</p><p>Cuando Kohaku escuchó esas palabras, pareció volver a despertar a la realidad, y le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de lo sucedido. Comenzó a sacudirse y revolverse contra el agarre el hombre.</p><p>- ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!</p><p>- ¿“Hacerle eso”? –Preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado– ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>- Ya que me causaron molestias, aproveché para poner la teoría a prueba, eso de que una sirena llora lágrimas especiales por amor –Contestó el caza-recompensas como si no le afectaran los intentos de escapar de Kohaku– Encontré al chico que parecía importarle y le disparé al hombro.</p><p>- ¿Funcionó?</p><p>- Sí, a medias. Lágrimas dulces, ciertamente especial, pero asumo que su condición humana hizo que no se pudieran convertir en verdaderas joyas. Eso, o tu información no era acertada.</p><p>- Jamás me equivoco en mis investigaciones, Stan –Le dijo con una expresión muy seria– Pero se basan en el hecho de que sea una sirena con forma de sirena… y ahora mismo le veo dos piernas humanas.</p><p>- ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?</p><p>- Vamos a hacerle unas preguntas, pero nada más por hoy. Es tarde, y ahora que está con nosotros nada nos apura. Pero primero, tenemos que presentarnos mutuamente. Stanley, bájala a nivel del suelo, por favor.</p><p>El hombre se puso de pie, y miró a Kohaku con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Stanley la dejaba pararse, agarrándole las manos para que no se mueva tanto. Estaba vestido con una larga y ajustada chaqueta de cuero negro, y sus ojos eran casi tan oscuros como su ropa, tenía una mirada profunda e intimidante. Sus rasgos eran finos, con el pelo blanco ligeramente rubio echado hacia atrás, lo único que arruinaba su escueta belleza eran unas profundas ojeras oscuras.</p><p>- Puedes llamarme Dr. Xeno, soy un investigador. Ya conociste a Stanley. ¿Cómo te llamas, sirena?</p><p>- Kohaku –no quería colaborar realmente, pero prefería evitar el trato rudo, si es que pretendía salir de allí en una pieza.</p><p>- Un gusto conocerte personalmente, Kohaku –inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia adelante, mirándola a los ojos– No veo necesario que te atemos, creo que entiendes que no tiene punto alguno que te resistas, mucho menos que intentes pelear. Pero debo preguntarte para asegurarme, ¿vas a comportarte y cooperar, o no?</p><p>- Cooperaré, di mi palabra a cambio de que no lastimen a mis amigos.</p><p>- Mejor así, te agradezco. Ahora, acompáñame, por favor, como dije, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.</p><p>Xeno miró a Stanley, y apenas asintió con la cabeza, el hombre la soltó, aunque se mantuvo muy cerca de ella, siguiéndola detrás mientras caminaban.</p><p>- ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? –le preguntó Kohaku con cautela, mientras caminaban.</p><p>- Investigarte, por supuesto, eres un ejemplar único que rompe con la fantasía de ser solamente una criatura legendaria.</p><p>- Pensé que lo que querían eran mis lágrimas y escamas.</p><p>- Por supuesto, también. Gajes del oficio, anteponer el conocimiento al beneficio económico. Pero las investigaciones cuestan dinero, por lo que también vamos a lucrar con los materiales que podamos obtener de ti, y de esa forma tener la economía resuelta por muchos años. No te preocupes, no tengo la intención de desplumarte como a un pollo. Eres demasiado valiosa como para ser desesperados y descuidados contigo.</p><p>Llegaron a otra pequeña sala, y la hicieron sentarse en un banco de madera. Vio al capitán correr unas telas muy largas, y frente a su vista aparecieron varios medidores extraños, cubiertos por finos vidrios transparentes. Stanley acercó unas cubetas con agua, y le dijo a Kohaku que metiera allí sus manos y pies.</p><p>- ¿Para qué es esto? –Preguntó recelosa.</p><p>- Quiero asegurarme de que lo que digas sea la verdad, y esto es una forma científica e inocua de hacerlo. No te hará daño –explicó el Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- Como te imaginas, no podemos confiar en ti, y ya que tampoco podemos evitar que te guardes información, al menos así comprobaremos que lo que nos digas es cierto –Añadió Stanley, mientras introducía unos cables dentro de cada cubeta– Pero no te pases de lista, o podría incorporar al agua una sensación más… eléctrica.</p><p>Kohaku no terminó de entender lo que podía significar eso, pero sí le alcanzó para saber que era algo peligroso. Miró al hombre de pelo platinado de forma desafiante, pero este sólo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, actitud que contradecía el filo gélido de sus ojos azules.</p><p>- Ya dije que cooperaré con lo que sé. Eso no significa que no sea selectiva con mis respuestas, pueden hacerme una pregunta que yo elija no responder, y sus amenazas no cambiarán nada.</p><p>- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Creo recordar que una amenaza y una bala te volvieron bastante blandita y cooperativa.</p><p>La ira borboteó en el interior de Kohaku ante eso, y aunque había prometido colaborar, eso no significaba que permitiera que se burlaran de ella. No lo pensó dos veces, y cuando Stanley pasó por delante de ella su mano con esa sonrisa presumida todavía en los labios para poner los últimos cables, ella rápidamente adelantó la cabeza para mordérsela con toda su fuerza.</p><p>- ¡Hija de…! –Gruñó el hombre, y le costó sacudirse la mano y liberarse del feroz ataque.</p><p>Xeno alzó las cejas con una sonrisa casi de diversión. Pero Stanley sacó una de las manos de ella del agua salada, y le dobló el brazo hacia atrás ubicándose él también de ese lado, y le hundió la cabeza en la cubeta de agua.</p><p>- Vivías en el agua, veamos si todavía puedes respirar bajo ella, pececita –susurró entre dientes.</p><p>Kohaku intentó salirse, pero la fuerza que la empujaba y mantenía dentro del agua era brutal. No, había perdido las habilidades de respirar bajo el agua, de seguro se ahogaría en su forma humana, y ese era el motivo por el cual ni siquiera había considerado escapar o resistirse, porque era una muerte segura, más si todavía no tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas. Cuando empezaba a temer por la necesidad de respirar, sintió un fuerte tirón en su pelo que le sacó la cabeza del agua. Jadeó pesadamente para recuperar el aire, mientras tosía el agua que había entrado a la fuerza. Stanley volvía a lucir calmado, pero sus ojos eran ahora unas llamas azules y amenazantes.</p><p>- Pensé que dijiste que ibas a colaborar, Miss Kohaku –Dijo el Dr. Xeno, mirándola con seriedad– Vuelve a intentar algo poco elegante como eso otra vez, y no dudes que va a haber consecuencias más graves, y quizás no alcance con que tú sola sufra, ¿entendido?</p><p>La rubia no contestó, pero lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, maldiciéndolo interiormente, y apenas asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>- Ahora tendremos que esperar a que tu pulso se normalice, procura no hacernos perder el tiempo. Depende de ti cuán difícil quieres hacer esto, pero sinceramente no te recomiendo que molestes a Stan, todavía tiene algunas mañas de perro callejero bajo su elegante apariencia y compostura usual.</p><p>El investigador se sentó en una silla cerca, cruzando una pierna encima de otra, esperando en silencio mientras miraba los indicadores de la pared. Stanley le volvió a poner la mano en la cubeta, ignorando la sangrante mordedura de su mano, y luego se sentó al lado del capitán. Unos minutos pasaron, hasta que el Dr. Xeno volvió a mirar a Kohaku.</p><p>- Estamos listos. Empecemos fácil, para comprobar. ¿Eres una sirena de verdad, Miss Kohaku?</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- ¿Hay otros de tu especie, en las profundidades del mar?</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- ¿Hay otros de tu especie, en la superficie?</p><p>-No.</p><p>- ¿Dónde está tu cardumen? –Interrumpió Stanley.</p><p>Kohaku tardó en contestar, pero más porque volvió a hervir internamente con las palabras del provocador hombre.</p><p>- No lo sé.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Volvió a preguntar el investigador, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Lo que dije. Perdí mis recuerdos de dónde están las demás sirenas, esa fue una condición para tener mi forma humana.</p><p>- ¿Por qué quisiste adoptar esta forma, entonces?</p><p>- No voy a contestar esa pregunta.</p><p>- De acuerdo –Sonrió de costado– ¿Puedes volver tu forma de sirena a voluntad?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo volverás a tener el cuerpo de sirena?</p><p>- No lo sé –y era cierto. Notó como Stanley miraba los medidores, y daba un pequeño golpeteo con un dedo en su otra mano. Kohaku dedujo que era la forma de avisarle que estaba diciendo la verdad.</p><p>- Interesante, y problemático sin dudas. ¿Hay algún tipo de ritual para convertir a las sirenas en humanos, y viceversa?</p><p>- Algo así, pero desconozco los detalles, y no es algo que un humano pueda hacer.</p><p>- Hmm, ya veo. O sea que alguien de mayor jerarquía que tú es quien tiene ese tipo de habilidades o conocimientos, pero no está a nuestro alcance, ¿es así?</p><p>- Sí, así es.</p><p>- ¿Estás protegiendo a alguien?</p><p>Kohaku se quedó callada, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Eso bastó para que el Dr. Xeno sonriera levemente.</p><p>- Sí, podría decirse.</p><p>- ¿Qué es para ti?</p><p>- No voy a contestar.</p><p>- ¿Tiene que ver con que te hayas separado de tu especie?</p><p>- No voy a contestar.</p><p>El investigador se le quedó observando unos segundos en silencio, midiéndola con la mirada, y luego se levantó.</p><p>- Bien, suficiente por hoy. Stanley te escoltará a tu camarote. ¿Tienes hambre o sed?</p><p>- ¿Ahora vas a preocuparte por ser amable conmigo, en serio?</p><p>- Eres un ser vivo, por lo que atentar contra tu vida privándote de alimento e hidratación no es beneficioso para ninguno de los dos.</p><p>- No pueden obligarme a comer y beber –Retrucó ella.</p><p>- Sí podemos, aunque no de la forma en que crees. Siempre se te pueden inyectar los nutrientes y líquidos necesarios para tu supervivencia, pero no te recomiendo que elijas ese método. Tu palabra de colaborar implica que mantengas tu salud también. Eso es todo, Stan, llévatela, por favor.</p><p>- Vamos, sirenita.</p><p>- Me llamo Kohaku. Para algo me preguntaron mi nombre, ¿no? –Le contestó desafiante.</p><p>- El que insistió en las presentaciones formales fue Xeno. Pero si prefieres que te llame por tu nombre, me da lo mismo. Vamos, Kohaku.</p><p>Stanley se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Kohaku. ¿No pensaba llevarla delante de él, por precaución? Le estaba dando la espalda abiertamente, no sabía si era exceso de confianza, provocación, o “buena fe” de que no iba a agredirla nuevamente, a menos que ella lo atacara. Le sorprendió también que no la siguiera mirando feo, ese hombre tenía un aura de indiferencia y control bastante llamativo.</p><p>El barco tenía dos pisos más por encima de la cubierta, así como uno por debajo. Stanley le explicó que los camarotes estaban en el piso superior, y que buena parte del primero estaba dedicado a las investigaciones del Dr. Xeno, incluidos un laboratorio, taller, sala médica y otras salas más. Mientras que en el “subsuelo” oculto dentro del casco del barco, se encontraba un gran depósito de provisiones y materiales, la cocina y baños.</p><p>- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?</p><p>- Si vas a ser parte de la tripulación, aunque sea como sujeto de experimentos de Xeno, no veo por qué no decirte. No es como si pudieras hacer mucho con eso. Y te lo dije antes, no tengo nada personal contra ti. Traerte aquí era mi trabajo, ya lo cumplí, eso es todo. ¿Acaso te apunté con un arma o un cuchillo desde que llegamos?</p><p>- Intentaste ahogarme.</p><p>- Tú me mordiste primero.</p><p>- Luego de que tú me provocaras.</p><p>- Sólo dije la verdad –La miró a los ojos, serio– ¿O no lo fue, que, ante la posibilidad de lastimar a tu noviecito, tú cediste inmediatamente?</p><p>- …</p><p>- No tienes instinto de preservación alguno, pusiste a todos los demás antes que a ti misma. Algún día eso te costará caro.</p><p>- Fue instintivo, no quería que los demás salieran lastimados por mi culpa. ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?</p><p>- No –Contestó con simpleza– No lo entenderías, pero de donde yo vengo, la supervivencia personal es lo más importante. Luego vienen los amigos y las lealtades. Pero si yo no estoy vivo y en buena forma, tampoco puedo proteger a los que me importan.</p><p>Con esa última frase Kohaku admitió que tenía un buen punto, pero sólo para sus adentros. Si ella se moría o la lastimaban gravemente, no podría salvar a su hermana. Aun así, era una elección muy cruel elegir entre amigos o seres queridos, y la propia vida. Continuó el recorrido por el pasillo detrás de Stanley, hasta que le señaló un camarote.</p><p>- Aquí te quedas. Puedes salir si quieres, pero vas a ser vigilada, aunque creo que ya lo imaginas. Yo ya cumplí mi parte, si tienes que pedir algo, hazlo con los otros tripulantes, no soy un recadero, soy el segundo al mando aquí. Que descanses.</p><p>Kohaku lo vio irse así sin más, y frunció el ceño confundida. Sí, estaba aliviada de que no la siguieran maltratando o lastimando, aunque todavía no sabía lo que le depararía el día siguiente. Pero no se esperaba tampoco esa actitud desenfadada e indiferente. No conocía muchos humanos, pero le llamaba demasiado la atención que tanto Senku como este Dr. Xeno, tuvieran en tanta estima el concepto de “utilidad”. Claro que el peliverde tenía un alma mucho más pura y cálida que cualquiera de las personas de ese barco en que Kohaku se encontrara, pero ya no sabía qué pensar de los humanos.</p><p>Una renovada ola de angustia se le subió a la garganta y le hizo arder los ojos. ¿Qué habría sido de Senku? ¿Lo habían salvado? Oyó a Stanley decir que le había disparado en el hombro, eso no parecía letal, pero igualmente estaba muy preocupada. Quería volver a verlo, si tan sólo sus propias lágrimas tuvieran efectos curativos, no dudaría en usarlas para él</p><p>Al día siguiente, se despertó con un tumulto cercano, y cuando miró por la pequeña ventanilla del barco, notó que había varias personas en la cubierta, asomadas a la baranda. Cuando la sensación confusa de estar adormilada la abandonó y se despabiló, alcanzó a entender que estaban subiendo a alguien. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando reconoció a Luna, y varios gritos de festejo de parte de la tripulación. Kohaku no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a esa chica, por lo que entendió, había colaborado en que la rapten, pero por otro lado recordaba haber visto en ella una cara de puro miedo frente a Stanley, y tampoco olvidaba la forma en que la habían desestimado, como si a ese hombre, y luego a Xeno también, les diera lo mismo el destino que sufriera. Tendría que preguntárselo, si hallaba la oportunidad.</p><p>En ese mismo instante alguien golpeó su puerta, y entró. Una joven de la tripulación, físicamente similar a ella en curvas y altura, rubia, ojos claros y labios muy voluptuosos.</p><p>- Hola. Ven conmigo.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, la chica esperó a que Kohaku saliera de allí, para guiarla hacia una nueva sala. Se parecía al laboratorio del barco de Senku, estaba lleno de frascos de vidrio, materiales y otros aparatos desconocidos. El Dr. Xeno estaba esperando allí, escribiendo algo tras una mesa de madera.</p><p>- Buen día, Miss Kohaku.</p><p>- Buen día –Murmuró ella en respuesta.</p><p>- Siéntate allí, por favor, y aguarda un momento. Pensaba hacer esto yo mismo, pero ya que volvió nuestra aprendiz de médico, esperaremos a que venga. Charlotte, quédate en la puerta.</p><p>- Sí, capitán –Afirmó al instante la rubia, y se paró allí donde le indicó el investigador.</p><p>Se produjo un silencio en la sala, mientras el Dr. Xeno seguía escribiendo, y Kohaku fue a sentarse. Unos minutos después, Luna apareció en la puerta, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la sirena. Frunció los labios y le corrió la mirada a un costado, y siguió adelante.</p><p>- Bienvenida de vuelta, Luna –Le dijo Xeno, levantando la vista luego de terminar de escribir– Qué circunstancias curiosas de escape del barco enemigo, con un bote motorizado y todo.</p><p>- Tengo un mensaje para usted, de parte de los tripulantes de ese barco. Me perdonaron la vida, a cambio de que entregara el mensaje.</p><p>- De acuerdo, pero eso puede esperar. Sácale sangre a Miss Kohaku, Luna.</p><p>- … ¿Eh? –Preguntó la susodicha, estremeciéndose.</p><p>- ¿No oíste? Sácale sangre. ¿O me vas a decir que en menos de dos días ya te olvidaste cómo hacer algo tan elemental? Agarra una jeringa, y sácale sangre, ahora mismo. Usa la de 500cc, y llénala.</p><p>Las agujas nunca habían sido la parte favorita de Luna de su aprendizaje de medicina, pero mucho menos quería hacerlo como introducción con Kohaku luego de verse tras su traición. Para colmo, no podía decirle todavía de la medicina, porque Xeno estaba demasiado cerca. Titubeando, se dirigió hacia un cajón de madera, y sacó una jeringa de vidrio, y luego de otro cajón sacó la fina aguja, que limpió con alcohol antes de insertarla en la punta de la jeringa. Miró a Kohaku con una cara de disculpas.</p><p>- Te voy a pinchar con esto… no dolerá mucho, pero si te impresiona la sangre, puedes mirar a un costado.</p><p>- Está bien, Luna. Pero antes necesito saber cómo está Senku.</p><p>- Está bien. Lo cur... –se interrumpió a tiempo, no podía confesar que ella lo había hecho, no frente a Xeno, pero sí la miró con intención– Lo curaron Francois y Chrome, me dijeron que está fuera de peligro. De hecho, ya se puede levantar y todo, aunque le limitaron el movimiento del brazo.</p><p>- Ya veo. Gracias, Luna, es un alivio –le sonrió suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.</p><p>Luna quería llorar en ese momento, no merecía ni siquiera esa mínima sonrisa ni el agradecimiento, pero recordó el plan de Senku y los demás para salvarla, y se contuvo la angustia. Ató una cuerda elástica alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Kohaku, y lentamente le clavó la aguja, extrayéndole la sangre. A la sirena no le molestó, y en su lugar, le habló al Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- ¿Mi sangre también es valiosa para hacer dinero con ella?</p><p>- No lo creo, no hay forma de diferenciar tu sangre de una humana cualquiera, no es por eso que te la estoy sacando, esto es para mis investigaciones y análisis. Sería sumamente interesante averiguar su composición aproximada, y si tiene reacciones particulares. Las enfermedades también pueden percibirse a través de un análisis de sangre, por ejemplo.</p><p>- Hmm, entiendo.</p><p>Un minuto después, Luna retiró la aguja, y le tapó la herida con una pequeña tela limpia, diciéndole a Kohaku que se presione la zona un rato.</p><p>- Ya conseguí la extracción, Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- Bien, ahora hazle una biopsia. Necesito de tres tipos, de raspado, punción y de incisión. De la parte superior del cuerpo, y en particular de la mitad inferior. Pon cada una en distintos tubos de ensayo. Del raspado, obtén algunas más. Y observa con cuidado si tiene restos de escamas o de alguna porosidad particular en la piel.</p><p>Luna tragó duro ante el pedido, nerviosa. ¿De verdad tenía que hacer eso? Caminó muy rígida hacia otro cajón para sacar las herramientas necesarias.</p><p>- Dr. Xeno… ¿no le interesa hacer esas observaciones personalmente? –preguntó con voz trémula.</p><p>- Las haré, pero aquí la aprendiz de medicina eres tú, Luna. ¿O no fue para eso que ofreciste a ser voluntaria en este barco?</p><p>- S-sí…</p><p>- Entonces hazlo. Cuando termines me avisas, y yo procederé con mis propias observaciones. Si coinciden con las mías, es que no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo de tus maestros, ni el mío.</p><p>Luna temblaba por dentro, el Dr. Xeno también era muy intimidante en ocasiones, aunque menos que Stanley.</p><p>- Soy Luna, soy una chica capaz –murmuró, como un mantra, para vencer sus nervios– Soy Luna, soy una chica capaz. Soy Luna, soy una chica capaz… Ah, Kohaku… esto… esto te puede molestar un poco más.</p><p>- Puedes darle un preparado anestésico, si quieres. Empieza por el raspado, hasta que haga efecto –Dijo el científico, que la estaba mirando de reojo.</p><p>- ¡Oh, sí, es cierto! ¡P-Perdón!</p><p>Luna fue a buscar entre los frascos de vidrio el extracto anestésico.</p><p>- Debe pesar entre 50 y 55 kilos, por lo que cinco gotas bastarán –añadió el hombre.</p><p>- De acuerdo, gracias –le dijo Luna al científico– Kohaku, abre la boca y saca un poco la lengua, te echaré unas gotas...saboréalas y trágalas.</p><p>- Bien</p><p>Kohaku miraba con curiosidad y un poco de cautela, pero no parecía que fueran a hacerle daño. Estaba segura que Luna tenía algo que decirle, y sólo esperaba que fuera sobre cuándo iban a sacarla de allí. La vida de su hermana corría peligro, no podía estar allí tranquilamente a que la "investiguen". Y qué decir que seguro su padre ya podía pensar que algo le había pasado, ya que no había vuelto todavía. De pronto Luna le susurró con voz apenas audible.</p><p>- Traga lo que voy a darte.</p><p>Disimuladamente, la joven se puso delante de Kohaku, impidiendo que Xeno vea lo que estaba haciendo, y sacó una botellita, vaciando su contenido en la boca de Kohaku rápidamente. Por el sabor, la sirena detectó que se trataba de su medicina. Bien, eso significaba que no tenía que preocuparse por perder la forma humana, y con eso confirmó que Senku ya tenía un plan en marcha. Además, si Luna la estaba ayudando, significaba que podía confiar en ella, al menos un poco.</p><p>El raspaje no le dolió a Kohaku, pero apretó los dientes y se tensó cuando Luna la punzó, y luego cuando le hizo un muy pequeño corte para sacarle un poco de piel y carne. Le hizo la curación correspondiente, y luego le pidió si se podía recostar en una camilla cercana, diciéndole que sólo la iba a observar de cerca. En ese momento, Xeno de levantó, agarró un objeto que era como un vidrio grueso, y se acercó a ella. Cuando Luna terminó su parte, se movió a un costado. El investigador le tomó un brazo a la sirena y se lo observó detenidamente, y luego hizo lo mismo con una pierna, levantándole el vestido hasta casi la cadera, y acercando más ese espejo redondo y grueso. Frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse nuevamente, mirando a Kohaku fijamente con una expresión severa, como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo.</p><p>- Completamente humana en apariencia –Suspiró, frustrado– Nada especial, nada que diga que eres una sirena, excepto por la evidencia de Stan que te cortó una escama de la parte trasera de tus pantorrillas, y esas lágrimas dulces.</p><p>- Sí, observé eso también -murmuró Luna.</p><p>- Lo que no se explica, es por qué antes sí tenías restos de escamas, y según Stan, caminabas con dificultad. Ahora pareces una humana cualquiera, hasta tienes la piel impecable, sin cicatrices ni rastros de tu transformación.</p><p>- Dr. Xeno, sobre eso… tengo un mensaje de parte del capitán del barco en el que estaba la sirena.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? –Vio a Luna mirar de reojo a Kohaku– No importa, puede escuchar.</p><p>- Bueno… dicen que la secuestraron en vano, porque ella no volverá a convertirse en sirena. Que alguien de su especie la maldijo, y no podrá volver a su forma original a menos que consigan una cura especial, en cuya búsqueda estaban antes de que la secuestraran. Su transformación a humana fue gradual, y una vez que se completó la única forma de volverla sirena es con esa única cura.</p><p>El investigador entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada por un minuto, hasta que se volteó y se acercó a ella nuevamente.</p><p>- ¿Qué tienes para decir sobre eso, Miss Kohaku?</p><p>- Que es la verdad. Yo me acerqué a ellos porque su capitán es el mejor científico y médico humano de la zona. Intentamos dar con otra posibilidad, pero no la hubo… hasta que recibimos información de la cura definitiva, pero es un dispositivo.</p><p>Kohaku no sabía bien cuánta información le convenía revelar, pero asumía que mientras no diera los detalles precisos de la ubicación de la panacea, estaba bien generarle duda y curiosidad al capitán del barco enemigo. Y como era totalmente cierto, por más que luego la llevaran con ese aparato que “medía” la verdad, lo comprobarían. Continuó hablando:</p><p>- Si no me crees, puedes repetir lo de anoche, por mí no hay problema. Pero te adelanto que no sé la ubicación, porque no sé leer y no entiendo de la tierra humana, eso es información que sólo la tripulación maneja.</p><p>- Ya veo. ¿Ese es todo el mensaje, Luna?</p><p>- No, Dr. Xeno. Dicen que no entregarán esa información ni bajo ataque ni amenaza de muerte. Lo que quieren es negociar una tregua y que ustedes colaboren a encontrarla. Y… me dijeron la frecuencia de radio que usan para comunicarse, que usted los llame para la negociación de los términos y “beneficios”.</p><p>- Qué atrevimiento –sonrió ligeramente– Vamos a comprobar dicha información primero, no tenemos apuro. Luna, escolta a Miss Kohaku a su camarote, es suficiente por hoy.</p><p>- De acuerdo, me retiro entonces.</p><p>Kohaku se levantó de la camilla, y siguió a Luna en silencio, tratando de lucir recelosa con ella, aunque por dentro sentía un inmenso alivio de que los otros estuvieran planeando una tregua… aunque no se imaginaba cómo podría resultar eso de que trabajen juntos. O tal vez sí, no parecían personas irracionales, aunque sí muy intimidantes y duros, pero presentía que no sería nada fácil. Cuando la rubia médica la dejó en el camarote, miró alrededor rápidamente, y como no vio a ningún otro tripulante, le habló en un susurro.</p><p>- Te ruego que me perdones Kohaku, sé que debes pensar que soy una traidora, pero… no quise que suceda nada de esto. A cambio… voy a ayudar en tu liberación, se lo prometí a Senku y los demás. Tengo varias dosis de la medicina que te mantiene humana, los chicos ya previeron que podían ponerte a prueba, así que no te preocupes, no sospecharán nunca que es mentira… al menos no por ahora.</p><p>- ¿Crees que funcionará la idea de cooperar?</p><p>- Bueno… en un principio no estaba muy segura, el Dr. Xeno y Stanley no dudan ni un poco con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Pero también es verdad que contigo como humana no pueden sacar ningún provecho, así que creo que al menos oirán lo que Senku tiene para decir. O más bien, Gen, él será quién hable.</p><p>- ¡Ja! Gen es bueno con las palabras, tengo entendido que los mejores tratos de la tripulación los logró él.</p><p>- Esperemos que así sea. Confiemos en ellos. Me voy, antes de que alguien nos vea hablar.</p><p>- Sí, no te preocupes.</p><p>En el momento justo en que Kohaku cerró la puerta de su camarote, una voz sorprendió a Luna.</p><p>- Ooh, volviste, Luna. Bienvenida –dijo Stanley con una sonrisa de costado, mientras se acercaba a ella.</p><p>- Sí, y no gracias a ti –le espetó la rubia, sintiéndose envalentonada. Sabía cómo era Stanley, pero no se imaginaba que la iba a dejar ahí como si nada.</p><p>- No tengo la obligación de estar atrás tuyo como tu papi. Si tus piernas no conectan con tu cerebro, no voy a poner en riesgo mi parte de la misión –y agregó, mirándola con los ojos filosos como dagas– Y vaya uno a saber por qué dudaste tanto en reaccionar y seguir a los tuyos. Cualquiera pensaría que tu lealtad se mece como barco en el agua durante una tormenta.</p><p>Luna tragó duro ante esas palabras. Sabía que Stanley era muy astuto, y no tenía problema en sospechar de cualquiera, no ponía las manos en el fuego por nadie.</p><p>- No sabía lo que pensabas hacer, mucho menos disparar al chico. Son personas, ¿no? No puedes culparme por vacilar cuando hieren así a alguien, voy a ser médica.</p><p>- Te lo dije, me da lo mismo lo que hagas, también hubiera podido hacer solo el trabajo sin ti. De hecho, lo hubiera hecho mejor, ya que por tu estupidez alertaste a todos y se complicó un poco más. Como sea, ya se resolvió. Adiós, Luna.</p><p>Stanley siguió caminando, dejando atrás a la joven, y se fue a buscar al Dr. Xeno. Lo encontró sentado, parecía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>- ¿Alguna novedad, capi?</p><p>- Ninguna buena. Todavía tengo que analizar las muestras de la sirena, pero por lo pronto será más complicado obtener materiales de ella para seguir con mi investigación.</p><p>- Y hacernos unas monedas.</p><p>- Por supuesto. Y ahora Luna pasó un mensaje de esos chiquillos… dicen que la sirena no volverá a adoptar su forma por algún tipo de maldición, y que sólo con una cura muy particular podría volver a ella.</p><p>- ¿Y qué problema hay? Sólo tenemos que hacernos con esa medicina y ya. Por las buenas o por las malas.</p><p>- Nos ofrecieron una tregua… para colaborar juntos y encontrarla –dijo el investigador, mirando a su colega con una sonrisa.</p><p>- ¿De verdad? No la veía venir. Sí que rogaran por tener a su pececita de vuelta, pero no para colaborar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?</p><p>- Esperar, y ver si es realmente cierto. Si en un par de días no hay señales de que el cuerpo de la sirena cambie aunque sea un poco, consideraré hacer ese llamado y ver qué tienen para ofrecer. No nos sirve de nada alimentar una boca más por capricho.</p><p>- Entiendo. Bueno, avísame cuando lo hagas. Sólo procura sacar una buena tajada, ya sé que la ciencia te puede, pero si quieres financiar y seguir investigando, además de sostener este barco y su tripulación, necesitamos esas buenas monedas. Y claro, yo no trabajo gratis –añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- No, eso lo sé bien.</p><p>- Ganaste mucho conmigo, así que es lo justo.</p><p>- Lo es. Queda esperar.</p><p>- Ok, avísame cuando me necesites.</p><p>Lo último que quería el Dr. Xeno era tener que hacer ese llamado por radio. Con todo su poderío, tener que reducirse a aceptar una colaboración era casi indigno, pero el misterio de la sirena era una tentación demasiado grande para cualquier investigador. Volver realidad la fantasía de tener en sus manos las pruebas de una especie perdida, de una evolución híbrida… no era tan tonto como para negarse caprichosamente. Y le intrigaba sobremanera saber quién era ese famoso científico médico tan reconocido, aunque dudaba que estuviese a su nivel, más siendo un crío.</p><p>Dos días enteros pasaron así, el Dr. Xeno en persona haciendo las observaciones de la supuesta sirena, sin cambios a su favor, y en los análisis de sangre y de piel tampoco observaba algún rasgo especial, a excepción de que la piel parecía ser ínfimamente más gruesa y con más lípidos que lo normal, pero nada demasiado destacable. Claro que la idea era comparar esas muestras con las de ella en forma de sirena, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser posible por el momento. Al inicio del tercer día, el investigador se decidió a ver qué tenían para decir los chiquillos. Luna le había dejado anotada la frecuencia de radio, por lo que hizo la llamada.</p><p>- Buenas.</p><p>Del otro lado, se escuchó un leve tumulto, pero sólo una voz habló.</p><p>- Buenos días, Dr. Xeno –la voz de Gen se oyó– Asagiri Gen al habla.</p><p>- Ya se imaginan el motivo de este llamado, así que no demos vueltas. Como sabrán, tenemos en nuestro poder a la sirena amiga suya, y tal parece ser que hay al menos algo de verdad en que no estaría pronta a volver a su forma original.</p><p>- No, no lo hará, como le explicamos a través del mensaje que su espía entregó. ¿Está de acuerdo en conversar, entonces, doctor?</p><p>- Voy a oír su propuesta, y si la considero pertinente, proseguiremos con las negociaciones. Sino, la sirena seguirá en nuestro poder y no volverán a saber nada de ella, olvídense de recuperarla. Un investigador de mi nivel no abandonaría tan fácil, buscaría esa cura por cuenta propia.</p><p>- Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y lo mismo para unificar recursos, nuestra intención es que ambos salgamos beneficiados.</p><p>- Antes de empezar, quisiera tener esta conversación con el capitán del barco. Al parecer es un científico y médico reconocido, corresponde que los capitanes sean los que conversen, sin intermediarios.</p><p>Un breve silencio volvió a oírse. Del otro lado, todos los jóvenes se habían juntado a escuchar la comunicación, y Gen y Senku cruzaron miradas. El peliverde asintió, y mediante gestos acordaron que Gen orientaría la conversación, sin que el Dr. Xeno se entere.</p><p>- Hola, Dr. Xeno. Yo soy el capitán, Senku.</p><p>- ¿Sólo Senku? Tu colega se presentó con apellido.</p><p>- ¿Sólo “Xeno”, entonces? Estamos en las mismas condiciones.</p><p>Xeno sonrió ante el desafío del joven.</p><p>- Entonces dejaremos los apellidos de lado, al menos hasta que acordemos una negociación.</p><p>- Me parece bien. Iré al grano entonces. Nuestra propuesta se centra en una tregua, en la cual colaboraremos equitativamente para encontrar la cura definitiva de Kohaku. Tenemos la ubicación y su nombre, sólo resta ir hacia allí, aunque no sabemos con lo que podemos encontrarnos, claro. Una vez que la hallemos, nuestras condiciones son que dejen libre a Kohaku, así como que el dispositivo quede en nuestras manos. A cambio, haremos un doble proceso de transformación, y así podrán quedarse con una generosa cantidad de escamas, sin lastimarla.</p><p>- “Dispositivo”, dices.</p><p>- Sí, así es. Lo único que voy a decirle por ahora es que se trata de uno llamado doblemente “medusa” y “panacea”, es un objeto cuyo efecto varía en tierra y agua. En el agua tiene el efecto curativo, que es lo que buscamos… desconocemos la aplicación en tierra, aunque probablemente sea un efecto opuesto. Si quiere continuar esta conversación y la negociación, tendrá que ser en persona, por supuesto garantizando la seguridad de todos.</p><p>El Dr. Xeno se quedó en silencio unos segundos, analizando la información. Una sola vez había oído hablar de un dispositivo con efectos más allá de lo humanamente posible. Pero con eso bastó para ganar su curiosidad, porque el primero había sido solamente la anécdota de un colega, hace muchos años.</p><p>- De acuerdo, tienen mi atención. Proseguiremos esta conversación en persona. Eso no significa que acepte completamente sus condiciones, le anticipo, Dr. Senku.</p><p>- Es lo lógico. Asumo que querrá hacerlo en su barco, no hay problema por nuestra parte.</p><p>- Sí. Las coordenadas son…</p><p>- No serán necesarias, Dr. Xeno. Tenemos un poderoso catalejo, y ya los tenemos en la mira. Hasta dentro de un rato.</p><p>La comunicación se cortó, y un suspiro de alivio multitudinario se oyó del lado del barco de Senku. Muchos festejaron ruidosamente luego, pero el peliverde los calló.</p><p>- Esperen a que cerremos el trato primero, no lo arruinen –los silenció Senku, aunque tenía su propia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se rascaba la oreja con un dedo.</p><p>- Pero Senku-chan, ya tenemos un pie adentro, no está mal tener un poco de esperanza –dijo Gen con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Vamos entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Ryusui, a navegar a toda vela!</p><p>Durante el trayecto, Gen asistió a Senku dándole consejos de qué decir y cómo, para tener una mayor probabilidad de éxito, ya que el científico les había ganado en la posibilidad de que el mentalista sea el que negocie. Cuanto más se acercaban al barco negro, más sorprendidos estaban de las monstruosas dimensiones que tenía. Cuando alcanzaron a ponerse a la par, el barco de Senku apenas le llegaba a la mitad, tanto en alto como en largo, y eso que el barco de los jóvenes era uno de los más grandes de la zona. Una escalerilla metálica se alzó de la embarcación gigantesca a la otra, conectando ambos, y de a uno fueron pasando con cuidado.</p><p>En el centro de la cubierta se encontraba el Dr. Xeno, y junto a él Stanley manteniendo restringida a Kohaku con las manos atadas. Apenas vio a Senku, la rubia no pudo evitar intentar saltar hacia adelante para acercarse a él, ignorando la tensión de sus ataduras.</p><p>- ¡Senku! ¡Estás bien! Oh, gracias –verlo con sus propios ojos era distinto a sólo escuchar que estaba bien. Buscó con sus ojos la herida de él, pero parecía como nuevo.</p><p>- Hola, Kohaku –Apenas elevó las comisuras de la boca, pero por dentro estaba más que aliviado de verla entera, no parecía haber sido maltratada visiblemente. Pero no quería demostrar cuánto le importaba la joven, o podría ser usado en su contra, lo había vivido en carne propia.</p><p>- Bienvenido Dr. Senku, y su tripulación. Adentro estaremos más cómodos para continuar la conversación, por favor, acompáñenme.</p><p>Siguieron al Dr. Xeno, que los había recibido con suma cordialidad, más de la que esperaban, lo cual hizo más que volverlos recelosos.</p><p>- Qué elegancia la de Francia… –silbó Mozu, cuando vio el nivel de lujo que tenía ese barco, no solamente por fuera ya.</p><p>- En todo caso, la de Estados Unidos –le contestó Stanley, guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>El único que le devolvió una mueca similar a una sonrisa fue Mozu, ya que los demás le dedicaron una mirada bastante fría y que ameritaba apretar los dientes para contener el odio que le tenían a ese hombre, con sus aires de tranquilidad como si no hubiera secuestrado a Kohaku y baleado a Senku.</p><p>- Oye, Rapunzel castaño, me vas a hacer un agujero si me sigues mirando fijo de esa forma –dijo Stanley sin mirar atrás, aunque en obvia alusión a Tsukasa, que era cierto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.</p><p>- Ganas no me faltan –siseó el aludido, en un tono bajo y amenazante, su enojo potenciado por el apodo burlón, pero conteniéndose porque Senku apoyó una mano en su brazo, y lo miró negando apenas con la cabeza.</p><p>El Dr. Xeno le ofreció asiento al peliverde en un sillón individual, muy cómodo, mientras que él se sentó en frente.</p><p>- Bien, ya estamos aquí –dijo el investigador– Me presento como corresponde esta vez, soy el doctor Xeno Houston Wingfield.</p><p>- Senku Ishigami –contestó.</p><p>La reacción de sorpresa fue pareja para ambos científicos. Senku había oído el nombre de ese doctor, y corroboró que se trataba de quien pensaba que era. Por el otro lado, el apellido del joven resonó en el Dr. Xeno, que tenía sus sospechas, pero no por conocerlo a él, sino que la anécdota de la “panacea” había sido de otra persona que también se apellidaba Ishigami, ahora confirmaba que había un parentesco.</p><p>- ¿Qué eres de Byakuya Ishigami?</p><p>- Su hijo. Y tú eres un ex-colega suyo, ¿cierto?</p><p>- Así es. Debo decir que intuía que tenías algo que ver con él, por la mención de ese dispositivo. Hemos trabajado juntos varios años en el pasado, pero la cada vez mayor diferencia de nuestros objetivos y visiones nos alejaron definitivamente. Demasiado idealista y optimista, tu padre.</p><p>- Sí, a veces es un payaso, lo reconozco –Admitió con una gran sonrisa– Pero nunca conocí a nadie con mejor criterio, en todo.</p><p>- Eso es discutible, pero dejémoslo de lado. Entonces, hablemos de lo que nos reúne aquí hoy –lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados– Ignoraré por ahora el hecho de que no fuiste sincero con los dos usos de la “medusa-panacea”, gracias a tu confianzudo padre tengo también esa información. Pero está bien, yo tampoco te hubiera dicho todo, al menos no hasta tener un pacto confirmado.</p><p>- Sin rencores, entonces. Ya estás al tanto de la propuesta en general, y si te soy sincero, no sé bien lo que nos espera en la isla que se encuentra. Afortunadamente, no sólo tenemos la ubicación gracias a Byakuya, sino que tres miembros de nuestra tripulación son oriundos de allí, al parecer. Pero no saben nada del dispositivo, sólo podrán ayudarnos en cuanto a lo que sí podemos esperar de esa isla.</p><p>- ¿Y eso sería?</p><p>- Una aldea nativa, mayormente no violenta. El mayor problema sería que el líder, el “cabeza” de la isla, como lo llaman, parece tener una moralidad dudosa, y no tiene las manos limpias. Una serie de eventos “misteriosos” ocurrieron hace un tiempo, presumiblemente por su culpa, así que podemos decir que es alguien que abusa de su poder y posición. Es probable que, si alguien en esa isla sabe del dispositivo, o lo tiene en sus manos, sea él.</p><p>- Entonces basta con hacerle un par de agujeros y quitárselo de las manos, ¿no? –Preguntó Stanley como si nada.</p><p>- Veo que tienes el dedo del gatillo muy dispuesto a presionarlo –Le respondió Senku.</p><p>- No veo método más efectivo, teniéndolo a mi disposición. Para qué perder el tiempo en persecuciones y amenazas, cuando un buen disparo soluciona todo rápido y limpiamente.</p><p>- Stan –Xeno lo silenció alzando una mano– Entonces, Dr. Senku, suponiendo que juntamos fuerzas para pasar a nuestras manos la medusa, ¿luego qué?</p><p>- Cumplimos los beneficios de nuestro acuerdo, diez billones por ciento seguro. Una vez que Kohaku esté a punto de recuperar su forma de sirena, hay un método para interrumpir el proceso, y de esa forma podrían quedarse con sus escamas sin arrancárselas a modo de tortura. Luego ella se volvería a convertir con el poder de la “panacea”, y tal como acordamos, será libre, y nosotros nos quedamos con el dispositivo.</p><p>- ¿Qué “método” es ese?</p><p>- No podemos darte esa información, es nuestra garantía de seguridad.</p><p>- No estoy de acuerdo con esas condiciones –dijo el Dr. Xeno, mirándolo seriamente– Me niego.</p><p>Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala, ambos bandos mirándose con aprehensión.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber con cuáles? Todos salimos ganando de esa forma.</p><p>- Sí, el dinero es un factor, pero no el único. Soy un investigador, y personalmente lo que más me interesa es investigar a la sirena aquí presente, único ejemplar con el que me cruce posiblemente en toda mi vida. Sí estoy de acuerdo con lo de quedarme con la totalidad de las escamas. Pero si intentan timarnos, no dudaremos en acribillarlos a todos.</p><p>- Tienes mi palabra de científico, las escamas serán tuyas. ¿Qué más?</p><p>- Así como tomé muestras de análisis de Miss Kohaku en su forma humana, exijo también hacerlo con su forma de sirena. De hecho… estoy bastante seguro que tú como científico, Dr. Senku, tienes el mismo interés.</p><p>- Sí, no voy a negarlo.</p><p>Varios de los colegas del peliverde quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa confesión. Kohaku entre ellos, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza de ansiedad. Pero no, sabía que Senku no quería lastimarla ni aprovecharse de ella, y a cambio de la ayuda por encontrar esa cura para su hermana, con gusto se ofrecía darle todo lo que él quisiera para saciar su curiosidad científica y médica. No tenía tanta dedicación hacia quien la había secuestrado, claro. Se animó a interrumpir la conversación.</p><p>- Tengo voz y voto aquí, no le pertenezco a ninguno de ustedes dos como para que decidan todo por su cuenta como si fuese un objeto.</p><p>Los dos científicos la miraron, Senku con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Xeno alzó una ceja. Stanley, por su parte, soltó un silbido, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kohaku lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y continuó.</p><p>- Confío en Senku, estoy al tanto de ese método que detendría mi transformación en sirena, y acepto que se queden con esas escamas, no me produce dolor alguno perderlas de esa forma, así fue como me transformé en humana. Pero ya que Senku confiesa que también quiere investigar mi forma original, y comprobé que el Dr. Xeno tomó muestras mías sin lastimarme realmente… la única forma en que yo aceptaré colaborar con ambos, será que ustedes hagan dichas investigaciones juntos. Una misma muestra de todo lo que necesiten de mí, pero para ambos.</p><p>Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de los dos hombres, que se miraron mutuamente con cautela, en silencio por un buen rato.</p><p>- Si sus intenciones son puramente de conocimiento y mi vida no corre peligro, es mi forma de agradecer que me devuelvan a mi forma original, y así poder volver con las demás sirenas. Esa es mi condición. Eso, y que Stanley ni ninguno de los tripulantes de este barco amenace a del lado de Senku, ni les hagan un rasguño. Ni durante la misión, ni después, hasta que estén satisfechos con los resultados de sus investigaciones.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, Kohaku. Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo.</p><p>- No está mal. Pero queda algo más, ¿por qué tú te quedas con el dispositivo, una vez que lo usemos en ella? No tiene ninguna utilidad para ti.</p><p>- No, pero le prometí a Byakuya que la devolvería a su lugar, así como él me dijo que hizo en su momento. La “medusa-panacea” pertenece a ese lugar, otras sirenas podrían necesitar sus beneficios más adelante. No nos corresponde apropiarnos, y sería absurdo si puede conllevar a que por su ausencia, se extingan las sirenas algún día.</p><p>- No puedes pretender que me pierda la oportunidad de analizarla, sobre todo si funciona tal como esperamos. Es un artefacto de un avance tecnológico humano sin precedentes ni explicación, o también podría ser algo completamente misterioso y que escape a nuestro entendimiento. Como sea, quiero saberlo. Y nuevamente, dudo que tu confesa curiosidad no se extienda a analizarla también.</p><p>- Reformulo entonces, quedará en el poder mío y de mi tripulación, pero bajo nuestras condiciones también podrá ser objeto de estudio.</p><p>- Es un gris muy amplio qué condiciones puedas sacar de debajo de la manga, Dr. Senku –dijo el Dr. Xeno con una sonrisa– pero algo me dice que Miss Kohaku inclinará la balanza de sus propias condiciones a tu favor.</p><p>- Así es –Contestó ella sin reparo alguno– Tengo mis motivos, pero no tengo que explicártelos.</p><p>El investigador se volvió a quedar en silencio un buen rato, analizando la conveniencia y los riesgos de aquella “alianza”. Ahora tenía la curiosidad de qué tan capaz era ese mocoso en el área científica. Siendo franco, no le molestaba compartir los conocimientos, siempre y cuando él tuviera acceso a ellos. Y pese a que su objetivo de vida era la superioridad científica y tecnológica a nivel mundial, no era como si el conocimiento sobre las sirenas pudiera sumar mucho a eso, incluso sabía que otros colegas podrían tomárselo a broma, a menos que vieran las pruebas concretas. Sería la investigación del siglo sin dudas, no sólo de la sirena, sino de aquel misterioso aparato sanador. Y eso le podía más, la ciencia era ciertamente elegante, y no iba a mancharla con intereses egoístas y superficiales que lo hicieran perder la oportunidad de dar con ese conocimiento.</p><p>- De acuerdo, acepto las condiciones. Por cuestiones de seguridad, no entregaré a toda mi tripulación, aunque sí colaboraré con mi élite, y exijo que todas las decisiones correspondientes a las estrategias sean tomadas en igualdad entre tú y yo, Miss Kohaku no tendrá voto en eso. ¿Tenemos un trato?</p><p>- Sí, acepto.</p><p>Un renovado suspiro de alivio recorrió a los amigos de Senku, y el peliverde extendió su mano hacia el Dr. Xeno. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos iban a cerrarse para sellar el pacto, Tsukasa interrumpió, poniendo su mano en el medio con rapidez.</p><p>- Senku, espera –dijo Tsukasa– Que cerremos este acuerdo significa que no podremos ponernos una mano encima entre ambos bandos, ¿cierto?</p><p>- Tsukasa, amigo, creo que esa fue una mala elección de palabras –Bromeó Mozu, pero el aludido lo silenció con una mirada intimidante.</p><p>- Sí, Tsukasa, ¿por qué? –le preguntó Senku.</p><p>Como respuesta, el castaño se abrió la camisa y se la quitó, y luego se hizo tronar los dedos de las manos de una forma amenazante, mirando al caza-recompensas.</p><p>- Te recomiendo que también te quites la parte superior de tu ropa, Stanley, si no quieres arruinarla.</p><p>- Oh vaya, eso sí fue una mala elección de palabras esta vez –Insistió Mozu– ¿Así, delante de todos? Yo sé que pasamos mucho tiempo en el mar y tenemos necesidades, pero no tienes vergüenza, compañero.</p><p>La mayoría de los presentes no supo si sonreír o si callar la desubicada broma del provocador hombre de coleta. El primero que se decidió fue Hyoga, que lo golpeó ligeramente con su lanza en la cabeza a modo de advertencia.</p><p>- Si no quieres ser tú el que pierda los dientes con los golpes de Tsukasa, cállate Mozu, lee el ambiente.</p><p>- A veces la tensión del ambiente se puede reducir con una broma también, ¿sabes?</p><p>- ¿Me estás desafiando acaso? –Preguntó Stanley, cuadrando los hombros y afilando su mirada–De acuerdo, acepto.</p><p>- Te aseguro que no quieres eso, tienes una cara bonita como para que quede desfigurada, no la desperdicies –le dijo Mozu al hombre de pelo platinado, sin aceptar a callarse de una vez.</p><p>- Stan, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Pregunto Xeno, mirando a su colega de reojo con una sonrisa confiada.</p><p>- Puedo.</p><p>Con esa sola palabra, mucho más serio que antes, Stanley no le quitó los ojos de encima a Tsukasa, mientras se quitaba el saco y la camisa negra que vestía.</p><p>- Dr. Xeno… –Senku le habló en un tono cauto, bajo– Tsukasa Shishio es un luchador de primera categoría y en toda regla. Si dejara incapacitado a Stanley, no sería conveniente para…</p><p>- Cierra la boca y mira, Dr. Senku –le respondió con soberbia– Voy a hacer una confesión, y es que conocí a Stanley hace muchos años, en las peleas callejeras organizadas. No simplemente peleas de borrachos y delincuentes del bajo mundo, sino verdaderas organizaciones clandestinas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho dinero de por medio. Invicto, cero derrotas… y un ochenta por ciento ganadas por noquear al oponente en menos de un minuto.</p><p>- Con que no es sólo una cara bonita y con buena puntería –murmuró Mozu con aprobación, y esa vez nadie lo calló, de la sorpresa general.</p><p>- Nos hicimos socios desde entonces, yo aposté por él en cada batalla que dijo que podía ganar. Que, por supuesto, fueron todas. Claro que después de un tiempo, le sugerí cambiar de rubro a uno más… elegante, a mi lado, y que pudiera aprovechar sus habilidades magistrales y sus finos instintos al máximo, con un rendimiento económico muy superior, y ya no en las sombras. Y así es como al día de hoy, este barco y todo lo que hay dentro, lo conseguimos entre él y yo. Así que no lo subestimes, Dr. Senku, no necesariamente la fuerza bruta es siempre la ganadora.</p><p>- De acuerdo, yo también apuesto todas mis fichas a Tsukasa, le tengo el mismo nivel de confianza.</p><p>Los dos hombres se prepararon para el combate, y todos los de ese barco se dispusieron de forma circular alrededor de ellos. Las miradas de los luchadores, cobre contra zafiro, eran sumamente intensas y amenazantes, y el aire entre ellos estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con una pluma, todos a su alrededor cargados con expectativa.</p><p>- ¿Estás listo, Stanley?</p><p>- Ven a mí cuando quieras, Tsukasa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buenaaaaas! Qué tal? Y sí, no podía faltar… No sabemos si Inagaki nos dará esta pelea que todos ansiamos en el manga, merecidísima, pero al menos me quiero sacar las ganas de darla aquí xD (por segunda vez, seguro recuerdan que en “No es ciencia, es amor” hubo una muy potente y cardíaca). No llegué a tiempo, pero bueno, oficialmente cumplí un añito de escritora hace tres días. Y lo festejo con este capítulo :)</p><p>Calculo que a esta historia le queda un último capítulo… calculo, es la idea jaja. Pero bueno, si me queda en 20k, quizás tenga que cortarlo xD. No quiero hablar de más, tal vez entra dentro de menos de 13k completito y con amor, y todo bien. Estoy muy cebada últimamente jajaa. Gracias por el hermoso apoyo, y en especial a los que dejan su amor en forma de comentarios! Hasta el próximo capítulo!</p><p>PD: Mozu te amo JAJA, sos mi bufón :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan y Tsukasa alzaron los puños en el aire, en posición de defensa. Habían acordado una pelea mixta, pero sólo golpéandose de la cadera hacia arriba, y sin retenerse con el clinch, que era el nombre de la técnica de “abrazar” y retener los movimientos del otro. Sólo se detendrían si uno quedaba inconsciente, o se rendía. Las miradas de ambos le ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera, ya no había rastro de la sonrisa burlona de Stan, y Tsukasa parecía estar deseando provocar la muerte a su oponente.</p><p>Ninguno conocía las habilidades ni el estilo del otro, por lo que comenzaron a moverse, acercándose y midiéndose para ver las reacciones. Stan era consciente de la diferencia de altura y masa muscular que tenía con Tsukasa, por lo que sabía que tendría que esquivar con agilidad sus golpes, más que sólo detenerlos. Se notaba en el castaño una completa confianza en sí mismo, realizando los mínimos movimientos necesarios, sin provocar ni simular un falso ataque para distraerlo. Eso significaba que no se iba a andar con rodeos ni jugarretas, lo cual era más que interesante… un rival que no tenía miedo ni usaba la técnica de distracción para ganar. Por lo cual, Stan optó por la misma estrategia, que casualmente era como solía pelear.</p><p>El primer golpe lo lanzó Tsukasa, tan rápido y veloz que se oyó cómo se cortaba el aire como si fuese una espada, pero una de las mejores cualidades de Stan eran sus increíbles reflejos, con lo cual el golpe le pasó cerca de la cara, pero sin rozarlo. El estadounidense silbó con aprobación y sonrió ligeramente, la emoción por una buena pelea empezaba a llenar de adrenalina su cuerpo. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, muy pocas personas habían esquivado su velocísimo puñetazo, incluso solía ser muchas veces el noqueo definitivo en sus peleas. No pretendía revelar todas sus cartas primero, por lo que se puso en posición de defensa, esperando el ataque de su contrincante.</p><p>Stan pensaba demostrarle que no se quedaba atrás en velocidad y potencia, no por nada era un luchador invicto. Lanzó un gancho con su puño derecho, y Tsukasa tuvo que inclinarse mucho hacia atrás para evitarlo, lo cual luego el otro aprovechó para asestarle un golpe con su puño izquierdo a la altura del riñón. O ese era su plan, pero Tsukasa alcanzó a prever sus intenciones por la postura de su cuerpo que no se había dedicado a ese gancho, e hizo un giro completo con su cuerpo para salir del alcance del puñetazo. Como contrataque, cuando Stan todavía estaba continuando el impulso de su golpe, Tsukasa aprovechó el giro para darle una fuerte patada con la pierna que tenía en el aire, que sí alcanzo a golpearlo, haciéndolo trastabillar.</p><p>Los espectadores que apoyaban a Tsukasa soltaron un grito de emoción, orgullosos de que el primer golpe lo hubiera dado su amigo. Pero Stan no se alteró, se recuperó rápidamente, y volvió a dar cortos y ágiles pasos para mantenerse en movimiento y aumentar su tiempo de reacción. Desplazándose como una serpiente, obligó al castaño a ponerse a la defensiva, y cuando este dirigió su puño hacia él nuevamente, se agachó a tiempo en un movimiento semi circular, y le clavó un codazo en las costillas del cual Tsukasa no alcanzó a defenderse, aunque sí su segundo ataque fue detenido, un puñetazo que el pelilargo encerró con su propio puño.</p><p>Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos en un breve reconocimiento de la habilidad de ambos, y Tsukasa tiró de él desde la mano que tenía encerrada para acercarlo, y así buscar darle un duro golpe con su mano libre. Y lo hubiera encajado, pero a último momento Stan aprovechó ese agarre no sólo para inclinarse hacia atrás lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe, sino también para mover una pierna de forma de enroscarla tras la rodilla del castaño, y así obligarlo a doblarse y caer para atrás. Sin perder un segundo, el atacante se puso a horcajadas y le agarró la larga cabellera con la mano izquierda, para tirarle del pelo con mucha fuerza, obligándole a levantar la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un tremendo golpe con su puño derecho.</p><p>Un murmullo de dolor recorrió a los amigos de Tsukasa, y Kohaku gritó de horror cuando le vio los nudillos ensangrentados a Stan. Ella no conocía las peleas de humanos, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver cómo podían llegar a quedar de hinchadas y desfiguradas cuando los golpes eran muy fuertes y duros. Mozu, mirándola a ella y luego alrededor disimuladamente, la atrajo hacia él con la excusa de consolarla, y se ganó la fría mirada de Nikki, que la sacó de su alcance.</p><p>El golpe no había sido tan letal, pero sí le había partido el labio y le había hecho sangrar la nariz. Pero la reacción de Tsukasa fue más rápida de lo que el otro esperaba, confiándose en que con ese golpe aturdiría a su oponente como solía suceder, y con su mano izquierda agarró el brazo izquierdo de Stan, y puso toda la fuerza de su cadera y muslo en empujarse contra el lado derecho del trasero del otro, de forma de desequilibrarlo y aprovechar el movimiento para sacárselo de encima. Se puso de pie ágilmente, y mientras el extranjero saltaba para levantarse, Tsukasa no le dejó ni que sus pies tocaran el suelo, cuando hizo un rápido y potente giro para asestar una patada que impactó directamente en el abdomen de Stan, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Pero el golpe estuvo calculado para que el cuerpo del peliplateado quede boca abajo en el aire, e inmediatamente recortó la distancia entre ellos a una velocidad impensada concentrando toda su fuerza en sus dos manos, que unió para liberar un golpe descendente que impactó en la nuca de Stan, quién cayó contra el piso de madera con un sonido seco.</p><p>Tsukasa se acercó para rematarlo, quería hacerle pagar duramente el haber baleado a Senku y secuestrado a Kohaku y terminar aquella pelea para continuar con la misión más importante, pero cuando pensó que Stan había quedado aturdido, logró eludir justo a tiempo una repentina patada giratoria que le sirvió de ataque y defensa, aprovechando el impulso para empujarse y ponerse de pie. El impacto contra el piso le había costado un corte en la ceja, y sus ojos azules lucían tan amenazantes ahora, que sólo alguien con mucha voluntad y espíritu de pelea podía sostenerle la mirada, cosa que Tsukasa podía hacer perfectamente, incluso devolviéndole una igual de intimidante.</p><p>- ¿Cómo quedaron así en tan sólo unos pocos minutos? –preguntó Kohaku horrorizada.</p><p>- Los dos son más que excelentes luchadores, se puede ver –Le respondió Ryusui– Son tan buenos que, o no se encajan ningún golpe, o van a terminar medio muertos, cualquiera de las dos.</p><p>- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente? –La sirena le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Es la realidad objetiva, no está exagerando –Dijo Senku, cerca de ella– Hasta el día de hoy no había visto a nadie que pudiera hacerle más que rasguños a Tsukasa, hay que admitir que ese Stanley sabe lo que hace.</p><p>- Por supuesto, no por nada es mi principal aliado y luchador –intercedió Xeno con confianza– Pero reconozco que no me esperaba que el tuyo pudiera llegar a tirarlo al piso, tampoco nadie lo había logrado hasta hoy.</p><p>- Sí, pero te equivocas en algo –Senku le mostró una media sonrisa– No es sólo mi “aliado y luchador”, es mi amigo.</p><p>El grupo volvió a poner su atención en los dos hombres, que volvían a acercarse para continuar la pelea. Ambos eran pura potencia y reflejos, y lo demostraron unos segundos después, con un intercambio de golpes como una ráfaga, en su mayoría bloqueados con brazos, puños y juegos de pies, pero inevitablemente conectando varios de ellos, mayormente en el cuerpo y unos pocos en la cara. El silencio alrededor de ellos era notorio, pero de lo boquiabiertos que estaban los compañeros de ambos ante tanta destreza e intensidad de lucha. La mayoría estaba más que acostumbrada a ver peleas, pero Kohaku no podía hacerlo, y no terminaba de entender cómo nadie los detenía, si no tenía ningún sentido esa pelea.</p><p>- Ya habíamos acordado una alianza… ¿cuál es el punto de esto? –Preguntó ella.</p><p>- La descarga, el honor –Le respondió Mozu– Sinceramente creo que “quedar a mano” es lo mejor antes de trabajar codo a codo. No hay nada más irritante que colaborar con alguien con el que te sientes molesto o tienes pendiente vengarte. Mejor resolver las cosas antes y dejar el camino limpio.</p><p>- ¿A los golpes tiene que ser?</p><p>- También lo está haciendo por ti, sabes –añadió Hyoga mirando a Kohaku, con su voz plana.</p><p>- ¿Por mí? ¿Qué dices?</p><p>- Que Stanley te haya secuestrado, y la duda de si te lastimarían aquí, lo tuvo erosionándose los dientes. El disparo a Senku también. Tsukasa es muy analítico y cuidadoso, pero a veces pierde la calma cuando lastiman a las personas que juró proteger. Es muy correcto.</p><p>Kohaku se puso más nerviosa de saber que esa pelea era en parte por ella, y le revolvía el estómago con un poco de culpa con cada golpe que recibía Tsukasa, podía verse claramente que tenía su torso descubierto colorado por los impactos recibidos, aunque Stan también tenía los suyos en igual medida. Era una lucha feroz, ambos debían de estar bastante cansados, pero la adrenalina y la bestial fuerza y entrenamiento que tenían los llevaba a seguir lanzando puños y hasta patadas en cada mínima apertura que encontraban en el otro, ambos eran de temer.</p><p>- ¡Ya, deténganse! –dijo en voz alta, aunque fue en vano, ninguno se inmutó ante su pedido, y tampoco podían darse el lujo de desconcentrarse– ¡Tsukasa, por favor!</p><p>Sin pensarlo ni tener en cuenta los riesgos, Kohaku no pudo con su impulsividad, y se lanzó hacia adelante. Escuchó su nombre gritado con preocupación por Senku, pero lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era detener esa absurda pelea, ya era más que suficiente. En el momento en que echó a correr hacia ellos, Stan le estaba dando la espalda, por lo cual no alcanzó a verla, y toda su atención estaba puesta en su contrincante. Los ojos de Tsukasa se abrieron mucho cuando él sí la vio acercarse temerariamente, y pagó su desconcentración con un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero ese golpe iba a ser parte de una cadena de más de ellos, por lo que cuando Stan estaba comenzando a impulsar su cuerpo para descargar una durísima patada en el castaño, Kohaku alcanzó a interponerse entre ambos.</p><p>Como en cámara lenta para los luchadores, los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron mucho y ya no podía frenar el lanzamiento del golpe, pero los rápidos reflejos de Tsukasa y su instinto de protección fueron más eficientes, y alcanzó a abrazarla y girar su cuerpo, de forma que la patada que iba a impactar en la cabeza de la joven, lo terminó haciendo en la parte trasera de las costillas de él, que apenas pudo endurecer sus músculos para amortiguar el brutal ataque. Pero como la prioridad de Tsukasa fue proteger a Kohaku y no mantener su equilibrio, perdió el apoyo de sus pies y cayó al suelo, logrando girarse lo suficiente para no aplastarla, y en su lugar golpearse su ya malherida espalda contra el piso. Un jadeo recorrió la sala, y el mismo Stan se detuvo sorprendido. Entre el impacto de la patada y de la caída, la respiración se le cortó momentáneamente al pelilargo, y abrió la boca tratando de incorporar aire, pero sus aturdidos sistemas nervioso y respiratorio abandonaron sus funciones por unos segundos, una de las sensaciones más desesperantes para cualquier persona, entrenada o no.</p><p>- ¡Tsukasa! –Exclamó Kohaku, cuando oyó el jadeo ahogado de su protector, y se asustó cuando lo vio con los ojos tan abiertos.</p><p>- Fuck… –Stan murmuró, y también se acercó a ellos. Reconocía ese tipo de reacción cuando se tenía una contusión pulmonar, una vez la había sufrido luego de una caída de tres metros de altura, aunque era mucho más frecuente verla en otro, provocada por él mismo y sus poderosos golpes. Sabía que no era mortal, al menos no en alguien como ese luchador tan diestro– Muévete, Kohaku.</p><p>Considerando que ese shock respiratorio sólo duraría unos segundos más, Stan se arrodilló en el piso y abrió un poco las piernas de Tsukasa para que las doble y apoye los pies en el suelo, y él se colocó en el medio. De esa forma impedía que el pelilargo se moviera, y le mantenía la columna estirada y quieta, además de ayudarlo con la circulación. Nadie más se movía a su alrededor, pero todos estaban tensos y expectantes.</p><p>- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó Kohaku a la defensiva, lista para defender a Tsukasa, pero el otro hombre no parecía tener ya un aura de ataque.</p><p>- Tranquila, sirenita, no hay honor en rematar a un guerrero caído.</p><p>- Él no perdió contra ti, fue mi culpa esto –le retrucó, con una mirada severa, pero sintiéndose aún más culpable por lo que había provocado sin pensar.</p><p>- Sí, claro que fue tu culpa por meterte en el medio, él podía perfectamente defenderse de mis ataques y mantenerse en pie. Eso te pasa por meter las narices en peleas ajenas.</p><p>- ¡No iban a detenerse de otra forma!</p><p>- No teníamos por qué detenernos, era una pelea limpia y acordada entre nosotros. Ni mi capitán ni el de él intentaron hacerlo tampoco, ellos sí podían llegar a interferir.</p><p>- Estaban quedando muy malheridos.</p><p>- Problema nuestro, no tuyo.</p><p>Kohaku se ofuscó, pero volvió su atención a Tsukasa, y para su alivio se dio cuenta que él volvía a respirar con normalidad, aunque no hacía ningún intento de moverse.</p><p>- ¡Tsukasa! ¿Estás bien? –Y añadió con pena– Perdón… No dejo de causarte problemas.</p><p>- No… no lo haces... ¿Tú estás bien?</p><p>- ¿Preguntas por mí cuando el que está sangrando y en el piso eres tú?</p><p>- Es mi responsabilidad protegerte –respondió Tsukasa con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- ¡Luna! –La llamó Stan con voz potente, girando la cabeza a un costado para mirarla– Trae tu trasero aquí y ocúpate de él, que para algo eres médica…o intento de ser una.</p><p>Lo que el caza-recompensas no vio venir, fue que cuando estaba regresando su mirada al otro luchador, una cachetada se encajó en su rostro, dándole de lleno en la mejilla. Supo inmediatamente que la joven a su lado había sido la agresora, y la fulminó con la mirada apretando los dientes, pero Tsukasa lo agarró del brazo con una mirada de advertencia, no le pondría una mano encima a Kohaku otra vez. Antes de que pudiera protestar por el ataque, Mozu se acercó rápidamente y retuvo a la rubia restringiéndole los brazos, y arrastrándola hacia atrás.</p><p>- Eso no estuvo bien, muñeca. No te metas en más problemas –le dijo con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- ¡Si vas a pedir ayuda, por lo menos pídela bien, desgraciado! –Le gritó enojada Kohaku a Stan, intentando resistirse al agarre de Mozu.</p><p>- ¿A una traidora? No lo creo. Curioso que justamente tú la defiendas, que gracias a ella terminaste en esta situación, muy curioso, me da que pensar…</p><p>- Basta ya, todos –se oyó la serena y autoritaria voz de Xeno por encima del tumulto– Luna, asiste a Míster Tsukasa y a Stan con sus heridas. Miss Kohaku, hazle caso a tu amigo y no compliques las cosas, menos las que no te incumben. Por otro lado, creo que con esto ya podemos seguir adelante para colaborar con lo necesario en pos de nuestros objetivos, a partir de ahora, y dejar de perder el tiempo ¿no es así, Dr. Senku?</p><p>- Sí, diez billones por ciento seguro que sería ridículo continuar desgastándonos antes de empezar. Y quedó más que claro que fue un empate, si no contamos el desenlace con la estamos mano a mano. De todas formas, el resultado de la pelea no iba a cambiar, están a la par en habilidades los dos. Luna –dijo, mirando a la joven– tú ocúpate de Stanley, yo me encargo de Tsukasa.</p><p>- Sí, Senku. Voy a buscar la medicina y vendas, espérame.</p><p>La joven se fue lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió con un par de frascos, vendas y cinta. Stan sólo se dejó curar el corte de la ceja y otros más pequeños, y se ocupó él mismo de limpiarse la sangre seca. Se miró los nudillos, que tenían la piel levantada, pero consideró que prefería encenderse un cigarrillo antes de terminar su curación y vendarse. Tsukasa se puso de pie apenas logró recuperar su respiración, confirmando que no tenía ningún hueso roto, solamente había sido ese duro golpe final que lo había lastimado. Por más que confiaba en sus palabras, Senku le estiró algunos músculos para comprobar que no estuviera haciéndose el fuerte, pero sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la cara impasible del pelilargo, sin una mueca de dolor, a pesar de lucir tan maltrecho. Le limpió las heridas con el desinfectante herbal, y entre ambos y Kohaku avanzaron con la curación.</p><p>Cuando todos terminaron, Xeno avanzó unos pasos, y volvió a estirar su mano hacia Senku, que luego de mirarlo se la estrechó de vuelta. Sin mediar palabra, los dos líderes miraron a los luchadores, y ellos hicieron lo mismo.</p><p>- La próxima vez terminaremos la pelea sin interrupciones, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>- Sí, claro.</p><p>- ¿Todo listo y aclarado, señores? –Preguntó Ryusui, avanzando hacia todos ellos– Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra con el plan cuanto antes. Deberíamos ir en nuestro barco, el de ustedes es demasiado grande y ostentoso para la isla a la que nos dirigimos. ¿Quiénes vienen de su lado?</p><p>- No veo necesario enviar un arsenal de personas. Stan, Maya, Leonard, Charlotte, Luna y yo.</p><p>- ¿Tú vienes? –Preguntó sorprendido el pirata.</p><p>- Es más que obvio. ¿Por qué me quedaría atrás en mi propia investigación?</p><p>- Eres el capitán de este barco.</p><p>- Mi barco puede quedar perfectamente en manos de mi excelente tripulación. Y antes que capitán, soy investigador.</p><p>- ¿No será que desconfías de nosotros y necesitas vigilarnos con tus propios ojos? –Le preguntó Ryusui con un dejo de burla?</p><p>- No, mi élite es perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de todos ustedes en unos minutos si rompen el acuerdo, no son rivales para nuestro poderío armamentístico.</p><p>- Tenemos un objetivo en común, no perdamos el tiempo en demostraciones de poder que no importan ni un milímetro –Dijo Senku– Podemos continuar esta conversación en el viaje, si te parece, Dr. Xeno, preparen todo lo que necesiten y los esperamos aquí.</p><p>- De acuerdo.</p><p>Los mencionados por el científico se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. El grupo de jóvenes quedó en la gran sala, esperando pacientemente. Kohaku suspiró con alivio de que lo peor hubiera pasado ya, incluso que lograran hacer una alianza. Se acercó a Senku, al fin más tranquilos para hablar.</p><p>- Senku, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Fue grave la herida? Perdóname, por mi culpa…</p><p>- Ya estoy bien, tengo que cuidar los movimientos del hombro, pero puedo seguir con mis actividades normalmente. Así que deja las culpas a un lado ya, no es propio de ti.</p><p>- Es que… bueno, está bien. Gracias por venir por mí.</p><p>- No te dejaríamos en las garras de ellos, diez billones por ciento seguro. Vas a tener que soportarlos un poco más, negociar era la única alternativa para que no nos persiguieran hasta el fin del mundo si sólo te rescatábamos. De esta forma ganamos todos, aunque perdona por usarte como botín de guerra.</p><p>- No, no hay problema. Ya lo dije, con tal de salvar a mi hermana, no me importa si tengo que dar un ojo a cambio.</p><p>- Agradécele a Chrome que se le ocurrió la forma más benigna de darles lo que buscaban, sin lastimarte.</p><p>Kohaku miró al joven castaño y le sonrió, y el otro le respondió con un guiño y levantando el pulgar. Cuando regresó a mirar a Senku, le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Stanley, de que el peliverde era su “persona especial”. Ciertamente Senku era especial para ella desde que lo conoció por primera vez, y con su gran diligencia, disposición sin prejuicios y amabilidad, había quedado fascinada por él. Pero por más aprecio que le tuviera, ella tenía que volver a las misteriosas profundidades del mar donde estaba su familia, su hermana, por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de pensar demasiado en Senku de otra forma que con agradecimiento y aprecio. Las sirenas y los humanos no estaban destinados a convivir, tal como le había pasado al padre del joven con aquella bella sirena que había conocido. Ese pensamiento injusto la entristeció.</p><p>- Oye, Kohaku, ¿qué pasa? –Le preguntó Senku, mirándola un poco más de cerca– Tu cara se ensombreció de pronto. ¿Algún problema?</p><p>- Eeeh…. No –se sonrojó un poco ante la cercanía, y miró a un costado– No, sólo son preocupaciones, tengo que dejarlas de lado.</p><p>- Sí, no dudes que encontraremos esa panacea. Por otro lado, tenemos que ser precavidos con tu medicina, me preocupa que vayan a estar muy vigilantes contigo, habrá que buscar la forma de hacerlo a escondidas, no tienes dónde ocultarla en tu ropa.</p><p>- Hmm es cierto.</p><p>- Senku-chan –Interrumpió Gen, que estaba cerca escuchando casualmente– No le sumes preocupaciones a la linda Kohaku-chan, por favor. Más bien disfruten el reencuentro, ya pensaremos la forma de disimular el pase de la medicina.</p><p>- Tú y tus manos hábiles –Sonrió Senku con malicia.</p><p>- Aunque me especializo más en la habilidad de mis palabras, Senku-chan –Gen le devolvió su propia sonrisa maliciosa.</p><p>- Ya están regresando, silencio –Dijo Ukyo alerta, gracias a sus finísimos oídos.</p><p>Efectivamente un minuto después fueron regresando. Los tripulantes designados para acompañarlos habían vuelto sin ningún bolso, lo que extrañó a los jóvenes, pero luego notaron que se habían guardado el equipamiento entre su ropa, en pequeños bolsillos atados a su torso y piernas. Stan se había colocado un saco largo negro, y se alcanzaron a ver varios destellos metálicos en el interior de la ropa.</p><p>- Disimuladamente armados hasta los dientes –Murmuró Tsukasa.</p><p>- Dr. Senku –El Dr. Xeno llamó su atención– confío en que su barco tiene el equipamiento científico necesario para nuestras investigaciones.</p><p>- Así es, no tendremos la apariencia lujosa de tu barco, pero lo compensamos con practicidad, y puedo asegurarte que tenemos todo. Pero para hacer las cosas justas, recomiendo que también traigan provisiones de comida. No contábamos con cinco bocas más que alimentar durante una semana entera, menos aún llenar el estómago de guerreros –le contestó, mirando de reojo a una alta y muy musculosa mujer de pelo largo.</p><p>- Ya lo había contemplado. No pretendemos estar en deuda con ustedes en ningún aspecto.</p><p>- Bien, eso facilitará las cosas. Si ya está todo listo, vamos de una vez.</p><p>El nuevo grupo partió inmediatamente, y comenzaron a pasarse al Perseo, bajando con la escalerilla metálica del barco más grande, que los conectaba de forma segura. La vista era un poco vertiginosa, y si bien la escalera era sólida y segura, se movía ligeramente con el viento y al compás de los dos barcos que flotaban en el agua, por lo que fue un momento de bastante ansiedad para varios, de ambas embarcaciones. Luna hizo acopio de toda su seguridad para mentalizarse que iba a estar bien, aunque temblaba como una hoja por dentro. Yuzuriha también estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Taiju la bajó con él, siempre atento a su seguridad. Cuando fue el turno de Charlotte, estaba medianamente segura, pero de igual forma Ryusui fue encantado a ayudarla.</p><p>- Permiso, bella señorita, permíteme ayudarte –dijo el pirata con una sonrisa galante, ofreciéndole su mano como soporte.</p><p>- Oh, gracias –Respondió ella, y aceptó la mano.</p><p>Charlotte dio un ágil salto y cayó en la cubierta perfectamente, pero Ryusui de todas formas acompañó con su mano en la cintura de ella, asegurando el salto. Le preguntó si estaba bien, y ella respondió afirmativamente y continuó como si nada. Ryusui sonrió y volteó a mirarla cuando ella terminó de pasarle por al lado, pero se encontró con que su vista apreciativa fue interrumpida por Stan, que lo miraba con cara poco amigable.</p><p>- Mantén tus ojos adelante y arriba, marinero.</p><p>Ryusui le devolvió una mirada desafiante, sonriendo con provocación.</p><p>- El mar está tranquilo, pero puede ponerse picante.</p><p>- Puede. Mira, alguien más pide tu generosa ayuda.</p><p>- Estoy disponible para ayudar a todas las hermosas mujeres que lo necesiten.</p><p>El rubio volvió a mirar al frente, soltando una suave risa ante la actitud de su nuevo aliado, que al final no era tan inmutable como parecía. En ese momento Minami estaba bajando por la escalera, por lo que Ryusui repitió su ademán caballeresco para ayudarla. Cuando estuvieron todos, desengancharon la escalera metálica, y procedieron a izar las velas y levantar el ancla, para así poder partir.</p><p>El Perseo era evidentemente más chico y sencillo que el buque de Xeno, aunque tenía su buen tamaño y era muy completo en sus prestaciones para la comodidad de todos los tripulantes. François agasajó a los nuevos aliados con comida y bebida, que disfrutaron mientras comenzaban a hablar del plan.</p><p>- Si somos realistas, tampoco podemos hacer muchas hipótesis, porque lo único que sabemos con certeza de aquella isla es lo que ya les contamos –dijo Senku a Xeno, analizando el panorama– Nuestra mejor carta es que reciban con los brazos abiertos a Kirisame, Matsukaze y Mozu, que son oriundos de ahí, ellos serían nuestros infiltrados que podrían darnos más información del líder, y con eso seguramente encontremos el dispositivo.</p><p>- ¿Y una vez que lo encontremos? –Preguntó el peliblanco– Supongamos que lo lleva ese líder encima, ya que un robo sigiloso sería mucho más fácil.</p><p>- ¿Lo mato? –Preguntó Stan sin más, como si estuviera hablando del clima– Simple. Cuando quede duro, le sacamos el aparato y nos vamos.</p><p>- Preferiría que no corra sangre, o al menos no letal –Dijo Senku con seriedad–No está en mi código ético como médico apoyar un asesinato.</p><p>- Entonces le disparo sólo para incapacitarlo, le sacamos el aparato y nos vamos.</p><p>- ¿Todo es cuestión de disparar contigo? –Le preguntó Kohaku, indignada con la liviandad con la que se refería al hecho.</p><p>- Es mi habilidad, parte de mi trabajo, y no pienso ponerme en peligro a mí o a mis compañeros por un motivo altruista. Además, ¿no dijeron que ese hombre es de dudosa moral y no se portó bien?</p><p>- Sí, pero eso no te da derecho a que elijas tú si vive o muere.</p><p>- Si empezamos con esa lógica, todos los humanos mereceríamos el infierno en algún punto. Si no lastimamos humanos, lo hacemos con animales o con el entorno. No es necesario que corra sangre para lograrlo. Pero como vives debajo del mar, seguro no lo sabes y te gana la inocencia.</p><p>- En eso tiene razón Stanley, Kohaku –Intervino Tsukasa– Alguien tiene que mancharse las manos, incluso para defender lo que le importa. El mundo actual es así. Si sólo fuésemos como animales, que su único instinto y objetivo es comer, procrear y morir, sería todo más puro y justo, equilibrado. Pero lamentablemente los humanos lo volvimos más complicado que eso.</p><p>- No puedo decir que sea una mala vida esa la de los animales, me sirve –Bromeó Mozu, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a los dos luchadores, pero no a la sirena– Ahora, volviendo al cabecilla de la isla… entiendo el punto de Kohaku, pero ese viejo no es trigo limpio, y les puedo asegurar que tiene sangre en las manos. Si él ve su poderío en peligro, y si tiene la oportunidad, los matará. No por honor de guerrero, sino por pura sucia ambición de poder.</p><p>- ¿No habías dicho que tú ibas a hacer un golpe para derrocarlo? –Preguntó Kohaku</p><p>- Un clavo saca otro clavo –Le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa– No soy un santo, pero tampoco soy tan malo como él.</p><p>- En conclusión –el Dr. Xeno llamó la atención de todos– No hay plan hasta que no lleguemos allí. No hay nada seguro.</p><p>- Así es –Confirmó Senku– Aunque no está mal analizar previamente todas las posibilidades, para decantarnos por el mejor plan con más velocidad luego de analizar la situación.</p><p>En los tres días que iba a durar solamente el viaje, los dos grupos tenían que convivir y conocerse más para trazar planes más eficientes, por lo que Senku sugirió que simplemente cada uno confiese sus fortalezas y debilidades. Al principio todos quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta les había parecido muy inocente de su parte, pero el peliverde argumentó que no tenían nada personal que los enemistara, ni siquiera cuando terminen aquella colaboración. Luego de unos minutos de meditar sobre aquello, y para reforzar su buena voluntad, Senku dijo que su propia tripulación comience, y ninguno dudó. Cuando terminaron de presentarse todos, descubrieron que los grupos y habilidades se complementaban muy bien.</p><p>Para ganar tiempo, sabiendo que en cuanto obtuvieran el dispositivo Kohaku iba a querer volver al mar, los dos científicos continuaron sus investigaciones y análisis en conjunto sobre ella. El Dr. Xeno estaba bastante frustrado de que la forma humana de la rubia fuera total, no había ningún rastro en la sangre o en las biopsias que indicara que podía pertenecer a otra especie. Le parecía muy interesante, pero hasta el momento estaba un poco decepcionado. Al menos Kohaku aceptó responderles a ambos sus preguntas sobre la vida de los suyos, y como no tenía recuerdo de dónde se encontraban, no había peligro de que hablara de más.</p><p>Por la tarde del segundo día, Kohaku vio a Senku tratando de mirar debajo de sus vendas, con su camisa a medio abrir, y se acercó a él.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Senku?</p><p>- Sí, estaba tratando de ver cómo cicatriza la herida, pero creo que tendré que quitarme todo el vendaje para comprobarlo.</p><p>- ¿Puedo hacerlo por ti? Me gustaría hacer algo al menos…</p><p>- Será más fácil con tu ayuda, gracias. Pero vayamos a la sala médica, así aprovecho para limpiar la herida.</p><p>Senku volvió a ponerse bien la ropa, y se dirigieron juntos hacia allí, donde se encontraron a Luna, que estaba reponiendo unos frascos. Como la joven se sentía todavía en deuda con ellos, se había dedicado a hacerles pomadas y medicinas que pudieran usar, y le confesó a Senku y Chrome con picardía que había guardado en secreto materiales y productos del laboratorio del otro científico, así como algunas fórmulas que había aprendido de él.</p><p>- ¡Hola, Senku, Kohaku! ¿Necesitan algo?</p><p>- Voy a revisar la herida, y limpiarla.</p><p>- ¿Te ayudo? –Le preguntó entusiasmada y dispuesta– Ya terminé con esto.</p><p>- No, Kohaku lo hará.</p><p>- Oh… ¿sabe hacerlo? –Luna la miró de reojo, guardándose el comentario extra de que la chica sirena no sabía medicina, menos humana.</p><p>- Le enseñaré si no lo sabe –Le contestó con simpleza– Sólo es limpiar y vendar, y el conocimiento nunca está de más.</p><p>- Sí, entiendo… los dejo tranquilos entonces –les ofreció una sonrisa un poco tensa y se fue de la sala.</p><p>Senku buscó en los estantes por las medicinas desinfectantes y cicatrizantes, ya que Kohaku no sabía leer, y las dispuso en una mesita, junto con un rollo de tela limpia. Se desabotonó la ropa, agradeciendo que fuera fácil de sacar, pero hizo una mueca cuando movió su brazo hacia atrás para empezar a quitarse la manga del lado lastimado.</p><p>- Espera, yo te ayudo, Senku.</p><p>Kohaku le quitó con todo el cuidado que pudo ese lado de la camisa, ya que el joven dijo que no hacía falta quitársela toda, y luego siguió las indicaciones para cortar y quitarle el vendaje usado. Le dio un poco de impresión ver unas manchas de sangre secas, pero realmente tuvo que tragar duro cuando vio el agujero cosido en el hombro de él, todavía rojo e hinchado.</p><p>- No te vas a desmayar, ¿no? –Le dijo, con un tono sutilmente burlón.</p><p>- ¡No! No soy tan débil.</p><p>- Mejor así, no estoy en condiciones de levantarte si eso pasara. Hmm, se ve bien, al menos no hay infección, un problema menos. Ahora, moja un poco de ese paño con el contenido del primer frasco, y apóyalo con cuidado encima de toda la herida y los alrededores.</p><p>Kohaku asintió, e hizo tal como le indicó. Por más que tenía una excelente vista, se acercó un poco más a él para hacerlo con todo el cuidado y detalle que podía. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en un costado de su cara, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio que era uno de los mechones del flequillo de Senku. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pero intentó disimular, ya que él no parecía haberse inmutado con eso.</p><p>- Bien, ahora trae aquella pomada, y ve untando tu dedo de a poco y cubriendo la herida con cuidado.</p><p>Una vez más, ella siguió sus indicaciones, y juraba que podía sentir en esa cercanía una energía cálida y magnética… No, tenía que concentrarse, y aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, continuó con su tarea.</p><p>- Para terminar, ahora tienes que enrollar esa venda alrededor de mi hombro y mi torso, cruzando por delante hacia el otro hombro también, o se soltará. Yo te guío si no lo recuerdas, no te preocupes.</p><p>- Sí, gracias.</p><p>Tuvo que dejar apoyada una mano en la parte trasera del hombro de Senku hasta afirmar unas vueltas del vendaje, y fue ahí cuando tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse, ya que fue consciente de la reconfortante calidez de la piel de él. Claro que la de ella era igual, pero sentirlo en otra persona era distinto, más evidente. ¿O se sentía así sólo porque era la de él…? Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso, no cuando sabía que era posible que no lo volviera a ver una vez que regrese al mar. Ese pensamiento la desanimó más de lo que esperaba. Cuando terminó de envolver la herida, hizo un nudo en la tela como Senku le indicó, y sonrió satisfecha.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, quedó muy bien, te lo agradezco.</p><p>- De nada, Senku.</p><p>- Una lástima que luego tengas que volver al mar –dijo con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- ¡¿Eh?! –El corazón de Kohaku se saltó varios latidos con eso– ¿P-Por qué dices eso?</p><p>- ¿Ah? Porque eres hábil y confiable, claro. Con un poco más de tiempo y que te acostumbres a las piernas humanas, podrías ser tanto mi ayudante como una luchadora.</p><p>Kohaku le sonrió para agradecer el cumplido, pero por dentro sintió una puntada de desilusión. Tenía la sensación que el interés personal era unidireccional, aunque quizás sería para mejor, a fin de cuentas.</p><p>Para cuando pasaron los días restantes de viaje, toda la tripulación había limado un poco más sus asperezas y recelos, aunque estaban lejos de considerarse compañeros. Los luchadores del grupo de Senku solían dedicar varias horas del día a entrenar entre ellos, y poco a poco fueron convenciendo a los otros de que se les unan. Las peleas más interesantes de ver, aunque cuidaban de no golpearse gravemente, eran las de Tsukasa contra Stan, y también contra Maya. La musculosa mujer había vencido fácilmente a Nikki y hasta a Mozu, pero no era rival para el pelilargo, con lo cual terminó admirándolo fuertemente, e incluso lo seguía más que a sus propios compañeros. La mañana del tercer día, Ryusui estaba al mando del timón, cuando alcanzó a ver una borrosa figura a lo lejos. Tomó el catalejo y observó un momento, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con entusiasmo.</p><p>- ¡AHOOOOOY! ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! –Exclamó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.</p><p>Todos se fueron asomando desde donde estaban, y alcanzaron también a ver aquella sombra en el horizonte. A medida que pasaban los minutos, esta se iba aclarando, y ya podía identificarse a la vista de cualquiera como una isla bastante verde y frondosa. Prepararon todas sus cosas y los botes, y se repartieron para ir bajando y remando hasta la orilla, ya que no parecía tener un puerto. Cuando llegaron, subieron los botes a la arena, y los ataron con seguridad para que la marea no se los lleve si crecía mucho, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían allí. Gen sugirió que Kirisame, Matsukaze y Mozu fueran al frente, para que los aldeanos los reconocieran y no se asustaran. Luego irían los menos intimidantes del grupo, y por último los más fuertes. Aunque a poco de sugerir esa formación, comenzaron las diferencias, en boca del Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- Es una buena estrategia, pero mientras estemos en tierra y no en el barco de ustedes, Stan tiene la orden irrevocable de custodiar a Miss Kohaku en todo momento, por su seguridad y la de nuestro acuerdo.</p><p>- No hay problema, tampoco podemos dejar desprotegido el frente, en caso de que sospechen de nosotros y vengan a atacarnos –le contestó Senku.</p><p>- Kohaku está bajo mi protección también, así que estaré con ustedes –dijo Tsukasa, mirando fijamente a Stan y poniéndose al lado de Kohaku.</p><p>- Siéntete afortunada, muñeca, no cualquiera tiene custodios de ese nivel –Mozu le dijo, guiñándole un ojo– Estamos bien así entonces, ya llamamos demasiado la atención con el generoso grupo que somos, van a dudar de nuestras intenciones. Traten de relajar sus expresiones, necesitamos que al menos una persona de esta isla nos ponga al día, y no que salga corriendo de miedo.</p><p>- Haremos esto –intervino Kirisame con decisión, mirándolos con seriedad a todos– Solamente Mozu, Matsukaze, Senku, Kohaku, Tsukasa, Stanley, Dr. Xeno y yo nos adelantaremos. El resto de ustedes busquen un sitio donde ocultarse, o al menos pasar desapercibidos. Somos un grupo equilibrado visualmente, por lo cual no generaremos recelo. Analizaremos la situación y posibilidades para elaborar un plan, y volvemos a encontrarnos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Un silencio continuó a la decisión de Kirisame, que solía ser bastante reservada, pero siempre daba una idea centrada y muy acertada. Todos terminaron asintiendo, e inmediatamente se separaron de la forma que ella mencionó.</p><p>- Vamos entonces. Ya tengo en mente a quién tenemos que encontrar.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, Kirisame, por tu orden y estrategia.</p><p>- La señorita Kirisame fue la mano derecha del cabecilla un buen tiempo, se conoce al dedillo a todos los aldeanos, lo que hacen, y dónde viven. El señor Mozu fue la mano izquierda, pero tenía otros intereses, y respondía también a los pedidos de entretenimiento del líder.</p><p>El historial resumido de cada uno provino de la voz de Matsukaze, que era muy serio, callado y correcto. Solía pasar desapercibido, porque se dedicaba a la eficiencia de sus tareas y su metódico entrenamiento, rara vez participaba de las conversaciones y bromas de los demás.</p><p>- Éste era el tipo de comentarios realmente útiles y elegantes que esperaba oír –apreció el Dr. Xeno– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué solamente ahora contamos con esta información relevante?</p><p>- Aunque ya no seamos parte de la isla, hicimos un juramento de honor y secreto en el pasado, como protectores de la isla y sus habitantes, además de estar al servicio del cabecilla –Explicó Kirisame.</p><p>- Es por eso que no nos afirmaron ni negaron sobre la existencia del dispositivo, ¿no es cierto? No pueden decir nada sobre eso, aunque lo reconocieron.</p><p>- Sí, así es. Así como tampoco podemos dar el nombre del cabecilla. Podemos guiarlos, pero si queremos mantener nuestro honor como personas, la información que podemos develar es limitada. Lo juramos sobre nuestras vidas, por lo cual es indistinto de nuestra situación de poder actual.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo es que Mozu estaba organizando un golpe de poder, y tú estabas al tanto? ¿Eso no violaba el juramento? –Preguntó Tsukasa, recordando lo que el castaño había contado.</p><p>- No, porque el cabecilla es una persona mortal y temporal. Aunque su autoridad suele ser máxima, no es suprema, no es un dios. Y si sus acciones cometen más perjuicio que beneficio al pueblo y su historia, entonces estamos en derecho de derrocarlo.</p><p>- Qué interesante, cuántos secretos esconderá esta isla entonces –dijo el Dr. Xeno– De acuerdo, respetaremos su silencio, continuemos.</p><p>El pequeño grupo comenzó a moverse, siguiendo a Kirisame, que se la veía segura y clara con respecto a dónde dirigirse. De camino se encontraron a algunos aldeanos, que sin embargo guardaron las distancias con ellos, lo cual no era una buena señal. Mozu no tardó en deducir y comentar a sus compañeros que el cabecilla de seguro había hablado mal de ellos desde su deserción, y que tendrían que tener una buena excusa y algún regalo generoso para convencerlo de aceptarlos. El problema era qué regalo ofrecer, tenía que ser algo de fuera de esas tierras.</p><p>- Esta aldea parece ser bastante primitiva –Observó Dr. Xeno– Algo científico y elegante, seguro cautivaría su atención.</p><p>- Tal vez, pero el viejo es bastante reacio a los avances, y más bien podría pensar que lo entregamos para ganarnos el favor de los aldeanos por sobre el de él –Dijo Mozu, descartando la idea– Tiene que ser algo para su único gozo y entreten…</p><p>De pronto Mozu se detuvo, y todos con él, atentos.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa, Mozu?</p><p>- Creo que sé qué podría funcionar. Kirisame… ¿Será que el viejo sigue con sus manías? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa felina.</p><p>- No es lo que tenía en mente exactamente –miró de reojo a Kohaku– Pero podría funcionar, sí. De todas formas, es la misma persona la que buscaríamos para pedirle ayuda.</p><p>- Oooh, creo que ya sé a quién te refieres.</p><p>Los demás sólo escuchaban con curiosidad, sin entender del todo en qué coincidían los dos isleños. Los siguieron diligentemente unos minutos, hasta que se encontraron con otra aldeana en el camino, arrodillada en el piso recolectando hongos.</p><p>- Tanto tiempo, bonita –Llamó Mozu, con un tono juguetón.</p><p>La joven se sobresaltó visiblemente, y luego se quedó muy quieta. Lentamente, casi con miedo, giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz que la había llamado.</p><p>- Mozu, ¿por qué siempre te tienen miedo las mujeres de la isla? –Protestó la joven lanzadora.</p><p>- ¡Oh, Kirisame! ¡Haz vuelto!</p><p>Una fina y dulce voz, llena de alivio, provino de la joven, que finalmente sonrió al ver a la mujer.</p><p>- Tanto tiempo, Amaryllis –le sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>La joven era una belleza inusual, con unos rasgos de muñeca, muy femeninos y delicados, pelo castaño lustroso y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, además de una figura muy curvilínea, perfectamente delineada por su precioso vestido amarillo y accesorios de oro. Todos los hombres, a excepción de Senku, alzaron las cejas y quedaron ligeramente boquiabiertos.</p><p>- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Los ojos de la bella joven recorrieron al grupo, y se posaron unos segundos más en Stan y Tsukasa.</p><p>- Compañeros de viaje, puedes confiar en ellos. Amaryllis, estamos un poco cortos de tiempo, así que tendré que ser directa. ¿Qué novedades hay con el cabeza de la isla?</p><p>La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, una sombra de temor cruzó su mirada, pero luego los cerró, y volvió a abrir con decisión.</p><p>- Es… bueno, como siempre, un viejo desagradable. Pero mientras ustedes no estuvieron, pasaron cosas.</p><p>- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –Intervino Mozu, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Han desaparecido algunos aldeanos. Pero… me encontré con uno, el esposo de una de las chicas seleccionadas por el cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Qué le pasó?</p><p>- Puede sonar increíble, pero les juro que es la verdad, estoy segura de que era él… Estaba… convertido en piedra.</p><p>Ante esas palabras, Kirisame se puso muy seria, y detrás de ella todos pusieron idéntica cara de sorpresa, a excepción de Mozu. Eso coincidía exactamente con la descripción de la “medusa” el dispositivo que necesitaban para curar a la hermana de Kohaku, solo que cuando se activaba por sobre la tierra, tenía esa propiedad de petrificar a las personas. En ese momento, Senku decidió intervenir y preguntar.</p><p>- ¿Sabes por qué terminó así ese hombre?</p><p>- No realmente, sólo sé que protestó mucho porque habían obligado a su mujer a participar de la selección… y cuando “ganó”, él no pudo volver a verla –Se estremeció, y volvió a mirar a Kirisame– Por favor, sé que no me corresponde pedir esto, pero no sabemos qué hacer… deténganlo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas– Todos los que desaparecieron fueron hombres, jóvenes…prometidos o con novias, y me temo que han sufrido ese extraño fenómeno.</p><p>- Ya veo… No te preocupes, tenemos un asunto pendiente con él, así que lo haremos.</p><p>- ¡Gracias! –Se lanzó a abrazar a Kirisame, que se puso colorada y apenas pudo devolverle el abrazo, muy rígida y torpemente. Y luego agregó con mucha seguridad, su vulnerable expresión quedando atrás– Puede que tengan una oportunidad de infiltrarse, puedo ayudarlos. Hay un nuevo concurso mañana por la tarde. Las que queden seleccionadas, serán parte de la celebración nocturna. Yo tengo que participar, Oarashi me ha obligado.</p><p>- Ese maldito perro –gruñó Mozu– Es la actual mano derecha del viejo ahora, ¿no?</p><p>- Sí, así es. Y nadie puede oponérsele, es el hombre más fuerte de la isla.</p><p>- Eso ya lo veremos –Dijo el castaño, mirando hacia atrás a Tsukasa y Stan.</p><p>- Amaryllis, ¿puedes venir con nosotros? –Le pidió Kirisame–Tenemos que contarle esto también a otros compañeros que nos esperan en la costa. Podemos planear todo, y luego Mozu y yo deberíamos volver con el cabeza…</p><p>- No, no lo hagan, ha hablado pestes de ustedes para garantizar que ninguno pueda volver a acercárseles. Por eso me ofrezco a ayudarlos en su lugar, confíen en mí. No sabré luchar como ustedes, pero tengo mis formas. Iré con ustedes.</p><p>- ¿Mañana en la tarde? No tenemos tiempo que perder entonces. Maldición, y yo que quería volver a ver al viejo y darle su merecido… –chasqueó Mozu molesto– Nadie habla mal de mí y vive para contarlo.</p><p>Ante ese comentario, Stan miró a Senku significativamente, y el peliverde le devolvió un gesto fastidiado, haciéndole entender que Mozu era un caso especial dentro de la tripulación. El grupo regresó a la costa, conteniéndose de hacerle más preguntas a Amaryllis, ya que podía haber aldeanos que alcanzaran a escucharlos. Cuando llegaron, estaba vacía, pero poco a poco fueron surgiendo de lo alto de los árboles y de entre los arbustos el resto del equipo, habiéndose ocultado perfectamente. La bella aldeana se sorprendió de la cantidad que eran, y de lo intimidante que lucía la mayoría, aunque Kirisame le aseguró que no eran peligrosos.</p><p>- Veo que han traído a una aliada. ¿Quién es la bella señorita? –Dijo Ryusui, acercándose y tomándole la mano con galantería y depositando allí un beso, mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella sonrojándose.</p><p>- Oye, pirata seductor, no la asustes antes de reclutarla. ¿Acaso no dejas títere con cabeza? –Gruñó Stan, recordando cómo había intentado seducir a su compañera.</p><p>- Todas las mujeres son bellas y dignas de halagos y reverencias. Los hombres también, claro.</p><p>- Ya basta, no sobra el tiempo –Tsukasa intercedió, silenciándolos.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades hay? –Preguntó Ryusui, más serio.</p><p>- El dispositivo está aquí, es bastante seguro –Comenzó a explicar Senku– El problema es que parece que está en manos del jefe de la isla, y que está usando su función terrestre petrificadora contra los aldeanos. Con lo cual, tenemos que detenerlo, para quedarnos el dispositivo, y para detener su locura. Mañana por la tarde va a haber una selección, aparentemente de mujeres, y podríamos infiltrarnos ahí para acercarnos a él.</p><p>- ¿De qué tipo de selección estamos hablando? –Preguntó el Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- Un harem –soltó Mozu sin más.</p><p>Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él, así como las caras de sorpresa, y algún que otro sonrojo. La única que no terminaba de entender, pero que podía ver las caras de desagrado, era Kohaku.</p><p>- ¿Disculpa? –Volvió a preguntar el científico, creyendo haber escuchado mal.</p><p>- Un harem. Sí, como oyeron. Se seleccionan a las mujeres más bellas de la isla, y pasan a ser parte del servicio y entretenimiento del viejo.</p><p>- Qué asco... –siseó Nikki.</p><p>- Pero es lo más cerca que pueden llegar a estar de él, sino no habría oportunidad –Explicó Amaryllis– Ustedes no son de esta isla, por lo cual ya de por sí sería sospechoso, con que vaya la más bella de aquí, estará bien.</p><p>La tripulación, con incomodidad, recorrió con la mirada a todas las mujeres presentes.</p><p>- No podría elegir una, todas las mujeres son hermosas –negó Ryusui, apartándose de la elección.</p><p>- Sin ofender, y conociendo al viejo, tengo a mis candidatas: Kohaku, Charlotte y Minami –dijo Mozu, señalándoselas a Amaryllis.</p><p>- Charlotte es una excelente luchadora, podría servir –Aprobó Senku.</p><p>- Hmm, si tienen que asegurar su lugar… las tres son bonitas, pero esa chica tiene una belleza especial –Dijo Amaryllis, refiriéndose a Kohaku.</p><p>- Si supieras porqué –murmuró Mozu con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Kohaku no tiene habilidades de combate, sería un poco peligroso enviarla –dijo Senku preocupado, guardándose que también el tema de la medicina sería un problema.</p><p>- Se me encomendó no apartarla de mi vista, por lo que está fuera de cuestión que vaya sola –Stan declaró con vos autoritaria.</p><p>- Lo mismo digo –Afirmó Tsukasa, a la par.</p><p>Amaryllis miró a los dos altos y fuertes hombres sorprendida, curiosa de qué tendría esa chica de especial para que tenga dos protectores tan severos. Y fue entonces que sus ojos volvieron a Stan, mirándolo detenidamente, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Y luego mostró una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa, muy poco favorecedora para su fina belleza.</p><p>- ¿Qué? –Preguntó él, receloso.</p><p>- Bueno… es que… se me ocurre una idea para que esto funcione. Que Kohaku vaya, me refiero.</p><p>- No lo creo, ya dije que, si va ella, voy yo, y eso no…</p><p>- Justamente, es eso –Interrumpió Amaryllis– Que tú participes también.</p><p>Un silencio más largo e incómodo prosiguió, era evidente la cara de contrariedad de todos, al no entender cómo podía funcionar, si el peliplateado era un hombre, claramente.</p><p>- ¿Soy el único que piensa en la incoherencia de lo que dijo esta chica? –Preguntó Stan, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Ya sé que eres un hombre, pero… –se removió incómoda– tienes una cara con rasgos muy…</p><p>- ¿Femeninos? –Completó Mozu, conteniendo una risa, y ganándose una mirada helada del caza-recompensas.</p><p>- Bueno… es cierto eso, ahora que lo pienso –Admitió el Dr. Xeno, recibiendo otra mirada gélida de su compañero– Perdón, Stan, pero es verdad que tienes rasgos andróginos. Tienes pestañas más largas y tupidas que cualquiera de las mujeres presentes, y todo tu rostro se podría decir que es estilizado y con cierta femineidad.</p><p>- Pero es alto, y se le notan los músculos, no sé si convencerá sólo con su cara –Opinó Tsukasa.</p><p>- ¿Alto y con músculos? –Repitió Senku, y sin vergüenza alguna señaló a Nikki– Nikki es igual de alta que él, y similar en contextura, tal vez un milímetro más estilizada.</p><p>- ¿Un milímetro? –La rubia luchadora gruñó, ofendida. Sabía que no era femenina y bonita, pero no le hacía gracia escuchar eso tampoco.</p><p>- Es un decir, Nikki-chan –La calmó Gen– Tu cuerpo es por lejos mucho más femenino y curvilíneo.</p><p>- Pero hay que admitir que la cara de Stan es más bonita –Rió Mozu, con una sonrisa maliciosa– Perdón Nikki, pero es así. No creo que seas la única ofendida, con un par de retoques y agregados, él podría pasar por una deseable mujer… yo no le diría que no.</p><p>- Con que retoques, ¿eh? –dijo Senku, con una media sonrisa– No es una mala idea, Kohaku estaría protegida, y tendríamos dos infiltrados. Confío en ella, pero no podemos obligarla. Kohaku, ¿te animas a hacerlo?</p><p>- ¡Sí! –Aceptó con una sonrisa desafiante. No estaba del todo segura, pero sólo el hecho de ver a su captor y vigilante humillado, sabía que valdría la pena.</p><p>- Stanley, la oíste, así que tienes tres opciones. O te apartas y dejas que Kohaku vaya sola, te reemplazamos a ti por Charlotte que es quien le sigue en la fila para cumplir tu función, o vas tú de encubierto.</p><p>El caza-recompensas se quedó callado un minuto, pasando la vista de uno a otro, analizando la posición en la que había quedado, apretando los dientes con enojo. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia vestirse y actuar como mujer, pero negarse hablaba de su poca profesionalidad, algo que él se cuidaba mucho en su reputación, poner su orgullo por encima provocaría una falta de respeto y confianza de sus compañeros de tripulación. Finalmente miró a su capitán, que le dedicó una clara mirada desafiante, y sintió que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Resopló, muy molesto.</p><p>- De acuerdo, pero tú me pagarás el triple por esto –Le dijo al Dr. Xeno con tono duro, señalándolo, y el otro asintió con una sonrisa– Y esto no sale de aquí, o juro que los perseguiré a cada uno hasta el fin del mundo, hasta meterles un balazo en sus cabezas, si uno sólo suelta la lengua.</p><p>- Excelente Stan, tu profesionalidad es realmente elegante –Aprobó el científico, y el susodicho apretó la mandíbula, todavía indignado con el plan.</p><p>- ¿Qué tipo de retoques tienes planeados, Senku? –Preguntó Mozu, que tenía pegada la sonrisa todavía– Sabes, esta isla tiene unos ricos pomelos…</p><p>- Maquillaje, por supuesto –Respondió el peliverde, rascándose la oreja con el dedo.</p><p>- ¿…Qué? –Stan apenas pudo murmurar, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron con horror.</p><p>- Tenemos que realzar esos rasgos naturales para que sea más creíble, o diez billones por ciento seguro que los ojos del jefe de la isla se van a ir a la apariencia masculina natural que tienes en el resto del cuerpo.</p><p>- ¿Maquillaje? –Preguntó Kohaku, sin entender.</p><p>- Ya lo verás. Por lo que veo, Amaryllis no usa, así que dudo que tenga. Está bien, los fabricaremos hoy, no toma mucho tiempo.</p><p>Por respeto y para no socavar la última pizca de dignidad que podía quedarle a Stan, ninguno se rió, pero podía verse claramente en el rostro de varios que estaban sonrojados, y los labios muy apretados, de contenerse.</p><p>- Amaryllis, necesito que recolectemos algunas plantas, frutas, carbón y una colmena de abejas. Dime lo que hay por aquí, e iremos a buscar las que necesitemos.</p><p>- ¡Yo voy! –Se ofreció Chrome, al fin había llegado su momento de aportar con una de sus especialidades.</p><p>- Era de esperar, bien. Tenemos una excelente costurera aquí con nosotros, pero necesitamos tela para hacerle el vestido a Stanley, dudo que tengas uno de su talle.</p><p>- ¡Sí, tengo! Muchos hombres me han regalado vestidos para buscar mi favor, así que podemos hacer algo con algunos de ellos. Y tengo uno ideal para Kohaku, le quedará precioso.</p><p>- Diez billones de puntos para ti, eso nos ahorrará mucho tiempo. A trabajar, no tenemos tiempo que perder.</p><p>Se separaron en grupos para organizar todas las tareas y materiales que necesitaban, y las próximas horas las dedicaron a preparar todo lo necesario. Yuzuriha se dedicó a tomar las medidas del caza-recompensas, que tenía una cara bastante atemorizante de lo mucho que estaba odiando en lo que se había convertido su misión, y luego procedió a diseñar y dibujar el vestido en unas hojas que le había pedido a Senku, antes de comenzar a coser la nueva ropa. El grupo que recolectó los ingredientes para el maquillaje, finalmente se decantó por procesar unas hortalizas rosas-violáceas con un pigmento muy fuerte, las remolachas, que tiñeron sus dedos apenas las pelaron y cortaron, así como también encontraron unas moras rojas y negras, igual de intensas.</p><p>Taiju se dedicó junto a Nikki a moler el carbón de leña hasta obtener un fino polvo negro. Por otro lado, Ginro, Matsukaze y Hyoga se encargaron de la colmena de abejas, mientras que el primero se trepó y la cortó para que caiga a la tierra, el segundo usó su muy hábil técnica giratoria con la lanza para ahuyentar a las feroces abejas, ayudado también por el pelilargo y su magistral y veloz manejo de la espada. Senku también le pidió a Amaryllis unos aceites vegetales, y ella encontró en su choza de coco y de ricino.</p><p>Cuando juntaron todo, Senku, Chrome, el Dr. Xeno y Luna se dedicaron al proceso de hacer las distintas mezclas para el maquillaje, la joven iba probando y aprobando los resultados de mejores texturas y colores, muy entusiasmada. Kohaku los ayudó también, fascinada con lo que veía, y sinceramente divirtiéndose. El resto de la tripulación del barco del Dr. Xeno no participó, pero miraban con curiosidad, compadeciéndose de su compañero. Stan se negó rotundamente a hacerse las pruebas del vestido, pero Nikki en su lugar aceptó encantada, secretamente disfrutando de vestir ropa tan linda y femenina, además de que tenía la altura y un porte similar al de Stan, sin contar sus generosos pechos, que suplían el uso del relleno artificial que usaría él.</p><p>El único que tuvo compasión con las bromas fue Mozu, que descaradamente se acercó pavoneándose con los dos pomelos que de verdad había conseguido, y le preguntó a Ryusui cómo se veía con ellos. Por supuesto que el pirata estaba encantado con la provocación, y sólo se detuvieron cuando Stan desde una gran distancia le disparó con precisión primero al sombrero de Ryusui, y luego otro que hizo un agujero en las dos frutas a la vez, a milímetros del pecho de Mozu. El castaño protestó que tenía que ir a buscar un reemplazo, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa burlona, y ya no bromeó más. Nadie se quejó de la actitud agresiva de Stanley, más bien considerando que se lo merecían por idiotas, por lo que solamente protestaron algunos de que los sonidos de los disparos podían alertar a los aldeanos.</p><p>Finalmente, unas horas antes del atardecer estaba todo terminado, y orgullosamente compartieron los resultados. Amaryllis se escabulló para volver con ellos más tarde, y observó impresionada lo que habían logrado. Minami y Luna se encargaron de hacer una prueba de maquillaje con Kohaku, pero con lo hermosa que ya era, ese toque fue un extra que la hizo lucir divinamente. La aldeana se entusiasmó, y les pidió si podía usar esos productos también. En cuanto a Stan, tuvieron piedad con él y decidieron que solamente iban a vestirlo y maquillarlo al día siguiente, se dejó hacer una prueba del vestido, y lo hizo a solas con Yuzuriha para que nadie más lo moleste, y sólo porque ella le rogó por si tenía que hacer algunas modificaciones, plenamente dedicada a su tarea de modista.</p><p>Cuando terminaron los preparativos, decidieron volver al barco, ya que eran tan numerosos que estarían mucho más cómodos durmiendo allí. Francois los consintió con una deliciosa comida por todo el esfuerzo del día. Antes de irse a dormir, Senku le dirigió una mirada con intención a Kohaku, y luego dijo en voz alta.</p><p>- Voy a tomar un poco de aire para despejarme antes de descansar, mañana será un día complejo, no sólo para Kohaku y Stanley, sino para nosotros que tendremos que apoyarlos logísticamente.</p><p>- Te acompaño, Senku, también quiero sentir un poco de brisa marina.</p><p>Quizás porque Stan estaba de un humor muy huraño a causa de su papel en la misión del día siguiente, no se molestó en levantarse y seguir a Kohaku, por lo que los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados cuando pudieron escabullirse disimuladamente, y el Dr. Xeno tampoco dio la orden de que otro los vigilara. No se confiaron, y cuando se quedaron en la cubierta, mirando el oscuro mar desde el borde derecho del barco, hicieron como que miraban la luna, mientras que disimuladamente Senku le pasó una nueva dosis de la medicina, y Kohaku luego de unos minutos, simuló un bostezo y al taparse la boca la ingirió. Se quedaron hablando un momento más, ya que estaba bastante pacífico allí fuera, y posiblemente sería el último momento de paz que tendrían.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te sientes para tu papel estrella mañana? –Le preguntó Senku con una fina sonrisa.</p><p>- Sí, no tengo que hacer nada muy difícil. Solamente me apena no ser más fuerte ahora, y que tenga que depender de los demás para que me defiendan. Sabes, Senku, en el mar era una de las sirenas más rápidas y ágiles, por eso es que me apena tanto ser así de inútil aquí.</p><p>- Si te consuela, salvo por mi inteligencia, siempre fui bastante inútil en todo lo que fuese resistencia o lucha. Pero para eso están mis amigos aquí, cada uno puede hacer uso de sus fortalezas, y entre los demás nos cubrimos las carencias.</p><p>- Son un buen equipo –sonrió Kohaku.</p><p>- Somos. Tú también eres parte del equipo, aunque sea por un tiempo.</p><p>- Me hicieron sentir así, por eso les agradezco. Y tú no dudaste en ayudarme, a pesar de que no tenías ninguna prueba ni pista de cómo hacerlo, empezaste desde la nada, no te rendiste, y estamos muy cerca de cumplir el objetivo. Al fin podré salvar a mi hermana, y todo gracias a ti.</p><p>Al decir eso, los ojos de Kohaku se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Se sentía muy agradecida con Senku, no podía creer su gentileza y su convicción, incluso después de ser herido por su culpa, seguía ahí firme, no había huido ni la había dejado sola pese a las dificultades, cambiando su rumbo y el de toda su tripulación solamente para ayudarla. No lo pensó demasiado, y extendió una mano para apoyarla sobre la de él. Los ojos carmín se abrieron perceptiblemente al sentirla, y la miró a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que los envolvía. Senku estaba un poco incómodo, nunca había sabido corresponder demostraciones de afecto, no era su estilo, pero sentía la mirada y la intención de gratitud de la joven sirena, y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Por esas cosas era que estaba convencido de su camino de ciencia y medicina, no sólo para saberlo todo del mundo, sino para poder ayudar a la vida de las personas con eso. Kohaku se dio cuenta que él se puso un poco torpe y rígido, y lo soltó, riendo con vergüenza.</p><p>- Perdón, no quería incomodarte… pero es lo que siento. Es poco tiempo el que estuvimos juntos, y luego de todo esto sólo me quedaré un poco más para volver a convertirme en sirena y poder cumplir mi palabra contigo y con el Dr. Xeno. Pero lo disfruté mucho, me dará pena la despedida, puedo decirlo desde ya.</p><p>- Cuando quieras puedes volver –le contestó Senku– Al menos podrás visitarnos como sirena, si es que ya no puedes volver a tu forma humana una vez que vuelvas con tu familia.</p><p>- Es probable, sí. Tienes razón, no será una despedida completa. Al fin y al cabo, siempre te seguí desde que éramos pequeños, siempre estuvimos cerca.</p><p>- ¿Eh? –Senku se sorprendió ante esa declaración.</p><p>Kohaku jadeó, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. Le había dicho que sabía que él era un confiable médico, pero no le había confesado que lo había estado observando desde pequeña, siempre admirándolo desde lo lejos, viéndolo crecer.</p><p>- Ah… sí. Es verdad que acudí a ti cuando me enteré que eras médico. Pero… la verdad es que te conozco desde pequeño, cuando construías objetos misteriosos en la costa, y una vez una ola te arrastró mar adentro y yo alcancé a salvarte, pero sólo lo suficiente para que otras personas terminen de rescatarte. Y desde entonces, cada tanto me asomaba a la superficie, y te veía… con tu “ciencia”, como ahora sé que se llama, y tus amigos.</p><p>- Conque fuiste tú –Una mirada nostálgica asomó a los ojos carmín del joven– Me parecía que había sido un sueño solamente, pero podía jurar que alguien me había ayudado a no ahogarme. Así que ahora al fin puedo conocer a mi salvadora, diez billones por ciento seguro que no fue casualidad que volviéramos a encontrarnos entonces, para que yo pudiera devolvértelo de alguna forma. Gracias, Kohaku.</p><p>- Senku…</p><p>Kohaku sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar no sólo en su pecho, sino hasta en los oídos. Que él dijera algo así, le había llenado el corazón, y nunca le había visto los ojos tan brillantes y cálidos. Solo eso ya le bastaba para colmar su gratitud, independientemente de lo que les deparara el futuro. Abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero vio a Senku estirarse con su brazo sano, y hacer sonar su cuello.</p><p>- En fin, ya es hora de descansar, ¿volvemos?</p><p>- Sí, vamos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buenaaaaaas! Cómo va? Vengo bastante ocupada últimamente, empecé una maestría y tuve que ponerme a estudiar en serio, aunque ya pasó la primera ola fuerte xD, además del trabajo, claro. Y con el raw del manga, quedamos todos llorando, me costó mucho terminar de escribir este capítulo, pero espero que les anime y les sirva de consuelo un poco…</p><p>Bueno, queda un capítulo más, el “Grand Finale” será el próximo (fuaa qué exagerada xD). Ahora me empiezo a poner con “Cautivos”, que también me anduvieron pidiendo que actualice, ¡gracias mis bellos! Me hace feliz que les entusiasmen tanto mis historias, y “Otros Caminos” también recibió mucho amor, gracias GRACIAS! (les encanta el drama, lo sé, los amo jaja) Hasta el próximo capítulo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente al mediodía los dos equipos concluyeron con todas las estrategias y preparativos. Por más que los que participarían de la selección del harem serían solamente Kohaku y Stan, acompañados de Amaryllis, no iban a estar del todo solos. Mozu insistió en que iba a presentarse ante el jefe, seguía molesto con que hubieran hablado mal de él en su ausencia, y no le iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Coincidieron con su idea de que iba a ser más creíble si él volvía de su largo viaje, y había traído consigo a dos “inocentes” y bellas mujeres extranjeras como regalo para el jefe, ya que era más que evidente que no pertenecían a la isla. De esa forma también contarían con su protección, en especial para Kohaku, y así evitar que Stan saliera de su papel de encubierto a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Eso obligaba a que Kirisame también fuera con Mozu, solo que ella no tenía una coartada, así que simplemente sería tan seria y responsable como siempre.</p><p>Ukyo, Homura y Charlotte se camuflarían en lo alto de un árbol para tener la información panorámica de la situación, mientras que Tsukasa, Hyoga, Matsukaze y Maya harían el apoyo y vigilancia de tierra, y sólo intercederían en el caso de que se desatara una batalla con los guardianes del jefe para luchar mano a mano. El equipo logístico estaría conformado por Senku, Chrome y Xeno, que se encargarían también de la comunicación. Los demás estarían atentos ayudando a los demás a discreción, tampoco podían mostrarse todos juntos en la isla.</p><p>- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para darles indicaciones o advertencias a Kohaku y Stan? –preguntó Ryusui– Nosotros podemos ver todo el área y la situación, pero ellos no.</p><p>- Con audífonos, por supuesto. –contestó el Dr. Xeno, y sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeñas piezas con forma de gancho, color piel– El Dr. Senku me dijo que podríamos fabricar unos con materiales sencillos, pero tan primitiva ciencia no sería práctica. Estos son con tecnología y diseño moderno, mucho más elegantes y eficientes.</p><p>- ¿Pero sólo podrán escucharnos? Eso no sería práctico si…</p><p>- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? –Lo interrumpió el científico, frunciendo el ceño– Por supuesto que también aportaré micrófonos que mi ingeniero diseñó, un trabajo profesional requiere de la máxima tecnología actual. Miss Yuzuriha ya los ha cosido en los vestidos de ambos, de forma tal que ni un cable se perciba. Y el micrófono en sí está camuflado dentro de un prendedor que se ubicará en la parte superior del vestido. Parecerá un adorno estético, pero será la clave de nuestra comunicación.</p><p>- Ya veo, excelente –dijo Ryusui con una sonrisa, chasqueando los dedos de una mano, ignorando la soberbia del tono del Dr. Xeno.</p><p>- No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos hasta no estar allí y según cómo se desarrollen los eventos, así que no hay mucho más que anticipar por ahora. Deberíamos comer y luego dedicarnos a preparar a Kohaku y Stanley.</p><p>Dieron por terminada la reunión matutina, y unos minutos después François ya tenía listo y servido el almuerzo para todos. A poco de terminar, Amaryllis apareció de entre los arbustos, dispuesta a colaborar con los últimos retoques. Ayudaron a preparar a Kohaku, que procedió a desvestirse sin más delante de todos para cambiarse, sin entender por qué varios se sonrojaban e intentaban detenerla como si estuviera haciendo algo imprudente. Miró a donde se encontraba Stan, y él también estaba ya en ropa interior –aunque con una cara de perros, odiando cada segundo de aquello– y protestó porque nadie lo estaba repudiando a él por hacer exactamente lo mismo.</p><p>- Kohaku-chan, lo que pasa es que culturalmente hay más pudor hacia la desnudez de la mujer que de la del hombre, que está más normalizada –Le explicó Gen.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? Tenemos la misma cantidad de piel descubierta que él, y sí tengo mi ropa interior puesta, no estoy desnuda.</p><p>- Sí, tienes un punto ahí, pero digamos que se considera más propio de una chica femenina que no…</p><p>- Gen, no intentes explicarle de ridículas e ilógicas limitaciones sociales a una sirena –Lo interrumpió Senku– ¿Qué más da? Si a ella no le incomoda, déjala, tiene razón, nosotros somos los que tenemos el prejuicio en todo caso.</p><p>- O la perversión, más bien –dijo con burla Stan.</p><p>- Espero que, si dices eso, no intentes mirarla luego –gruñó Nikki de forma amenazante.</p><p>- No, gracias, la zoofilia no es lo mío.</p><p>- ¿Zoofilia? Desgraciado… Es una humana de la cabeza hasta los pies.</p><p>- Ahora quizás lo parezca, pero es una pececita en esencia, no se olviden, así que a lo sumo es de la cabeza a la cintura realmente. Los animales no andan vestidos, las sirenas tampoco, en el mar no hay telas, a menos que tengan sentido del pudor y se cubran con algas o algo así. Por lo que deben de andar desnudos como todo animal en la naturaleza… menos los humanos, claro.</p><p>- En eso tienes razón, pero no le quites la poesía –dijo Mozu con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Es más, te dejo una pregunta que ni siquiera el gran Dr. Xeno puede responder, y les terminará de quitar las ganas. ¿Cómo se reproducen las sirenas de ambos sexos, si no tienen órganos sexuales a la vista? No tienen ni un tajo, protuberancia o agujero decente, en esa cola inmaculada.</p><p>Las palabras de Stan tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, ya que todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, se quedaron en silencio y se lo preguntaron realmente, Kohaku sólo miró al piso sonrojada, sin ofrecer una explicación. Ni siquiera Senku y Xeno tuvieron alguna respuesta inteligente que ofrecer, ante la aguda observación del caza-recompensas, pero a ninguno le pareció muy cortés preguntárselo en ese momento a la sirena. Con ese comentario se terminaron también las bromas y las miradas indiscretas, y se concentraron en la tarea de preparar a los dos para el harem.</p><p>Amaryllis estaba encantada con cómo le quedaba su vestido rosa a la rubia, sencillo y a la vez revelador, y le adornaron el pelo con unas flores. Era bastante corto, y un tajo dejaba expuesta la piel justo debajo de la cadera, mientras que además del escote, la tela que cubría los pechos dejaba un rombo horizontal en el centro, dejando bastante piel que ver al final. Luna y Minami se encargaron del maquillaje, pero Kohaku era tan hermosa que no le hizo falta mucho, sólo unos retoques sutiles para realzar sus rasgos, y dándole un aire inocente y a la vez maduro, que volvió a hacer suspirar a más de uno, dejando atrás la perturbadora duda de su forma de sirena.</p><p>- ¿Me queda bien? –le preguntó Kohaku a Senku, luego de tener la aprobación de las mujeres del grupo, que la miraban admiradas.</p><p>- Sí… –Murmuró él, con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, sorprendido porque por primera vez impactó en su cerebro la belleza de la joven– Diez billones de puntos para ti, estás…</p><p>- Como que me dieron ganas de comer almeja de pronto –interrumpió Mozu, pisando el murmullo de su capitán para dejar su aprobación.</p><p>La reacción del grupo, que coincidió en un notorio silencio, se dividió entre los hombres que sonrieron con los labios apretados entre divertidos e incómodos por la vulgaridad del significado, las mujeres que se pusieron coloradas y se llenaron de indignación, y Kohaku que no entendió la referencia ni las reacciones tan opuestas. El “correctivo” para ubicar a Mozu llegó de parte de Nikki, como solía ser la costumbre, que alcanzó a darle un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo rechinar los dientes.</p><p>Yuzuriha aprovechó luego su oportunidad para acomodar los últimos detalles en el vestido de Stan, entre ellos, coserle correctamente los “rellenos frutales” de su delantera, para que no sufriera ningún accidente inesperado si se movía demasiado. El vestido de él era de un color amarillo-anaranjado, largo hasta los tobillos y con la falda bien amplia, para cubrirle y disimular las piernas musculosas, dado que se negó rotundamente a que se las afeitaran. Las mangas del vestido también eran largas y amplias como las de un kimono, un cinto de tela le marcaba al máximo la cintura para imitar un cuerpo más femenino, y por último el cuello del vestido cubría hasta casi su barbilla, perfecto para ocultar la realidad de sus pechos falsos. Mientras que el de Kohaku dejaba bastante piel expuesta, el de Stan era todo lo contrario, y sin embargo era tan elegante y refinado que no molestaba que esté así de tapado. Yuzuriha era tan hábil como costurera, que había disimulado completamente con un bonito decorado que la falda se dividía en dos, con el objetivo de que Stan pudiera arrancársela en caso de tener que pelear y encontrarse muy incómodo con el vestido largo. Por supuesto que atado a un muslo se encontraba su cuchillo, y en el otro su pistola.</p><p>El aura amenazante de odio fluía a su alrededor por encontrarse en esa situación indigna para él, pero amainó considerablemente cuando Charlotte fue la que se ofreció a peinarlo y maquillarlo, y todos coincidieron que era la opción menos peligrosa. Eso provocó una mirada cómplice entre Mozu y Ryusui, que habían confirmado el punto débil del letal caza-recompensas. Charlotte secretamente se estaba divirtiendo con eso, y por respeto a la dignidad de Stan se lo tenía que callar, pero se aseguró de hacer más que bien su trabajo. Cuando terminó, las expresiones boquiabiertas de la mayoría competían con las que le habían dedicado a Kohaku, aunque esta vez eran de pura sorpresa porque, si no supieran que Stan era un hombre, nadie podría afirmarlo.</p><p>- El maldito en verdad es más lindo que yo así, Mozu no bromeaba –murmuró Nikki con resentimiento.</p><p>Charlotte le había aplicado unas sombras color tierra en los ojos, hechas a base de óxido de hierro que habían encontrado y pulverizado, y hasta le había delineado los ojos con el lápiz de carbón, por lo que su mirada se había vuelto más sensual. Sus ya largas pestañas ahora parecían más largas y voluminosas, además de perfectamente arqueadas, para completar la mirada seductora. Un ligero rubor rosado que habían extraído de las flores de hibisco encontradas le realzaba inocentemente aquella mirada potente y dramática, y sus labios eran de un color rosado oscuro casi violáceo, obtenido de las remolachas, que perfectamente acompañaban los labios cincelados y carnosos que tenía. El cabello se lo dejó similar, pero le bajó un mechón de pelo extra del otro lado para hacer un flequillo más femenino y “rellenar” su frente. El resultado había sido más que sensual, potenciando su apariencia andrógina natural.</p><p>- Oye, ¿está mal que me excite con eso? –Dijo Mozu a Ryusui incómodo, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de Stan.</p><p>- No es lo que parece, pero estoy satisfecho –Contestó el pirata.</p><p>- Es totalmente una mujer –Murmuró Gen con una media sonrisa.</p><p>- Les digo que, con un poco de alcohol y luces bajas, se me podrían escapar las manos.</p><p>- ¿Ustedes necesitan alcohol y pocas luces? –Preguntó Ryusui, y los dos compañeros lo miraron a él frunciendo el ceño, luego a Stan, y terminaron adoptando una expresión de estar considerándolo– Sin dudas, ¡LO DESEO!</p><p>La voz del pirata se oyó por encima del silencio general, y Stan lentamente giró la cabeza en dirección a él, mortalmente serio. Cualquier ser vivo prudente se habría intimidado y hubiera pretendido disimular, pero esa mirada ahora sensualmente amenazante dada su apariencia fue como echar leña al fuego para Ryusui.</p><p>- Oh sí, mírame, mírame así –susurró con una nota de diversión en su voz.</p><p>Con un movimiento lento y controlado, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al marinero, Stan coló una mano por debajo del vestido, y sacó su pistola, y con igual calma la apuntó a la entrepierna de Ryusui.</p><p>- No tiene idea lo bien que se ve haciendo eso –le susurró Mozu a Gen, conteniendo una sonrisa– No me siento orgulloso, pero entiendo a Ryusui ahora, me la está confundiendo. Si lo mira así al jefe, gana el concurso, el viejo y sus fetiches…</p><p>La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con una pluma, en especial cuando oyeron que Stan le quitó el seguro al arma. Pero rápida y precavida, Charlotte apoyó sus manos en el brazo de él, y presionó con lo que pareció toda su fuerza para bajárselo y que dejara de apuntar al otro. El caza-recompensas no le quitó los ojos encima por varios segundos, ni siquiera parpadeó, ni cambió su expresión. Mientras que Ryusui le contestaba con una mirada igual de intensa, pero una sonrisa provocadora en los labios. El que se puso en el medio de ambos para terminar con aquella escena fue Tsukasa, que miró con severidad a Ryusui, ya que era el que había iniciado la provocación, hasta que el pirata finalmente alzó las manos en el aire.</p><p>- Basta de ridiculeces –intercedió Senku alzando la voz– Si ya está todo listo, tienen que ir yendo. Cuanta más información tengamos de la situación antes de que empiece, va a ser mejor para nuestro plan. Amaryllis, Kirisame, Mozu, Kohaku y Stanley, queda en sus manos. Los demás, diríjanse cada uno a su puesto de observación.</p><p>Se separaron los grupos y partieron, guiados al principio por los tres oriundos de la isla. Los auriculares y micrófonos funcionaban de maravillas, incluso murmurando se oían con claridad, y Yuzuriha había hecho un gran trabajo cosiéndolos de forma invisible a la ropa y ocultándolos en forma de preciosos aretes, y en el caso de Mozu detrás de la oreja y debajo de un poco de pelo de la coleta. Como era el día de la selección, no era tan extraño que las “tres mujeres” caminaran vestidas tan llamativas y elegantes, pero las sorpresas igualmente vinieron por las dos hermosas extranjeras, y por el regreso inesperado de Kirisame y Mozu. La isla era un antiguo volcán inactivo hace miles de años, por lo cual todo era cuesta arriba hacia la montaña, y las casillas principales y el palacio donde iban a realizar el concurso estaban casi en el centro, por lo que tenían un largo camino por delante.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, fueron sorprendidos por la voz potente de un hombre muy grande y musculoso de pecho descubierto, que llevaba puesto un casco con forma de chacal.</p><p>- ¿Así que volviste arrastrándote, Mozu? No eres bienvenido aquí, cobarde.</p><p>- No vengo a hablar con el perro, sino con el que le da de comer –contestó el castaño sin detenerse, con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>- Tú, maldito…</p><p>- Mozu, tanto tiempo.</p><p>La voz provino de un hombre extremadamente alto, más de dos metros, y llevaba puesto un sombrero dorado con colmillos rodeándolo entero, a modo de corona. Sus hombros también estaban cubiertos de un adorno similar, y una enorme capa negra y pesada caía casi hasta sus pies. Su larga nariz con forma de gancho destacaba, así como una mirada siniestra que rozaba la perversión, un particular bigote espiralado, y una barba tan larga que le llegaba al pecho, atada prolijamente con un adorno nativo.</p><p>- Mi señor Ibara, un gusto volver a verlo –Mozu se inclinó respetuosamente.</p><p>- Veo que también Kirisame está aquí –ella se inclinó a la par– Qué coincidencia, el día de hoy.</p><p>- No realmente, mi señor. Como puede apreciar, he vuelto de uno de mis viajes con un obsequio que usted sabrá bien apreciar, y estoy seguro que será de su mayor gusto y disfrute.</p><p>Mozu señaló hacia atrás, donde estaban Kohaku y Stan, conteniendo sus caras de desagrado y mirando al piso para no evidenciarse.</p><p>- Oooh, pero qué bellezas exquisitas y únicas, jamás había visto rasgos así antes. Así que también hay este tipo de deliciosas mujeres en otros lados.</p><p>- Así es, siempre lo mejor para usted, mi señor. La pequeña es bastante dócil, y ya ve que es toda una muñeca, mientras que la otra es un poco más…arisca.</p><p>- Interesante, me gustan los retos –Dijo Ibara con una sonrisa lasciva– Muy bien Mozu, tu repentina ausencia queda perdonada con estos regalos. La de Kirisame también, ya que se fueron y volvieron juntos. Quédate a ver la selección de mi harem, empezará pronto en cuanto lleguen todas las candidatas, al menos podrás degustarlas con la vista.</p><p>- Es un honor, señor Ibara, gracias. Llevaré a mis invitadas conmigo hasta que sea la hora.</p><p>Mozu se dio vuelta y apoyó sus manos en las cinturas de Kohaku y Stan para guiarlas con él, mirando con altanería a su colega Oarashi, que rezumaba furia por el buen recibimiento del “traidor”. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la atención y de los oídos del jefe y sus guardias, volvieron a suspirar.</p><p>- Ya ven, todo un encanto el viejo.</p><p>- Es un asco… no puedo creer cómo confiábamos en él y creíamos en sus reglas –bufó Kirisame.</p><p>- Cuando quieras retomamos el golpe de estado, Kiri. Aunque solamente para darle una mejor vida a los aldeanos, siendo sincero es más emocionante la vida en el barco con los demás, aventuras no faltan.</p><p>- Sí, es verdad. Volviendo a lo importante, no parecía llevar puesto el dispositivo. O lo tenía oculto entre sus ropas, o estará celosamente guardado.</p><p>- No sé cuál de las dos opciones prefiero para ustedes, Kohaku, Stan. Tanto una opción como la otra implicará estar muy cerca de él, y si lo tiene guardado en su habitación del “palacio” …</p><p>- Yo me encargaré de eso, si se propasa le pongo una bala en su entrepierna y ya está –dijo Stan relajado.</p><p>- Ten cuidado –Advirtió Kirisame– No te creas que Ibara es un hombre indefenso o ignorante. Es muy inteligente, y también tiene fuerza y sabe luchar. No provoques una situación difícil para los demás si podemos evitarlo. Nuestro objetivo es quitarle el dispositivo de las manos, nada más.</p><p>- Será fuerte, pero no puede hacer nada contra un disparo certero.</p><p>- Tiene que ser el último recurso, no el primero –lo amonestó la lanzadora– Ahora silencio, o van a sospechar de nuestra cercanía.</p><p>Un rato después Oarashi llamó a todas las mujeres participantes a acercarse para hacer la presentación individual, y se reunieron en el centro. Mozu y Kirisame se acercaron a Ibara, el castaño especialmente cerca. Amaryllis se había puesto primera en la fila, y había ignorado completamente a sus nuevas aliadas para evitar sospechas del líder de la guardia. Luego seguían tres chicas jóvenes más, y detrás Stan y Kohaku. La bella castaña se adelantó, y de pronto adoptó una posición de suma vulnerabilidad y timidez.</p><p>- M... Mi nombre es Amaryllis... L-Lo siento... me pongo muy nerviosa delante de los hombres... que una chica como yo esté en el evento de selección... solo de pensarlo... me da tanta vergüenza que no sé qué hacer... ¡P-Pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mí!</p><p>Tanto Kohaku como Stan abrieron mucho los ojos con sorpresa, no imaginaban que una persona pudiera cambiar falsamente de actitud de forma tan repentina y creíble, era un nivel de manipulación superior.</p><p>- ¡PASAS! –Exclamó Ibara, señalándola entusiasmado, encandilado con tanta belleza y femenina inocencia.</p><p>Amaryllis se sonrojó y asintió batiendo sus pestañas, y cuando se hizo a un costado fuera del campo visual de Ibara, mostró una expresión mucho más venenosa que su anterior yo dulce. Luego se presentaron las otras chicas, y llegó el turno de Stan. Avanzó con una mirada desafiante y nada inocente, y vio a Mozu murmurarle a Ibara algo por lo bajo.</p><p>- Así que tú eres “Stanla”, qué mujer inusualmente alta y corpulenta, pero está bien, me gustan así también.</p><p>Stan miró fijo a Mozu, alzando levemente una ceja ante el nombre que le había dado, y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar su expresión.</p><p>- ¿Eres del tipo tímida? –Preguntó el jefe con una desagradable mirada pervertida– O tal vez no entiendes nuestro idioma, si eres extranjera… bueno, no necesitas hablar para entretenerme luego.</p><p>Ibara lo observó de arriba abajo, y lo rodeó asintiendo con aprobación. Y cuando estaba detrás de él, sin pudor alguno apoyó una mano en su trasero y se lo apretó un poco. Mozu cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, con preocupación de lo que pudiera pasar, pero también conteniendo una sonrisa ya que los compañeros que vigilaban tenían un binocular y habían visto lo sucedido, y se oyó por el auricular un “Oh no, dime que no le ha hecho eso. Es hombre muerto”.</p><p>- Hmmm qué firme. Eres toda una ricura.</p><p>Stan, con una mirada muy oscura que sobrepasaba el odio, lentamente dirigió una mano a su pierna y la coló debajo del vestido. Los demás infiltrados abrieron mucho los ojos porque eso significaba que estaba por agarrar su pistola, y eso significaría graves problemas y el fin del cuidadoso plan, y en su auricular resonó la voz de Xeno diciendo “¡Stan, no lo hagas!”. Pero Stan continuó con su movimiento, y frente a todos sacó un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Lo sostuvo entre sus labios, lo encendió e inhaló una larga y profunda pitada con los ojos cerrados. Ibara, curioso, se puso delante de él, y Stan, sin decir nada, sopló el humo directamente en la cara del jefe, mirándolo con desagrado.</p><p>- Desafiante, mi querida Stanla, todavía no conoces tu lugar –Susurró Ibara, acercándose al rostro de la temeraria mujer, pero Stan no se intimidó ni se movió ni un milímetro hacia atrás– Pero me gusta tu actitud dura, voy a domarte. ¡Pasas!</p><p>El caza-recompensas sonrió de costado con una mirada de “a ver si te atreves”, y se hizo a un costado sin decir una palabra ni demostrar la más mínima sumisión. Luego llegó el turno de Kohaku, que no tenía la falsedad de Amaryllis ni el descaro de Stan, por lo que se quedó quieta en el lugar mirando a Ibara con seriedad.</p><p>- Ella es Kohaku-chan, mi señor –la presentó Mozu– Como puede ver, tiene una belleza única y especial, “de otro mundo”, diría –Sonrió con malicia, y Kirisame a su lado hizo una mueca.</p><p>- Sí, ciertamente tiene unos rasgos especiales, y también parece de las tímidas, aunque ese vestido… más que revelador, te gusta provocar, ¿eh? Tienes una cintura pequeñita, una delantera potente y unos buenos muslos. Sí, estará bien. Voy a tocar...</p><p>En el momento en que Ibara levantó su mano hacia los pechos de Kohaku, dispuesto a pasar su mano por el agujero del escote del vestido, un manotazo la apartó del camino con fuerza. Había sido Stan, quien, todavía fumando, afiló su mirada de forma amenazante, entrecerrando los ojos. El ambiente se caldeó con tensión inmediatamente, Oarashi sacó su espada a modo de advertencia, y se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa. El caza-recompensas y el jefe se miraron fijo varios segundos, ni una mosca volaba entre ellos, hasta que un momento después Ibara sonrió.</p><p>- Podría hacerte cortar la mano por el atrevimiento, belleza salvaje. ¿Acaso son celos? ¿Esto significa que sólo quieres que mis manos te toquen a ti, y piensas librarte de la competencia? Creo que eres muy inocente y no entiendes cómo se maneja un harem.</p><p>Ibara rió fuerte, y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, una vista bastante desagradable y siniestra que estremeció a Kohaku instintivamente.</p><p>- Compite por mi interés entonces, porque esta chica también pasa.</p><p>Luego de Kohaku, otras tres chicas más se presentaron, y cuando terminó la selección, Ibara dijo que las esperaba esa noche en el palacio a las que pasaron, para celebrar que a partir de ese momento vivirían en el palacio para entretenerlo, siempre a su disposición. El jefe dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido de Oarashi, por lo que el equipo de compañeros se miró de reojo y aparentaron irse cada uno por lados distintos, aunque reuniéndose a escondidas en el punto acordado, donde ya nadie podía verlos ni oírlos.</p><p>- Voy a matarlo a ese viejo pervertido, no me iré de aquí sin cobrarme esa mano larga –gruñó Stan.</p><p>- Nos engañaste bien, creo que todos pensábamos que ibas a sacar la pistola o el cuchillo. Pero como ves, hace eso sin vergüenza, no fuiste su única víctima.</p><p>- Sí, gracias por eso –Le dijo Kohaku– ¿Pero por qué impediste que me toque, poniendo en riesgo todo?</p><p>- Porque tanto vigilarte como tu seguridad es mi trabajo ahora, lo sabes. Y no quiero quejas.</p><p>- ¿Más quejas implicaría menos dinero para ti? –Lo provocó.</p><p>- Después de esto –se tomó el vestido con asco– no hay forma de que me paguen ni un centavo menos.</p><p>- ¿Y para qué quieres tanto dinero? Mis escamas, lágrimas, ahora esta otra paga… ¿cuál es el sentido de tantas riquezas? Entiendo que los humanos usan el dinero para intercambiarlo por bienes que necesitan, pero cuando ya tienen eso cubierto y siguen queriendo más sólo para acumularlo...</p><p>- Cosa de humanos –soltó otra larga pitada de humo de su cigarrillo– cuando sufres tanto tiempo de escasez, luego quieres tener algo como para asegurarte la vida sin nunca más preocuparte por eso. Esa es la ventaja de los animales o pseudo-animales como tú, sólo viven el presente y se procuran de sobrevivir el día a día. No tienen trabajos, deudas ni otras mierdas.</p><p>- Podrías hacerlo tú también, si te alejas de todo esto –retrucó Kohaku.</p><p>- Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de cómo se vive fuera del mar, sirenita. Aquí cada pedazo de tierra le pertenece a alguien, ya sea una persona, un rey o un gobierno. Salvo que vivamos como ermitaños y nos ocultemos en un bosque, selva o isla inhabitada, desde que nacemos le debemos algo a alguien, como un impuesto al nacimiento y derecho de vida… hasta el día en que morimos. Y eso si tienes la suerte de que tú mismo no le “pertenezcas” a alguien, como a estas chicas del harem.</p><p>- Algo me dice que tú también quieres hacer un golpe de estado aquí, Stan –dijo Mozu.</p><p>- No es mi problema, cuando terminemos esta misión mi vida continúa, y la de esta gente también.</p><p>- Dices eso, y al mismo tiempo me da la sensación de que te molesta que el jefe sea tan abusivo –observó Kohaku– ¿Qué problema tienes con admitir que quieres ayudar a otros?</p><p>- No me vengas con cuestionamientos, no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti.</p><p>- Bueno, como quieras. Pensé que eras más egoísta, pero ahora lo que veo que te falta es un poco más de honestidad.</p><p>Stan arqueó una ceja, mirándola ofuscado, pero chasqueó y no le contestó. En su lugar, acercó su boca al bretel de su vestido, donde estaba oculto el micrófono.</p><p>- ¿Cómo procedemos ahora? Deberíamos aprovechar la “fiesta” de la noche para encontrar ese dispositivo, al menos no lo tenía a la vista.</p><p>- Háganlo –contestó Xeno– Aprovechen que su atención va a estar dividida, cúbranse entre ustedes para que no los descubran, y cuentan con nuestro apoyo. De hecho, en un momento debería de estar llegándoles una ayuda de parte de nuestra, vía aérea.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Vía aérea? –repitió Stan, frunciendo el ceño, y miró al cielo, sin ver nada.</p><p>Unos segundos después, todos se sobresaltaron cuando una flecha impactó en el árbol que estaba en medio de ellos, a menos de un metro de la cabeza de Stan.</p><p>- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, desatando un paquetito que venía atado a la flecha.</p><p>- Para facilitarles la tarea y hacer el procedimiento más elegante, evitando la pelea. Formulamos con el Dr. Senku un potente somnífero que además causa aturdimiento y mareos. Es un extracto súper concentrado de valeriana y pasiflora, combinado con etanoato de etilo, que está compuesto por vinagre, alcohol y ácido sulfúrico. Echen unas gotas en la bebida del líder enemigo, y tienen asegurada casi una hora para buscar el dispositivo.</p><p>- Nada mal, pero yo realmente quería cobrarme el atrevimiento de ese viejo degenerado.</p><p>- Cuando sea de noche, los demás grupos avanzarán, manteniéndose ocultos, y se encargarán de reducir a los guardias restantes, de ser necesario. Para eso, el Dr. Chrome también dice está elaborando una bomba de humo.</p><p>- Bien, que los cerebritos se ocupen de darnos material ingenioso, me gusta –dijo Mozu al micrófono, sonriendo.</p><p>- En lo posible, si se genera algún disturbio –la voz de Senku se oyó– traten de llevarlo a un área abierta, ahí contarán con el apoyo de Ukyo desde arriba, y del grupo gorila desde abajo. Aunque recuerden que la idea es evitar la confrontación, nos basta con hacernos con la panacea. Eso es todo. Mozu, Kirisame, buen trabajo en volver al lado de “su señor”, vuelvan con él para que no sospeche, y si descubren algo útil, lo comunican aquí.</p><p>Los dos asintieron, y se pusieron de pie para irse inmediatamente. Amaryllis también se fue, diciendo que luego los ayudaría también, pero que por el momento tenía que guardar las distancias para que no los vieran tan juntos. Kohaku y Stan quedaron solos, pensando al mismo tiempo qué hacer, ya que no podían volver, y tenían que esperar al menos cuatro horas para que se hiciera de noche e ir a la fiesta.</p><p>- ¿Kohaku, todo bien? –preguntó el peliverde, volviendo a comunicarse con ella.</p><p>- Sí, Senku, gracias –sonrió con calidez al notar su preocupación, aunque él no pudiera verla.</p><p>- Estás conociendo todo tipo de humanos, de lo mejor y de lo peor, pero es así el mundo. Quédate tranquila, diez billones por ciento seguro que con un equipo tan eficiente trabajando en conjunto, conseguiremos el dispositivo.</p><p>- ¿Vas a quedarte allí?</p><p>- Sí, sólo sería un estorbo en el medio. Lo mío no es la pelea, trepar árboles ni la vigilancia sigilosa. Ya les envié mi parte con ese somnífero, y estamos aquí con Chrome y el Dr. Xeno para apoyarlos con lo que necesiten, dentro de lo científico o logístico, les confiamos el resto.</p><p>- De acuerdo, gracias. Nos vemos al regreso.</p><p>- Éxitos, hasta luego.</p><p>Cuando se cortó la comunicación por última vez, Kohaku sonrió y miró alrededor, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando cayó en cuenta la incomodidad de tener que pasar esas horas con su nuevo y difícil compañero. Se hicieron varios minutos de silencio entre ellos, en los que Stan se fue a sentar contra un árbol, pero la rubia no pudo contenerse más.</p><p>- Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta que sea la hora? –Le preguntó Kohaku</p><p>- Nada, esperar.</p><p>- ¿Sólo esperar?</p><p>- Si quieres échate a dormir en algún lado, yo te despierto luego.</p><p>- ¿No te vas a aburrir?</p><p>- No es mi primera vez, la mitad del tiempo que paso desde que tengo este trabajo, implica esperar quieto y pacientemente a encontrar la oportunidad de actuar.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo máximo que esperaste sin moverte? –preguntó curiosa.</p><p>- Hmm… unas dieciséis horas.</p><p>- ¡¿EH?! –Exclamó boquiabierta– Eso es… más de medio día.</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- ¿Y piensas pasar estas cuatro horas quieto y en silencio?</p><p>- Era mi intención, pero parece que tú no estás en plan de hacer ni uno ni lo otro –suspiró– ¿Quieres hacer algo útil?</p><p>- Creo que sí, pero depende... ¿Cómo qué?</p><p>- Practicar pelea.</p><p>- ¿Contigo? No creo que sea conveniente que me queden moretones.</p><p>- No voy a pegarte. Pero si algo sale mal, mejor que no seas una carga para mí, o al menos que lo seas lo menos posible. Puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos de defensa para que te saques de encima a un par de atacantes.</p><p>- ¿Viste el tamaño de esos hombres guardianes? Son el triple de grandes y musculosos que yo, y lo mismo su fuerza.</p><p>- La gracia de este tipo de defensa, es que usas el tamaño y la fuerza del enemigo en su contra. Nunca dije que los derrotes, sólo dije que te los saques de encima. Elige, o aceptas mi propuesta, o puedes dedicarte a dormir o a echar raíces ahí hasta que se haga de noche, en completo silencio.</p><p>- De acuerdo, acepto. ¡Ja! Te demostraré que no soy tan débil como piensas.</p><p>- Eso espero, no me hagas arrepentirme.</p><p>Stan se levantó de un salto, maldiciendo el incómodo y largo vestido que llevaba. Comenzó por explicarle algunas ideas de cómo funcionaba esa técnica de utilizar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra, y luego se dedicó a enseñarle varios movimientos. El caza-recompensas se sorprendió de que era bastante rápida aprendiendo, y aunque sí era realmente débil, por lo menos acertaba a seguir sus indicaciones con una excelente memoria, sin equivocarse ni olvidarse ningún movimiento o secuencia. Así pasaron casi tres horas, y Kohaku en ningún momento dio señales de cansancio o de pedirle que se detuvieran. Cuando Stan consideró que fue suficiente y que tenían que guardar fuerzas para la noche, dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Mientras descansaban, Stan soltó algo que venía pensando hacía varios días.</p><p>- Sabes que tu historia tiene muchos agujeros, ¿verdad?</p><p>- ¿Eh?</p><p>- Dijiste que estás aquí en tierra porque “alguien de tu especie te maldijo”, y mágicamente te convertiste en humana, pero de forma gradual… curioso. Por otro lado, dijiste que tenías alguien a quien proteger, y diste a entender que por ese motivo te habías separado de tu especie.</p><p>- Yo no dije eso, esas fueron las preguntas.</p><p>- No lo negaste tampoco. El que calla, otorga. En resumen… al mismo tiempo estás buscando una cura para volver a ser una sirena, pero también estás entre humanos porque necesitas su ayuda para proteger a ese alguien. Y dijiste que buscaste a ese Dr.Senku porque habías oído que era quien más chances tenía de ayudarte… no sé a cuál de tus dos objetivos, o si es parte de los dos. Pero te volviste bastante emocional cuando lo ataqué y cuando se reencontraron, y te le pegas como un imán, eso me dice que tienen una historia.</p><p>- ¿Cómo llegaste a todas esas conclusiones? –Lo peor, era que todas eran ciertas.</p><p>- Instinto y memoria. Y parte de mi trabajo es adelantarme al pensamiento enemigo para buscar las oportunidades, así que se me da bien leer a los demás.</p><p>- ¿Vas a decirle al Dr. Xeno? –preguntó preocupada.</p><p>- No, no es mi trabajo ni mi problema, y ya viste que su único interés es examinarte científicamente. Mientras le des eso, creo que ni le importan tus razones para ocultar parte de la verdad, ya viste que no insistió. El detector de mentiras no reaccionó, así que estabas diciendo la verdad en tus declaraciones escuetas.</p><p>- Sí, todo lo que dije es cierto, y confieso que tus observaciones también, aunque no pienso decirte todo.</p><p>- Está bien, te dije que no me interesa. Después de que esto termine no te volveré a ver nunca más, así que no es información relevante para mí. Yo no husmeo en tu vida, tu tampoco en la mía, y todo sigue su curso.</p><p>- Te gusta mantenerlo simple, ¿eh? –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, empezando a entenderlo.</p><p>- Sí, mejor así para todos. Volviendo al tema que nos compete, Mozu o Kirisame se encargarán de ponerle el somnífero a la bebida del jefe, y haremos el trabajo limpio y evitaremos alertar a los guardias. Si hablo se darán cuenta que soy un hombre, así que intercede por mí siempre que puedas, con disimulo.</p><p>- Está bien. ¿Pero cómo sabremos dónde está la panacea?</p><p>- Para no perder el tiempo, si es algo tan especial y secreto, estará solamente en un lugar que el jefe puede acceder, sus aposentos, o algún lugar “sagrado”. Si no está ahí, puede que lo lleve encima pero oculto… espero que no sea eso, porque significará que tendré que toquetearlo.</p><p>- Podría hacerlo yo.</p><p>- ¿Le pegué delante de todos para que no te ponga una mano encima, y tú piensas seducirlo abiertamente manoseándolo? Usa el cerebro, sirenita. Mientras yo esté aquí, ese viejo degenerado no te pondrá un dedo encima, no necesito repetirlo. Y aunque lo encontraras en sus ropas, ¿te crees que se lo podrás sacar así nomás?</p><p>- No, ya sé, pero podría disimular y avisarles dónde está… bueno, gracias por protegerme. Ya sé que vas a decir que “es tu trabajo”, pero igual déjame agradecerte por adelantado, seguro que te causará incomodidades y problemas.</p><p>- De nada.</p><p>Esperaron en silencio en el lugar, descansando y reponiendo energías comiendo unas frutas que encontraron en los alrededores, hasta que una hora después apareció Amaryllis entre los arbustos.</p><p>- Ya es hora, vamos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Veo que tienen todo organizado.</p><p>- ¿Sabes dónde está la sala privada del jefe? ¿O tiene algún lugar especial que también puede acceder solamente él?</p><p>- Hmmm… no lo conozco mucho, es la primera vez que voy a estar en su “palacio”, como le dice. Pero debe ser en la parte más alta, ya que desde allí también puede vigilar toda la aldea. Pero no hay un santuario o algo así. Ahora les señalo dónde puede estar.</p><p>- Gracias Amaryllis por tu ayuda –Le dijo Kohaku sonriendo.</p><p>- No es nada, bonita, me alegro de ayudar. Si ese dispositivo que necesitan es el mismo que Ibara usa para convertir en piedra a los aldeanos, entonces prefiero que se lo lleven lejos así no sufre nadie más. Los acompañaré para mostrarles eso, luego me separaré, mejor si no aparecemos juntos.</p><p>Emprendieron la vuelta al palacio de Ibara, y cuando ya alcanzaba a verse la casilla más alta, Amaryllis se la señaló. Kohaku y Stan le agradecieron, y continuaron subiendo la montaña hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde habían hecho la selección. Allí vieron también a Mozu y a Kirisame, que les asintieron disimuladamente. El castaño hizo como que se rascaba la oreja, y dijo unas palabras al micrófono que tenía puesto como una pulsera, avisando a los demás que se adelantaran a la posición que les correspondía. Luego se acercó con una fingida actitud seductora a Kohaku y a Stan.</p><p>- Qué bueno verlas, guapas. ¿Qué se cuentan?</p><p>- Que en lo más alto podemos hallar lo que buscamos –murmuró Stan.</p><p>- Ooh ya veo. Sí, tiene sentido. Vamos a darle un dulce sueño entonces. Permíteme, Stanla-chan.</p><p>Mozu sonrió con malicia, y rodeó la cintura de Stan, donde buscó simulando una caricia el frasquito que contenía el somnífero. El caza-recompensas le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se dejó hacer. Como Mozu era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, sus cuerpos quedaron bastante cerca, y varias chicas los miraron con preocupación de que Ibara se enoje por la “traidora seducción”. Cuando encontró el frasquito, miró a Kirisame que estaba a unos pasos, y ella se acercó para amonestarlo con que no moleste a la mujer, aprovechando para sacarle la mano a Mozu de la cintura de Stan, y quedándose con el somnífero en el proceso.</p><p>- Perdona, Stanla-chan, era mi única oportunidad de hacer eso, ya sabes.</p><p>Los ojos de Stan hablaban por sí solos, pero no podía quejarse, y ya se había resignado de las provocaciones de su nuevo compañero. Mozu alzó la voz para comunicar un mensaje.</p><p>- Bellas jovencitas, ya están todas, no hagamos esperar más a nuestro señor Ibara. Vamos a compartir unas copas para festejar el inicio de esta nueva etapa, en la que tendrán el honor de entretener a nuestro supremo líder.</p><p>- Mozu, ¿quién te crees que eres? –Le gruñó Oarashi– Yo soy la mano derecha del jefe, así que cierra el pico. Con suerte eres un invitado que tiene permiso para estar cerca, ya no perteneces a la guardia personal.</p><p>- Hay algo que se llama carisma, Oarashi, y que a ti te falta para manejar el harem y que estas guapas chicas te sigan con confianza. Déjale al experto, ¿sí? –De pura provocación, volvió a rodear las cinturas de Kohaku y Stan, que sonrieron ligeramente, y siguieron a Mozu– Ah, un regalito de parte de nuestro amigo Chrome, te lo cambio por el frasquito. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, Stan.</p><p>- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó mientras hacía lo que le pidió.</p><p>- La bomba de humo prometida.</p><p>Caminaron hasta llegar a una plataforma de piedra gigante, con bajos paredones, donde había unas mesas con la comida del banquete, y varias jarras que contenían bebidas alcohólicas. Ibara estaba sentado en un trono de piedra, y sonrió lascivamente cuando vio a todas las mujeres acercarse. Kirisame llenó varias copas, y con mucho sigilo echó un chorrito del líquido somnífero, antes de acercarse al jefe.</p><p>- Mi señor Ibara, aquí tiene, para que haga el brindis y empiece su merecida celebración.</p><p>- Muchas gracias, Kirisame-chan, siempre tan servicial –agarró la copa que ella le ofrecía, y se puso de pie– ¡Señoritas, alcen todas sus copas, y festejemos que a partir de ahora dedicarán gustosamente sus noches a entretenerme a mí, el líder supremo de la isla!</p><p>Ninguna de las mujeres sonreía abierta ni sinceramente, era más que evidente que esa situación obligada era la más forzada y desagradable de sus vidas. Cuando vieron que Ibara vació el contenido de la copa en su boca, los infiltrados sí sonrieron sinceramente, y Mozu volvió a hacer el gesto para comunicar secretamente que estaban comenzando la segunda etapa del plan. Ibara se volvió a sentar en su trono, y llamó a dos chicas para que fueran a sentarse en su regazo. Unos minutos después, observaron que se llevaba otra copa de alcohol a los labios, pero que el movimiento no fue del todo preciso, como si hubiera calculado mal, y frunció el ceño. Esa fue la señal de que estaba comenzando a hacer efecto el somnífero, y Stan carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de Kohaku.</p><p>Aprovecharon la oscuridad y el movimiento para moverse hacia las sombras. No podían tardarse mucho, o sería muy evidente su ausencia, así que fueron lo más rápido posible cubriéndose entre árboles y arbustos para ascender. Cuando llegaron, Stan comprobó que no había nadie alrededor, y luego le hizo señas a Kohaku para que se adelante con él. Entraron a la casilla que eran los aposentos de Ibara, inesperadamente grande, y estaba dividida en tres partes. Una parecía ser una entrada con unos muebles de madera, una mesada y algunas sillas, mientras en la otra habitación tenía una enorme cama hecha en madera tallada, con decoraciones de oro. Al fondo había un cubículo que parecía ser una primitiva letrina.</p><p>- Maldición, esto no es bueno –Gruñó Stan.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>- Que esta entrada está demasiado descubierta, y no hay ni una ventana detrás, si alguien llega a acercarse y estamos aquí dentro, no tenemos otra vía de escape, habrá que pelear –Acercó su boca al micrófono bajo su ropa– Oigan, el equipo de “apoyo de altura”, ¿pueden vernos?</p><p>- No –contestó la voz de Ukyo unos segundos después– Los vimos subir, pero lamentablemente nuestra ubicación no está tan alta como para ver todo el camino. Podría oír si vienen por el mismo lugar que ustedes, pero tampoco asegurar quién es el que se acerca. Avisaremos al equipo de Tsukasa, Hyoga y Maya para que se acerquen a ustedes, manteniéndose ocultos para ayudarlos, no están lejos de allí.</p><p>- Entendido –miró a la rubia– Tendremos que buscar juntos y rápido entonces, vigilar no tiene sentido porque los alertaríamos antes de tiempo, si es que alguien decide pasar por aquí. Kohaku, revisa el fondo, yo me encargo de la entrada, estarás más segura allí.</p><p>- De acuerdo –asintió.</p><p>Sin perder un segundo, pero procurando ser lo más silenciosos posibles, comenzaron la búsqueda. Stan abrió todos los cajones y recovecos de los muebles, y revisó detrás de los tapices y adornos grandes en la pared, por si había algún escondite. Kohaku buscó entre las sábanas y las almohadas de la cama, sin éxito, incluso por debajo, pero no halló nada. También revisó en el mueble que contenía la ropa y las joyas de Ibara, sin éxito.</p><p>- Busca también detrás o dentro de los adornos, si los hay. Aquí no hay nada, pero voy a estar atento, a esta altura deben haberse dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia y si el viejo está dormido sin explicación y no despierta, no será muy difícil que empiecen a buscarnos –volvió a dirigirse al micrófono– ¿Cuál es la situación en la fiesta?</p><p>- No se ve movimiento sospechoso entre los guardias y las mujeres, aunque tenemos una vista parcial –le contestó Charlotte– Pero por las expresiones que tienen, no parece haber una alerta.</p><p>- Extraño –Stan frunció el ceño– ¿Qué…?</p><p>- ¡STANLEY! –Kohaku exclamó, y luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que no tenía que gritar fuerte– ¡Lo encontré! Estaba dentro de un jarrón.</p><p>- Bien hecho, ahora…</p><p>Pero los ojos de Stan se abrieron mucho y su voz se silenció, cuando de pronto vio una sombra en la pared, detrás de la joven. La sorpresa y la confusión lo hicieron paralizarse un segundo más de lo debido, ya que no podía entender cómo era posible, si no había puertas y la habitación estaba vacía. A menos que, una entrada falsa... La reacción volvió a su cuerpo, cuando identificó la figura de aquella sombra, y la joven no se había percatado de nada debido a su emoción por haber encontrado el dispositivo.</p><p>- ¡KOHAKU, CUIDADO!</p><p>Rápidamente, dio unos pasos largos para atravesar la habitación, y jaló y luego empujó a Kohaku con fuerza a un costado, tirándola al piso. Cuando ella, confundida y adolorida por el golpe levantó la vista sin entender lo que había pasado, ahogó un jadeo de horror, al ver el hombro izquierdo de Stan atravesado por unas filosas garras de alguien muy alto detrás de él, y el caza-recompensas soltó un gruñido de dolor, apretando con fuerza los dientes. Ella tampoco entendió cómo ni por dónde había entrado, y menos cuando se suponía que estaba dormido bajo los efectos del somnífero, y sin embargo se lo veía bastante despierto. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y lo primero que pensó fue en pedir asistencia a sus compañeros, aunque no había forma de que llegaran allí a tiempo.</p><p>- ¡AYUDA, SENKU, CHICOS! –Gritó al micrófono, desesperada, y no sabía si salir corriendo de allí con el dispositivo en su mano, o si ayudar a Stan, aunque no podía hacer mucho por él.</p><p>- Así que tenemos unas ratitas infiltradas, eran demasiado especiales y hermosas para ser verdad –Susurró Ibara de forma amenazante, y empujó a Stan de una patada hacia adelante, empujándolo contra Kohaku, y cayeron juntos al suelo– ¿Se creen que no me di cuenta que le habían puesto algo a mi bebida? No pueden engañar a mi fino sentido del olfato y del gusto, un líder nunca puede ser ajeno a los intentos cobardes de envenenamiento.</p><p>- Vete…huye –murmuró él.</p><p>- ¡No puedo dejarte así, te va a matar!</p><p>- Si te atrapa será en vano todo el esfuerzo, vete y ponte a resguardo con alguno de los demás, yo lo detendré aquí –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la levantaba con él, ayudándola con el brazo sano.</p><p>- Pero…</p><p>- ¡VETE! –Le gritó.</p><p>- Oh, pero qué voz tan masculina tienes de pronto, Stanla-chan. ¿Así que intentaron engañarme por completo? Van a lamentarlo. Devuélveme eso, pequeña.</p><p>- Lo que vas a lamentar será haberte metido conmigo, dos veces –gruñó Stan– Ve, Kohaku, no pierdas más el tiempo.</p><p>La rubia asintió y echó a correr, aunque sintiéndose horrible por ello. Pero sólo alcanzó a correr un poco, cuando alguien salió de un arbusto cercano y la atrapó, poniéndose rápidamente detrás de ella y agarrándola de los brazos.</p><p>- Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hurgando entre las cosas del señor Ibara, eso no se hace, traidora oportunista. Lo que sea que te hayas robado, devuélvemelo, o me encargaré de quitártelo por las malas.</p><p>Kohaku se revolvió entre los fuertes brazos de Oarashi, quien la había atrapado, pero no pudo escapar, ese hombre era una roca. Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, recordó que no en vano esa tarde se había pasado tantas horas entrenando con Stan. Mientras simulaba seguir resistiéndose y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para alertar a cualquier aliado que estuviera cerca, hizo memoria de qué tipo de movimiento podía sacarla de esa situación, y finalmente dio con uno que era suficiente para escurrirse y escapar. Respiró hondo para concentrarse, luchando contra el miedo, y dio un fuerte pisotón con su pie derecho contra el costado del izquierdo del guardia, y pivoteó para abrir las piernas y apoyarse en su otro pie, mientras lograba escurrir su brazo izquierdo del agarre de Oarashi, gracias a la apertura que creó. Y aprovechó que seguía atrapada de su otro brazo para terminar el giro que había empezado, y con su palma extendida golpeó con toda su fuerza y velocidad el espacio entre la boca y la nariz del hombre. Sonrió orgullosa cuando el guardia la soltó, y no perdió un segundo para escapar.</p><p>Corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, cuesta abajo, y escuchó a Oarashi insultándola y recomponiéndose para perseguirla. Hasta que oyó un murmullo entre los arbustos y luego grito de dolor, y se volteó hacia atrás para ver qué había sucedido. Oarashi estaba otra vez en el piso, y esta vez parecía desmayado, y para su sorpresa la figura de un amigo se reflejó contra la luz de la luna.</p><p>- ¡TSUKASA!</p><p>- ¿Kohaku, estás bien? –Exclamó con su voz potente, preocupado.</p><p>- ¡Sí, yo sí! ¡Pero Stan fue herido por Ibara, ayúdalo, por favor!</p><p>- Yo me encargo, abajo ya está la situación controlada por los demás, ve con ellos y ponte a salvo.</p><p>¡Sí! –Sonrió con una sonrisa triunfante, aliviada, levantando en alto el dispositivo que había guardado en el escote de su vestido para que no se le cayera.</p><p>- No, no te vas a ningún lado, Kohaku-chan.</p><p>La rubia se quedó paralizada, cuando sintió repentinamente una garra en su cuello, y había reconocido la voz que dijo esas palabras: Ibara. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? ¿Qué había sucedido con Stan? ¿Lo había…rematado? Tsukasa se adelantó unos pasos, dispuesto a liberarla, pero el líder enemigo lo detuvo, amenazando con perforar con su garra metálica y muy filosa la yugular de Kohaku, y el castaño prudentemente se detuvo, furioso.</p><p>- Qué sorpresa, parece que viniste con tus amigos, bella ladrona. Si me devuelves lo que es mío, tal vez te deje salir ilesa de aquí… aunque podría jugar un poco contigo antes, por tu atrevimiento.</p><p>Ibara deslizó sus filosas garras por el cuerpo de Kohaku, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que las coló dentro del escote de ella. La rubia cerró los ojos asqueada, pero lo que casi le sacó el alma del cuerpo luego fue que el viejo le quitó el dispositivo.</p><p>- ¡No….!</p><p>- No sé para qué quieres esto, pero es mío –dijo, guardándolo entre sus ropas– Y si te portas mal, voy a usarlo y vas a quedar como una bella estatua de piedra por el resto de la eternidad. Ahora, quédate quietita, y déjame probar por última vez esas curvas mientras tu amigo sufre impotente por verte, y si hace un paso en falso lo pagas con tu vida.</p><p>Ibara mostró una sonrisa muy lasciva y desagradable, y volvió a acercar una mano a la cadera de Kohaku. Ella apretó los labios, sintiendo el filo en su cuello y sufriendo porque no dudaba en que ese maldito de verdad pretendía matarla si ella intentaba resistirse, su instinto se lo gritaba. Y cuando los dedos del hombre estuvieron a unos milímetros de la piel de Kohaku, se oyó un potente estruendo, y la mano de Ibara se movió involuntariamente hacia atrás, y el hombre gritó.</p><p>- Dije bien claro, viejo degenerado, que no permitiría que pongas ni un dedo encima de ella, mientras fuera mi trabajo protegerla.</p><p>La voz de Stan, baja pero clara, se oyó desde arriba, detrás de Tsukasa. Sostenía su pistola en alto con el brazo sano, mientras la manga del herido estaba teñido de un rojo oscuro.</p><p>- ¡STAN! –Gritó Kohaku aliviada de verlo vivo, y aprovechó el valioso segundo para escapar de las garras de Ibara, que no tenía idea de qué le había producido un doloroso agujero en su mano.</p><p>- ¡No te vas a escapar! –Rugió Ibara. Desquiciado de ira, e ignorando el dolor, agarró nuevamente el dispositivo y le gritó acercándolo a su boca– ¡THREE SECONDS, FIVE METERS!</p><p>Con una sonrisa de victoria, el jefe lanzó el dispositivo al aire, en una trayectoria calculada para caer justo encima de Kohaku a medida que siguiera avanzando. Una luz verde brillante surgió del centro del mismo, y comenzó a expandirse en el aire, acercándose a la joven. Y apenas unos centímetros antes de que la luz de muerte la alcanzara, otro disparo se oyó en al aire, y cambió bruscamente la dirección de la ahora “medusa” hacia el cielo, amplificando su luz en todo el diámetro correspondiente a la orden de Ibara.</p><p>- ¡TSUKASA, TODO TUYO! –Exclamó Stan.</p><p>- Con gusto.</p><p>Tsukasa se lanzó cuesta debajo de a un par de zancadas, pasando por al lado de Kohaku, y sin detenerse preparó su más fuerte puñetazo, que impactó enteramente en el rostro del incrédulo Ibara, volteándoselo violentamente a un costado, y haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta que su cuerpo impactó con dureza contra un grueso árbol, y cayó desmayado al instante.</p><p>Las piernas de Kohaku cedieron finalmente, y cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo temblando de pura adrenalina y de lo cerca que había estado de un peligro irreversible. Tsukasa corrió hacia ella, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, preocupado, pero por suerte de su cuello sólo fluía un fino hilo de sangre que no suponía un peligro de verdad.</p><p>- Eso estuvo cerca –Resopló Stan– No sé qué demonios fue eso, pero le disparé, menos mal que ese maldito hirió mi brazo no dominante, aunque me las hubiera arreglado para dejarlo como un colador de todas formas, fue un hueso duro de roer. Necesito un cigarrillo.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó allí arriba? –Le preguntó Kohaku.</p><p>- Tiré la bomba de humo de Chrome para distraerlo y atacarlo, pero el muy cobarde huyó por esa puerta trasera falsa. Lo busqué por allí, pero con la oscuridad y en su territorio, supo esconderse bien. Me imaginé que iba a ir detrás de ti, así que volví por el otro lado y ahí los vi, tenía un tiro limpio y lo aproveché.</p><p>- Excelente puntería, pero me pasó a unos centímetros nada más –Dijo Kohaku estremeciéndose, y luego rió– No puedo creer que te estoy agradeciendo que hayas disparado… menos mal que estabas de nuestro lado ahora. Pero me salvaste de sus manos asquerosas, y de convertirme en piedra.</p><p>- No fallo en mi trabajo, nunca –sonrió de costado, con confianza– Por cierto, tenemos que ocuparnos de ese maldito y encontrar el dispositivo, vaya a saber dónde cayó, va a ser difícil encontrarlo en medio de esta oscuridad.</p><p>- Aquí está.</p><p>Una fina voz de mujer se oyó más abajo, y los tres miraron sobresaltados en la dirección de la fuente de sonido. Homura estaba allí, con el dispositivo en su mano.</p><p>- ¡Ooooh lo encontraste! ¡Qué rápido! –Exclamó Kohaku aliviada y emocionada.</p><p>- Es verdad que Homura tiene la mejor vista de todos nosotros –Recordó Tsukasa– Gracias.</p><p>- Cuando vimos la luz verde, pude seguir dónde había caído. Salté entre los árboles hasta llegar, y la encontré, había caído en la tierra, no fue difícil.</p><p>- Tenemos que llevarte con Senku y con Luna cuanto antes para que te curen –Le dijo Tsukasa a Stan.</p><p>- No es grave, ya está empezando a coagular –le contestó Stan, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo.</p><p>- ¿Tienes varios agujeros de lado a lado, y dices que no es grave? –Kohaku alzó las cejas, boquiabierta– ¿No te duele?</p><p>- Un poco, pero pasará.</p><p>- Creo que tu orgullo es lo que te tapa el dolor –Bromeó Kohaku.</p><p>- ¿Está entretenida la conversación, guapas? –La voz burlona de Mozu se oyó– Ah, arruinaste el vestido que te hizo Yuzuriha-chan con tanta dedicación, vas a desilusionarla.</p><p>- Cuánto lo lamento –contestó Stan, sin una pizca de lástima.</p><p>- Ya me ocupé de atar al viejo con Kirisame, mientras ustedes hablaban relajadamente. Y le dimos una buena paliza a los demás guardias, solamente se nos escurrió Oarashi, el más peligroso, pero parece que pudieron contenerlo.</p><p>- ¡JA! Tenías que haber visto, escapé de él con lo que me enseñaste a la tarde –Le dijo Kohaku a Stan orgullosamente.</p><p>- Nada mal, sirenita, nada, nada mal. Memoria de pez elefante.</p><p>- ¡OYE! Qué fea comparación –Protestó indignada, reconociendo la especie a la que se refería, una muy poco agraciada.</p><p>- Ni idea, lo digo porque dicen que los elefantes tienen buena memoria y tú eres en parte pez.</p><p>- Creo que la pérdida de sangre te hace soltar la lengua y el humor, uno poco agradable –la rubia se cruzó de brazos, pero terminó sonriendo a regañadientes, tenía que permitirle eso</p><p>- Volvamos de una vez, por lo que escuché por el auricular, al pie de la montaña ya nos están esperando Senku y los demás. Al final vinieron hacia aquí, les superó la preocupación, y no podían quedarse quietos tampoco.</p><p>Ante esa noticia, Kohaku sonrió ampliamente, y estaba más que ansiosa por apurar el regreso. Quería compartir con el peliverde la felicidad de que al fin habían cumplido su objetivo. Estaba agotada, tanta tensión y ansiedad le habían dejado floja, pero la inmensa esperanza de tener la cura de su hermana en sus manos era más fuerte y la revitalizaba por completo. Sólo quedaba esperar que en sus piernas volvieran a crecer las escamas hasta convertirse en sirena nuevamente, cumplir con su promesa con los dos científicos, y finalmente volver con su familia.</p><p>En el descenso se encontraron con las jóvenes mujeres de la selección, y les dijeron que eran libres, no había más harem, y que, si la aldea estaba de acuerdo, encarcelarían a Ibara y dejarían elegir a un nuevo “cabeza”, cosa que aceptaron agradecidas instantáneamente, y fueron a llamar a sus familias. Los guardias habían sido eficazmente reducidos y atados por Mozu y Kirisame, y Oarashi también había sufrido la misma suerte luego de que Tsukasa lo deje inconsciente.</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron a la base de la montaña, allí estaban los tres científicos-investigadores, además de Luna y de François, y del resto de los integrantes de los dos equipos. En cuanto Kohaku hizo contacto visual con Senku, corrió hacia él radiante de felicidad, y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, para no avasallarlo.</p><p>- Consiguieron el dispositivo, todos están vivos y bastante enteros, y además pusieron fin al tiránico “reinado” de ese líder de dudosa moralidad –Resumió el peliverde– Y por lo que escuché, fuiste muy fuerte. Buen trabajo, Kohaku.</p><p>- Senku…</p><p>Los ojos aguamarina de la sirena brillaron de emoción, y se acercó más a él para finalmente abrazarlo. Al principio Senku sólo sonrió con una mirada cálida en los ojos, pero luego se animó a apoyar una mano en la espalda de Kohaku, al menos haciendo eso para corresponder a la muestra de afecto de la rubia, que lo abrazaba con mucha más fuerza.</p><p>- Gracias, por todo –Murmuró Kohaku sin soltarlo– Sabía, sabía que podía confiar en ti.</p><p>- Lo mismo digo, y ha sido bastante emocionante y compleja toda esta aventura.</p><p>Luego del reencuentro y que comprobaran la situación, Luna se ocupó de revisar y limpiar la brutal herida de Stan, pero dijo que lo tenía que coser y que necesitaba el equipo desinfectado que tenían en el barco, aunque al menos le arrancó la manga del vestido y lo vendó preventivamente. Una vez finalizado eso, decidieron volver, Senku había dicho entre risas maliciosas que Ryusui ya debería estar dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, arrepintiéndose de decir que se quedaba a cuidar su barco como todo capitán que se precie. Como habían conectado uno de los auriculares con un teléfono modificado, el pirata y todos los que habían quedado atrás custodiando el barco debían estar más que preocupados, habiendo escuchado todo el dramático enfrentamiento. Y tal como pensaron, apenas llegaron fueron recibidos eufóricamente por la tripulación, que festejaron ya abiertamente y a los gritos de entusiasmo el éxito rotundo de la misión.</p><p>Incluso agradecieron y felicitaron a Stan por su destreza, quedando la mayoría sorprendidos y boquiabiertos cuando oyeron lo precisos que habían sido sus disparos, a pesar de la dolorosa herida que le había casi anulado un brazo entero. Recién en ese momento fue que el caza-recompensas volvió a ser consciente de su apariencia todavía femenina, aunque ya tenía el vestido sucio y hecho jirones, y el maquillaje levemente corrido. Por lo que, sin esperar a llegar al barco, sacó el cuchillo de que ocultaba bajo su falda, y lo cortó de arriba abajo, disfrutando de quitarse esa condenada prenda que había puesto en peligro su dignidad en más de una ocasión.</p><p>Aunque no tenía problema en quedarse en ropa interior, François le acercó su ropa, y Stan se vistió inmediatamente, dejando libre su brazo herido. Charlotte se ofreció a quitarle el maquillaje, y con velocidad y a la vez mucho cuidado lo limpió hasta no dejar rastro. La sonrisa deslumbrante que le mostró a su compañera cuando terminó su tarea sorprendió a más de uno, que no lo habían visto sonreír sinceramente desde que lo habían conocido, pero se guardaron los comentarios provocadores.</p><p>Cuando terminaron todo y estaban a punto de volver al barco de una vez por todas, una voz se oyó. Era la de Amaryllis, que los estaba llamando, y venía corriendo hacia ellos.</p><p>- ¡Chicos! ¿Ya se van?</p><p>- Solamente al barco, para curar a Stan, comer, y darnos un merecido descanso. Mañana zarparemos –Explicó Ryusui.</p><p>- Oh… entiendo. Bueno, quería despedirme de ustedes, y agradecerles en nombre de la aldea por todo lo que hicieron. No saben el alivio que sentimos de que hayan detenido la tiranía de Ibara y Oarashi, ya decidimos que vamos a elegir un nuevo “cabeza” para la isla.</p><p>- Muy bien, me alegro de que ese viejo pervertido no pueda hacer más de las suyas. Disfruten su nueva libertad –le contestó Mozu con una sonrisa satisfecha.</p><p>- Mozu… oye… ¿no quisieran tú y Kirisame ser los nuevos líderes? Les estamos muy agradecidos, y con el favorable cambio de actitud con el que volviste…</p><p>- Gracias, pero no gracias. Lo pensé, no voy a mentir, pero realmente disfruto mucho las aventuras con mis compañeros, y no podría volver a una tranquila vida isleña. Pensaba que me gustaba mucho el poder, pero ahora veo que no es algo que me emocione de verdad. Pero volveré para visitarlos de vez en cuando.</p><p>- También les agradezco la confianza, pero me siento un poco como Mozu – dijo Kirisame– Estoy bien con esta nueva vida, y quiero continuarla con ellos.</p><p>- Entiendo –Asintió un poco desilusionada– Sí, debe ser. Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas, nos salvaron la vida en más de un sentido.</p><p>- Fue un placer –Mozu le guiñó un ojo. Saluda a todos de nuestra parte, y diles que se apresuren a elegir un nuevo líder, y preparen una bonita celda para Ibara y Oarashi, al menos hasta que puedan asegurar que hay un nuevo poder más justo y noble que los mantiene unidos.</p><p>- Lo haremos. Gracias, chicos, a todos. Hasta la próxima.</p><p>Se despidieron con la mano, y luego sí volvieron finalmente al barco a hacer todo lo que habían dicho. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron sin prisa, zarparon de una vez. Kohaku les dijo que ya estaba a entera disposición de Senku y el Dr. Xeno y sus investigaciones para cumplir su promesa. También decidió ser completamente honesta con la tripulación del científico y de Stan, en honor a todo el esfuerzo y las dificultades que al final pasaron para conseguir la panacea, no sentía digno sostener esa pseudo-mentira y escapar en las sombras. Haciéndose responsable completamente, les confesó que en realidad el dispositivo lo necesitaba para salvarle la vida a su hermana mayor, una sirena muy enferma con “terciopelo”, y que cada día que pasaba era angustiante porque sabía que, sin esa cura, se enfrentaría a una muerte segura por una especie de asfixia.</p><p>Kohaku insistió en que cumpliría su parte de dejarles tomar todas las muestras que necesiten de su forma sirena original para las investigaciones, así como había una posibilidad de usar una medicina que Senku sabía preparar, que podía hacerle caer todas sus escamas cuando estuviera a punto de convertirse en sirena en un par de días, de esa forma sería indoloro para ella, y ellos podrían hacer mucho dinero con eso, tal como querían. Aunque no podía prometerles las lágrimas, porque ni ella sabía cómo producir esas joyas, nunca lo había hecho antes.</p><p>- Paso –dijo Stan.</p><p>- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Kohaku sin entender.</p><p>- Que paso de quedarme con tus escamas –notó cómo Xeno lo miró muy sorprendido y estuvo a punto de protestar.</p><p>- ¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué? Era lo que habíamos acordado… y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles, en especial a ti que saliste lastimado por defenderme, y no podrás trabajar por un tiempo hasta que te recuperes.</p><p>- ¿Primero me cuestionaste por qué me interesaba acumular tantas riquezas, y ahora me cuestionas que no me interese más tenerlas? Decídete, sirenita.</p><p>- No, bueno, pero es repentino y no entiendo el cambio de opinión…</p><p>- No es que haya cambiado de opinión sinceramente, claro que vendrían bien y nos resolverían la vida económica. Pero con lo que nos confesaste, además de una actitud bastante valiente ya que no sabías si íbamos a tomarnos esa “mentira” con calma, estás perturbando mi consciencia. Dijiste que las escamas tardarían un par de días en volverte a crecer, y tu hermana tiene los días contados. Y sin volver a tu forma sirena completa, no puedes volver al mar.</p><p>- Sí, así es. Y una vez que me convierta en sirena, no puedo volver a ser humana.</p><p>- No sé si quiero que pese sobre mi consciencia que después de tanto esfuerzo, incluido el mío, tu hermana pueda morir, solamente porque queremos llenarnos los bolsillos, que no los tenemos nada vacíos, por cierto. Bueno, Xeno podría quererlo igual porque le ayudaría en sus investigaciones –su colega asintió– pero en mi caso, no lo necesito realmente, y ya me quitaste las ganas.</p><p>- Hmmm, no esperaba eso. Pero si es así, buscaré otra forma de compensarlos, y les estoy muy agradecida por la consideración.</p><p>- Comparto lo que dice Stan, es verdad que sí me venía bien el dinero de vender tus escamas, pero no es como si no pudiera conseguirlo de otra forma, y esta investigación no la hubiera completado en mi vida si no dábamos contigo. Así que estoy satisfecho con mi ganancia, vale mucho más que unos papeles de dinero.</p><p>- Ahora, si decides volver con tus amiguitos más adelante, y quieres dejarles un brillante regalo para que nosotros pasemos a buscar, no vamos a decir que no. ¿Trato hecho?</p><p>- ¡Ja! Sí, trato hecho.</p><p>Kohaku se despidió por el momento y se fue, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. Como el viaje estaba próximo a su fin, no le dieron más dosis de la medicina que la mantenía como humana, por lo que poco a poco sus escamas volvieron a crecer en sus piernas, y su dificultad para caminar volvió a hacerse notar. El trayecto hasta el barco del Dr. Xeno estaba a un par de días, por lo que para cuando llegaron, la sirena ya había vuelto a su forma original. Podía vivir perfectamente fuera del agua, pero de todas formas la dejaban lanzarse al mar varias veces al día, ya que de otra forma no era muy cómodo para ella simplemente quedarse postrada o arrastrándose por el piso de madera.</p><p>Kohaku pidió ir a la costa del pueblo donde habían desembarcado por primera vez, ya que también cerca de ahí era que podía activar el anillo para que su familia la encuentre y la lleve de vuelta a las profundidades, ya que ella no recordaba dónde estaban. Como no habían terminado las investigaciones, y había mucho por experimentar en muy poco tiempo, los dos barcos se dirigieron a ese puerto a la par, y Tsukasa cargó a Kohaku hasta el buque del Dr. Xeno, ya que el científico alegó que tenía instrumentos mucho más sofisticados para hacer sus mediciones, y Senku accedió, muy interesado de aprovechar los beneficios. Incluso el barco era tan grande, que el Dr. Xeno encargó a su artesano y a toda su tripulación que construyan una generosa pileta de dos metros de profundidad para llenar con agua de mar, y de esa forma que Kohaku estuviera más cómoda allí mismo, en especial cuando estuvieran cerca del puerto, para evitar que la vieran. Los jóvenes del barco de Senku también se ofrecieron a colaborar, y la pileta estuvo lista en tan sólo medio día.</p><p>Mientras que las tripulaciones no podían dejar de ver con ojos curiosos y maravillados a la sirena con su impresionante cola que resplandecía con un hipnótico brillo nacarado, los científicos trabajaban sin parar. El Dr. Xeno incluso había colocado un objeto con sensores de presión en la pileta, para medir la fuerza de un golpe de aquella potente cola, y pudieron comprobar boquiabiertos que Kohaku había sido sincera cuando dijo que era una de las más fuertes de entre las sirenas. El coletazo había llegado a unos ochocientos kilos de fuerza, y hasta Stan y Tsukasa admitieron que podría llegar a partirles algún hueso si recibían un golpe así sin estar preparados endureciendo los músculos. Los científicos también le recortaron algunas escamas para poder analizarlas, y volvieron a hacerle unas muestras de sangre y biopsias para comprobar si los resultados se habían alterado en algo ahora que ella estaba en su forma original.</p><p>Las limitaciones de sus movimientos entristecieron un poco a Kohaku, ya que no podía recorrer el barco y acompañar a Senku y sus amigos como antes, y aunque ellos habían sido considerados y se ponían cerca de ella cuando terminaban las pruebas científicas, y la acomodaban cerca para comer todos juntos, no era lo mismo. Definitivamente no podía quedarse con ellos en su forma sirena, era demasiado engorroso, y aunque insistía en que no tenían que cargarla de un lado a otro cuando quería moverse, tampoco era cómodo arrastrarse por el suelo y seguirlos “desde abajo”, era algo extraño para todos. Chrome sugirió hacerle unas muletas, pero el problema radicaba en que no había forma de hacer un apoyo equilibrado con su cola, entre cada paso y balanceo. Entonces se le ocurrió que podían hacer un accesorio para “encajar” su cola y darle una base más firme, y terminó funcionando decentemente, el grupo bromeando con que parecía una pirata con patas de palo.</p><p>Con lo ocupado que estaba Senku aprovechando todo el tiempo para sus investigaciones con el Dr. Xeno, ya que querían dejar ir a Kohaku cuando antes para salvar a su hermana, la sirena apenas podía conversar con él, y le daba un poco de nostalgia estar “tan cerca y tan lejos”, pero al mismo tiempo le daba consuelo y felicidad verlo tan entusiasmado, con sus ojos carmín más brillantes que nunca, y ya relajado y sin preocupaciones. Pero estaba bien, si la despedida iba a ser muy pronto, demasiada cercanía no iba a hacer más que dolerle después.</p><p>Una noche, aprovechando que había poco movimiento en el puerto y los demás humanos no podrían verla, Kohaku le contó una idea que tenía a Tsukasa, y él aceptó encantado y feliz, y la ayudó a llevarla adelante. Se lanzaron del barco al mar, nadando hasta la orilla, y ahí se pusieron a recolectar todas las conchas marinas rosadas que pudieron. La sirena no se había olvidado de su palabra de cumplirle el sueño a la pequeña hermana de Tsukasa, y quería preparar un bonito y especial regalo para ella.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Tsukasa bajó del buque y dijo que volvía en unas horas. Y cuando lo hizo, sorprendió con estar acompañado de una hermosa niña rubia a la que llevaba de la mano.</p><p>- ¿Es tu hija? –Preguntó Stan.</p><p>- No, mi hermana pequeña, Mirai.</p><p>- Ah… eso tiene más sentido. ¿Para qué la trajiste aquí?</p><p>- Viene a conocer a alguien muy especial.</p><p>Tsukasa le hizo un gesto para que se mantenga el resto en secreto para que sea sorpresa, y Stan asintió y le dio la bienvenida al barco a la niña, que lucía muy intimidada de ver tanta gente fuerte y grande, y un barco tan imponente. La guió hasta donde estaba la gran pileta, y la cargó en sus brazos cuando subieron la escalerilla para que mire dentro, y sentarla luego en su regazo, asegurándola para que no se caiga.</p><p>- ¡Hay una chica dentro! –Exclamó sorprendida Mirai.</p><p>- Sí, y es una chica muy especial que te encantará conocer. Mira bien.</p><p>Kohaku, notando que al fin había llegado la pequeña, nadó hacia ellos, y para completar la sorpresa impulsó su cuerpo en un giro fuera del agua, como si fuera un delfín, exponiendo así su preciosa y brillante cola marina.</p><p>- ¡OOOOOOH! –Gritó con emoción, aferrándose a su hermano y sin despegar los ojos de la chica– ES… ES UNA… ¡¿SIRENA DE VERDAD?!</p><p>- Sí, una de verdad, amiga nuestra, se llama Kohaku. Pronto va a volver al mar, la ayudamos con un favor, pero quería conocerte.</p><p>- ¡Hola Mirai! –Sonrió Kohaku con dulzura– Es un gusto conocerte al fin, tu hermano me habló de ti.</p><p>La niña estaba impactada, sus ojos muy abiertos, así como su boca, sin poder creer lo que veía, varios segundos pasaron en este estado, frente a la sonrisa divertida de todos los que contemplaban la escena. De pronto sus ojos miel desbordaron de lágrimas de emoción, y su hermano se las limpió con cariño.</p><p>- ¿Viste, Mirai? –Le susurró Tsukasa sonriendo– Las sirenas sí existen, no son solamente un cuento.</p><p>La pequeña asintió, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, y miró de punta a punta a Kohaku.</p><p>- Hola… –contestó finalmente, tímida– ¿Puedo… puedo tocarte?</p><p>- Claro.</p><p>Kohaku se acercó al borde de la pileta, y la niña la sorprendió acariciándole la cara primero, con sus pequeñas manitas.</p><p>- Eres muy bonita –Le dijo a la sirena.</p><p>- Gracias Mirai, tú también lo eres –respondió Kohaku enternecida– Mira, también puedes tocar mi cola.</p><p>Se agarró con firmeza el borde de la pileta, e impulsó su larga cola para apoyarse allí y dejarla afuera del agua. Mirai estaba maravillada, el brillo de sus ojos competía con el de las escamas de Kohaku. Con timidez, apoyó la mano.</p><p>- Ooooooh… ¡es muy suave! –rió adorablemente– Y resbalosa.</p><p>- Sí, lo es. No es fácil agarrar la cola de una sirena. Mira, tengo algo para ti.</p><p>- ¿Para mí? –Preguntó sorprendida e ilusionada.</p><p>- Sí, lo hice especialmente, espero que te guste.</p><p>Kohaku tenía un collar de conchas marinas en el cuello, las que había recolectado la noche anterior con Tsukasa, y que se dedicó esa mañana a armar. Se lo quitó, para luego ponérselo a Mirai, que se lo agradeció emocionada y una vez más no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Kohaku no pudo con tanta ternura, y esa pequeña le hizo recordar a una hermosa sirenita que vivía con ella en el océano, y que quería como a una hermana menor. Se volvió a meter al agua y se acercó más cómoda para darle un cálido abrazo a Mirai, que se sorprendió y luego se lo correspondió, con tal sonrisa de felicidad que ablandó los corazones de todos a su alrededor, su propio hermano profundamente emocionado.</p><p>- Yo… también quiero darte algo. No lo hice yo, pero te lo quiero regalar –Le dijo la pequeña, cuando se soltaron, y se sacó una pulserita que llevaba atada a su mano, era hermosa, toda de perlas naturales y conchas marinas rosadas, intercaladas– Me la hizo mi hermano.</p><p>- ¡Oooooh, eres muy dulce, Mirai! Muchas gracias, la voy a atesorar y llevar siempre conmigo.</p><p>Kohaku le dijo que podía hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera, y la niña encantada vio su sueño doblemente cumplido. Un buen rato después, cuando sació todas sus inocentes preguntas, Tsukasa le dijo que se despidiera, ya que tenía que llevarla de vuelta antes de que anochezca. Kohaku se arrancó una escama y se la dio de recuerdo, diciéndole que la guardara bien y en secreto, lo que la pequeña aceptó.</p><p>Al día siguiente, cuando finalmente terminaron de hacer todos los análisis e investigaciones, llegó la hora de que las dos tripulaciones se separen. Luego de vaciar y desmontar la pileta, Senku y el Dr. Xeno se compartieron mutuamente los resultados de toda la extensa investigación, y quedaron en buenos términos para posibles futuras investigaciones, ya que habían trabajado muy bien juntos. Se despidieron de todos, quedando Senku, Kohaku y Tsukasa para el final, el pelilargo porque cargaba en brazos a Kohaku ya que ella no podía volver a pararse. Ahí la rubia sacó dos pequeñas botellas de vidrio que tenía un tapón de corcho, y se la entregó a Stan y a Xeno. Los dos miraron con curiosidad el contenido, y vieron que se trataba de un buen puñado de escamas.</p><p>- Ah, ya me parecía que tenías una parte “pelada” recientemente –dijo Senku con una media sonrisa– ¿Cuándo te las arrancaste?</p><p>- Le pedí a Luna que me las corte al ras, no me las arranqué, no dolió ni afecta a mi nado –lo corrigió, señalándose el muslo– Ya que terminaron rechazando quedarse con todas las escamas a costa de demorar mi vuelta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para cumplir mi palabra.</p><p>- Gracias –aceptaron ambos el regalo con una sonrisa.</p><p>- No está descartado el “regalo brillante”, pero no sé cuánto podría demorarme, por ahora espero que baste con esto.</p><p>- ¿Qué “regalo brillante”? –Preguntó Senku, pero Kohaku le respondió tapándose los labios con un dedo, y una sonrisa pícara, implicando que era un secreto– Ya, como quieras.</p><p>- Bien, estoy satisfecho –dijo Stan con una fina sonrisa– Ojalá tu hermana se recupere, sirenita. Adiós.</p><p>Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta, y caminaron por la escalinata metálica que conectaba los dos barcos para volver a suyo. Cuando el enorme buque se fue, todos respiraron aliviados de saber que volvían a la normalidad de su confiable tripulación y amistad, aunque al final había sido más que interesante lidiar con los extranjeros. Pero también era hora de otra despedida, una que les iba a doler mucho más, a todos. Tsukasa la apoyó al borde del barco, donde había una red en la cual podía sostenerse, ya que las sillas eran incómodas para ella porque se resbalaba. Uno a uno, se fueron despidiendo de Kohaku, con sus mejores deseos para que vuelva a salvo, cure a su hermana, e invitándola a volver a visitarlos cuando quisiera, si es que podía. Ese pueblo era hogar de muchos de ellos, por lo que siempre sería un punto de encuentro seguro. Adrede, Kohaku no miró a Senku, para dejarlo a lo último, tenía una despedida especial y significativa para él. Y cuando llegó su turno, el peliverde se acercó, sereno y con una fina sonrisa.</p><p>- Ten, no te vayas a olvidar la “panacea”, que por esto empezó todo –le dijo mientras le daba el dispositivo, anudado a una fina cuerda, y ella se lo colgó en el cuello.</p><p>- Senku… no hay palabras que alcancen para describir lo importante que fuiste, y que eres para mí. Estoy muy agradecida con todos aquí, pero contigo es especial. En ningún momento dudaste de mí, ni te importó que fuera una sirena, ni me abandonaste cuando corrí peligro, aún a pesar de que el que saliste herido fuiste tú.</p><p>- La ciencia no discrimina ni niega, está para el bien de mundo –le dijo confiado.</p><p>- Lo sé, pero tus convicciones y tus valores están más allá de la ciencia, que ya vimos que puede usarse para el bien o para el mal. Todo este tiempo que pasé con ustedes, lo dedicaron para ayudarme, para salvar la vida de un solo ser, y uno que ni siquiera llegaron a conocer. No cualquier persona se compromete tanto, y todos pusieron su vida en peligro también para ayudarme. Pero tú, siempre… desde que te conocí, siempre…</p><p>Kohaku apretó los labios, dudando entre contener lo que sentía, o decírselo de una vez, aunque no cambiara en nada la situación ya que tenía que volver al mar, y ya no podía regresar a su forma humana, no había vuelta atrás. No le importaba si era un amor unilateral, y aunque podía incomodarlo, eran sentimientos profundos y honestos, bellos, o así lo pensaba. Tampoco necesitaba una respuesta, pero, así como había sido sincera con los líderes del otro barco, sentía que no podía irse sin ser sincera con alguien que sí apreciaba y le importaba mucho, había comprometido su corazón sin remedio, sin escape.</p><p>- Está bien, entiendo –Dijo Senku durante la pausa, sin entender su duda y su repentino silencio– No voy a juzgar el altruismo de otros, o ensalzar el mío, pero gracias. Es el camino que elegí, y mis amigos también, lo demás no me importa un milímetro.</p><p>- No era por eso que te lo dije, Senku –aclaró, para volver a lo que realmente quería decir con esas palabras– Sí reconocerte, para que sepas que los demás sí valoramos esa actitud tuya, pero porque quería decirte que, en muchos sentidos, eres especial para mí, lo siento aquí –se tocó el corazón. Tal vez fueron sólo unas semanas, aunque te conté que te conocí y te seguí desde que éramos pequeños, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no fue casualidad que te haya encontrado hace tanto tiempo, y que cuando necesité ayuda, esas personas que no conocía te mencionaron a ti, y cuando salí a la superficie, fuiste tú el que otra vez estaba ahí cerca, esta vez para darme una mano a mí.</p><p>- Sabes, cosas como el “destino” no son lo mío, más bien soy partidario de la “causa-consecuencia” Que algo sea causal, no casual, y… –la interrumpió brevemente con una media sonrisa incómoda.</p><p>- Bien, entonces para ponerlo en tus palabras –ahora ella lo interrumpió, decidida a ser más directa– a causa de todas esas cosas que te mencioné, y otras más, la consecuencia es que me gustas, Senku, y te lo quería decir.</p><p>- ¿Ah? –Preguntó sorprendido el peliverde, que no se esperaba una confesión romántica en ese momento.</p><p>- Me gustas, o más que eso, creo que me empecé a enamorar de ti. No me importa si ahora me tengo que despedir, ni que yo sea una sirena y tú un humano, es lo que siento, y en lo que creo. Sólo quería decírtelo, y confío en que la vida nos volverá a encontrar juntos, de una forma u otra.</p><p>Con esas últimas palabras un tanto agridulces, que fueron tanto de esperanza como de dolor, el peso de la realidad de que esa era verdaderamente una despedida, aunque quizás no una definitiva, cayó sobre Kohaku. Podía sentir su garganta cerrarse, y sus ojos arder un poco, pero quería mantener su sonrisa hasta el final. Lo abrazó con fuerza por última vez, y cuando comenzó a alejarse, apoyó sus manos en las mejillas de Senku, mirando con una sonrisa la expresión ligeramente boquiabierta de él, que la miraba fijo con los ojos más abiertos que antes, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras que esta vez no podían ser científicas. Y en un impulso que le surgió, la sirena recortó la distancia entre ellos para depositar un suave y largo beso en los labios del peliverde, que ahogó un jadeo al sentir la calidez de aquel contacto por primera vez.</p><p>Kohaku presionó con un poco más de decisión sus labios contra los de él, cuando una ola cálida mezcla de emoción y angustia la recorrió, hasta desembocar en sus ojos, y permitir que unas lágrimas salieran de ellos. Sabía que ese no era el final, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos separarse de él en ese momento. Sintió un ligero peso en sus mejillas cuando terminó el beso y comenzó a alejarse de él lentamente, y cuando se tocó el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, descubrió que había algo sólido en ese lugar, que no se caía. Se pellizcó suavemente para quitárselo, y se sorprendió mucho al notar que, en el surco de sus lágrimas, se había formado una gota brillante, de un color un poco más claro que sus ojos, pero mucho más translúcidos. Ahí recordó lo que se decía de las lágrimas de las sirenas, que se transformaban en joyas cuando las soltaban con tristeza, pensando en alguien que amaban. Y sonrió.</p><p>- ¡Ja! De verdad que estoy enamorada de ti, o no se hubiera vuelto una joya –susurró, mientras tomaba una mano de Senku, y le ponía la pequeña piedra aguamarina en su palma, cerrándole encima los dedos, y cubriéndola con sus propias manos– Gracias, Senku.</p><p>Kohaku lo miró a los ojos, grabándose esa preciosa mirada carmín, esos orbes que también parecían joyas para ella, y se movió para apoyarse en el borde del barco.</p><p>- Espera… –murmuró el peliverde, pero ningún sonido logró formarse con claridad para ser escuchado.</p><p>- Hasta la próxima vez, Senku.</p><p>- Kohaku…</p><p>Cuando logró pronunciar el nombre de la joven, ella ya se había dejado caer, y había desaparecido bajo el azul profundo y la espuma de mar. Había sucedido tan rápido todo, su mente no había alcanzado a procesarlo realmente. ¿En qué momento… cómo…? Ni siquiera ahora podía formar un pensamiento claro, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrió los dedos de su mano, y observó la preciosa y pequeña piedra aguamarina, que verdaderamente había visto cómo se había transformado de una lágrima líquida a esa piedra sólida, y la incredulidad también le había impedido hablar, no lo creía posible, hasta ese día era una leyenda solamente. Se sintió estúpido, recordando que había estado con una auténtica sirena todo ese tiempo, en especial los últimos días desde que ella ya estaba en su forma original. Tan inmerso en las medicinas, investigaciones y análisis, no se había percatado de nada, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que Kohaku de verdad iba a despedirse y volver al mar. Y había vuelto, sin duda alguna. Tanto que le gustaban la realidad y los hechos, ahí tenía uno, comprobable e irrevocable.</p><p>Las horas pasaron, que se volvieron días. Senku se había agarrado una manía, y era observar la superficie del mar cercano al barco, como si en algún momento fuera a salir algo, o alguien, aunque estuvieran en pleno altamar y sin nada alrededor. Y cuando hacía eso, su mano inconscientemente se volvía al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde guardaba aquella pequeña piedra aguamarina. Pero nada sucedía nunca, el mar seguía imperturbable, solamente removido por sus olas, y sin embargo él no abandonaba su costumbre. Hasta que un día, vio unas llamativas burbujas en la superficie del agua, concentrándose en un punto. Un impulso más fuerte que su razón lo llevó a asomarse, su corazón martillando contra su pecho, una emoción eléctrica recorriéndolo con expectativa. Había algo allí abajo, diez billones por ciento seguro de eso. La tensión superficial del agua se acomodó a una forma redondeada que todavía se ocultaba debajo... Era extraño, pero podía oír su nombre, como si lo estuviesen llamando desde las profundidades del océano. Y así como la figura bajo el agua, el sonido emergía con más claridad, revelando…</p><p>- ¡SENKU! ¡OYE!</p><p>Un sacudón un poco violento lo removió, y de repente encontró los grandes ojos aguamarina de Kohaku delante de su rostro. Kohaku, ¿de verdad era ella? Tanto tiempo, y sí, tal como ella había dicho, se volverían a encontrar de una forma u otra.</p><p>- Kohaku… estás aquí, volviste –Pero había algo diferente– ¿Cómo recuperaste tus piernas?</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Despierta de una vez, y deja de hablar en sueños. Vamos, que François ya preparó el desayuno.</p><p>La rubia le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la cubierta del barco, y el sol del nuevo día le molestaba a los ojos. La realidad comenzaba abrirse paso en su cabeza, y a su alrededor. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Demasiado real, aunque los sueños siempre se sentían reales, pero esta vez… sacudió la cabeza. Cuando se puso de pie, no le soltó inmediatamente la mano a Kohaku. Y soltó una risa, mientras la miraba a los ojos con un brillo nuevo en ellos.</p><p>- Volvernos a encontrar de una forma u otra… tenías razón. Pero al menos ahora estamos para quedarnos juntos.</p><p>- ¿Qué dices?</p><p>- Nada, leona, vamos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buenaaas! C’est finit! Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Fuaaa rozando los 15k, otro récord… pero lo merecía, y bueno, “salió”. Espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, gracias por tanto amor, apoyo, reviews, y comentarios. Yo sí amé escribirla, y me divertí mucho :)</p><p>Ahora sí, me pongo con “Cautivos”, y quiero darle luego el merecido final al último capítulo de “No es ciencia, es amor”, y al de “Juntos”, que los dejé varados, pero tengan paciencia xD. Y hay varias ideas más, one-shots, cositas originales… sorpresa! Hasta la próxima historia, y gracias totales!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buenaaaas! ¿Qué les parece hasta acá? Esta historia, que será de sólo dos o tres capítulos, surgió del dúo dinámico y flashero que hacemos con Cherry, ya nos conocen xD. La segunda novela ligera de Dr. Stone tiene un relato de “La Sirenita”, adaptado como una de las cien historias, y entre eso y muchas referencias al manga (al día, por supuesto) … ¡Ta-daaaa! ¡Esperemos que les guste! Es Senhaku, como espero que hayan intuido, pero la idea es que sea con las personalidades y dinámicas del manga, como suelo escribir todas mis historias.</p><p>Mmm… todavía tengo que terminar la segunda parte del epílogo del AU “No es ciencia, es amor” (y obvio actualizar mis otros fics activos), pero, ¿qué prefieren, que complete esa historia primero, o que continúe y termine ésta? (y el AU esperará al menos una o dos semanitas más jaja). Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre, divinos!!</p><p>Hasta el próximo capítulo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>